


Shattered

by TinyGhostWriter



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGhostWriter/pseuds/TinyGhostWriter





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Girl Meets A Boy With Two Names

* * *

 

It wasn't a typical Sunday, and Melissa Hastings could barely contain her excitement. It had been a while since her family had gone apple-picking at the Campbell farm, and the six-year-old girl was eager to go. Her parents, Peter and Veronica Hastings, had even promised to let Melissa pick out a few apples on her own. Needless to say, the brunette girl was bursting with anticipation.

Melissa had already planned out everything that she was going to wear; a simple yellow dress, white full-length stockings, and her shiniest pair of black dress shoes. The little girl had even styled her long, dark-brown hair on her own; hanging loose, but held together with a yellow headband that complimented the rest of her outfit.

Thankfully, her parents had always been proud of her exuberance, even if it came close to a borderline anal disorder. Melissa was pleased with her intellectual efficiency, but since most children at age six weren't anywhere near her maturity level, she frequently refrained from socially interacting with them.

Luckily, apple-picking was an activity that many Rosewood families did on Sunday mornings. Therefore, Melissa thought that she was bound to meet someone her age; someone who she would actually enjoy talking to.

Most kids just couldn't keep up with Melissa's intellect. Since she was the only student in her grade-level that could practice multiplication and quote Shakespeare, she had acquired a certain sense of superiority.

Regrettably, it had been too long since the family went out. This was the first Sunday her father had taken off from work since her baby sister had been born. Melissa doted on little Spencer Hastings; she was determined to be an excellent role model. However, she also missed the casual outings that her family used to go on before the little girl had been born.

Apparently, her parents were determined to generate enough income to provide a lavish lifestyle for both their daughters. Today would be a special occasion though; Spencer would be going out with the family. She would get to visit the Campbell farm for the first time in her recently acquired life.

"Melissa! We're ready to go. Get in the car, please." Veronica Hastings was as maternal as a lioness. She loved her children dearly, but she could never manage to speak in loving tones.

"Coming!" Melissa responded, even though she was already in the car, and seconds away from fastening her seatbelt. She had been waiting all week for today, and she wasn't about to become the reason they were behind schedule.

"Alright, buckle up Mel." Peter gently ordered. He glanced at Melissa through the rearview mirror as he shifted the Mercedes sedan into drive. Veronica turned around from the passenger seat to check that Spencer was properly buckled in the child-safety car seat next to her older sister.

However, Melissa was too distracted by her own excitement to pay much attention to her family. She absent-mindedly stared out the window; she had a feeling something important was going to happen today.

 

* * *

 

"That's a real pretty yellow dress."

Melissa looked up from the basket that she had been firmly staring at for the past five minutes. She just hadn't been able to decide on which apple to pick.

"Can't decide on which apple is the reddest?" The little boy in front of her giggled as he spoke again. Melissa felt a bit insulted, but mostly intrigued. Children her age weren't that witty.

"Well, yes. It seems like that would be the most appropriate way to decide on which one is the best." Melissa replied.

"And you can't imagine settling for anything less than the best, right princess?" He smirked.

Melissa took a real good look at him. He seemed a bit older than her. With his fair blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes, if Melissa was a princess, this boy was definitely a prince.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think." Melissa was ruffled. She wasn't sure why she had thanked the boy or why her stomach was feeling funny.

The boy just smiled wider and extended his hand in search of a handshake.

"It was most certainly a compliment. My name is Charlie. What's yours?" Charlie said charmingly. He was _definitely_ a young prince.

"Melissa Hastings." Melissa took his hand tentatively, but Charlie didn't let her pull away until he gave her a firm but gentle shake.

"Do you always give your full name?" Charlie teased.

"Do you always act so intriguing?" Melissa replied playfully.

"Oh, you're quicker than most kids." Charlie seemed to be greatly amused by Melissa.

"Or maybe you're not as quick as you thought." Melissa giggled at her own retort. Charlie didn't seem offended, and he began cheerfully laughing alongside her.

"I'm not used to talking someone so clever." Charlie grinned, "My little brother is only interested in playing in the dirt and my little sister is just a baby."

"My little sister is a baby too. She mostly cries a lot." Melissa complained.

"My sister cries all the time. I do my best to cheer her up." Charlie stated proudly.

"You're sweet." Melissa smirked.

"Is that a compliment?" Charlie blushed slightly, "I'm hoping it is."

"It was most certainly a compliment." Melissa cheekily echoed Charlie's previous statement.

"Well, is there a chance that you would be interested in feeding the ducks at the pond with me?" Charlie offered as he winked playfully at Melissa. Her stomach began feeling funny again.

"Where's the pond?" Melissa questioned as she surveyed the area around them.

"It's right over there." Charlie pointed in the direction of the pond with charming smile, "Do you see it?"

"Yes, I do. Let me ask my mom and dad. I'll be right back." Melissa grinned as she rushed off to see her parents.

Melissa had been right, today was an important day. She had met Charlie, her first actual friend. The little blond boy had made feeding ducks seem like an incredibly fun and entertaining experience.

Unfortunately, Melissa never saw him again. The Hastings went back to the Campbell farm on several occasions more after that Sunday, but she never managed to cross paths with Charlie ever again.

However, the young blond boy always lingered on her mind, along with the feelings that he had stirred inside her. If someone asked Melissa nicely, she might even tell them that Charlie was her first crush.

 

* * *

 

Melissa Hastings was not crazy. She was high-strung, anxious, and obsessive, but she wasn't crazy. Yet she found herself in the main lobby of the Radley Sanitarium, waiting for a psychologist to evaluate her.

Earlier today, Melissa had caught two girls her age picking on Spencer, her mousy six-year-old sister. Naturally, Melissa responded by slamming one girl into the ground, and bashing the other girl's teeth in.

Well, she was also impulsive, and maybe even just a tad bit aggressive. Still, she couldn't fathom why the principal had requested this mental evaluation instead of just suspending her. Furthermore, the older man had ordered a faculty staff member to drive her to the mental institute immediately.

Veronica and Peter had been notified and reassured not to worry. She assumes the school principal just wanted to appease the parents of the injured girls, but since suspending their prodigal student was out of the question, this psychological evaluation seemed like an adequate compromise.

Consequently, that's how she found herself here, browsing through the Radley brochure while she waited for her name to be called.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

Melissa looked up from the severely uninteresting pamphlet and saw that a lanky young blond boy in front of her. He seemed to be around twelve or thirteen.

The brunette's first observation was that he was institutionalized at Radley, since he was wearing the same type of scrubs that the patients depicted on the brochure wore. Her second observation was that he was extremely handsome. One could say he was actually pretty. Unfortunately, Melissa blurted her second observation out loud.

"Hey there, pretty boy." Melissa immediately regretted her words, and felt herself starting to blush bright red.

"You know, as a boy, I don't get that a lot." The boy replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm so sor-"

"I kind of like it." The boy gave Melissa a sincere smile.

"I'm Melissa Hastings." Melissa introduced herself. She could have sworn she saw something flash in the boy's eyes. Was it surprise or recognition? Had she met the boy before? She couldn't quite figure it out, but something about the blond boy was vaguely familiar.

"I'm F-Freddy." The boy had slightly hesitated before answering.

"No last name?" Melissa teased with a playful grin.

"Nope. I have to maintain my air of mystery." Freddy grinned playfully.

"Oh, I see. Well, what are you in for Freddy? Did you hit a bunch of bullies too?" Melissa reveled in the familiar feeling that Freddy gave her. It felt like catching up with an old friend.

"No. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm here." Freddy sat next to Melissa unceremoniously, "But for now, I'm here to make sure a pretty girl has company."

"Well, that's something I'm grateful for." Melissa smiled, "I could use the company."

"Are you here permanently?" Freddy asked politely, "I mean, I know you're apparently very dangerous."

"Hey! I'm not a violent thug. The school principal just demanded that I get a psychological evaluation." Melissa giggled softly before she began explaining why she was there, "Some bullies were tormenting my sister, because she's very thin and that bothered them for some reason. I hate people like that. It upsets me when someone torments another person for being different."

"Oh, it does?" Freddy smirked, "You're basically a hero, Melissa. I'm so impressed."

"Are you?" Melissa smiled teasingly, "I'm glad that I have an admirer."  
  
“I’m sure you have a lot of admirers, you’re impossibly pretty.” Freddy complimented, “I had to come over here and see if you were real.”  
  
“You’re so smooth.” Melissa slightly blushed, “ _You’re_ too charming to be real.”  
  
“Maybe I’m not real.” Freddy grinned, “Maybe I’m a figment of your imagination. I’d like that. Being stuck in your mind is better than being locked up in here.”  
  
“Well, you’d be the best imaginary friend that I’ve ever had.” Melissa stated sincerely, “I’m sorry that you are institutionalized here. I can imagine that this place isn’t as great as the brochure says.”

"It isn’t. I'm glad you aren't here to stay. Radley is awful." Freddy sighed, "This place, it drives you crazy."

"That's a bit ironic." Melissa commented gently, "How long have you been here?"

"Five or six years. Sometimes, I can't remember. It gets fuzzy." Freddy admitted apprehensively, "Talking to you makes me feel better."

Melissa was speechless; the blond boy's confession had made her feel warm. She was happy to provide him comfort. In just a few minutes, she had developed an incredibly strong connection to Freddy; it was bewildering.

"Melissa, can I ask you something?" Freddy suddenly seemed nervous.

"Of course, Freddy." Melissa nodded eagerly, "You can ask me anything."

"Is it normal, for a boy to play with d-dolls?" Freddy's voice slightly faltered.

"Why not?" Melissa grinned, "You should do whatever makes you happy."

"I don't play with dolls. I was just asking." Freddy looked away as he spoke softly, "I don't think you'd like a b-boy who plays with dolls."

"I would love to meet a boy who played with dolls." Melissa stated firmly, "Especially if he's brave enough to be true to himself."

"You would?" Freddy sounded perplexed.

"Yes, I would." Melissa declared honestly.

Freddy remained quiet for a few minutes, he was still processing Melissa's words. It was almost as if he couldn't comprehend how accepting Melissa had been.

The brunette smiled to herself; the boy was obviously a bit feminine. However, Melissa found him unbearably attractive.

"Hey, Mel."

"Yes, Fred?"

"Thank you." Freddy smiled brightly at Melissa and the brunette's heartbeat sped up; the blond boy remained staring at her firmly.

They continued talking for hours and hours, Melissa found herself staring into his inquisitive blue eyes throughout their entire conversation. Either Melissa's name hadn't been called or she had missed it, but before she knew it was four in the afternoon.

It was just so easy to talk to Freddy. The young man was so lively, so fresh. He had a perfect response for everything, and he also had this magical way of making Melissa feel  _warm._ Not a lot of people were able to make Melissa Hastings feel anything at all.

"I'm sure people at school aren't so bad, you're probably just out of their league." Freddy responded after Melissa had finished ranting about how her classmates lacked sophistication. He reached out for one of Melissa's hands, as they rested on her lap. As Freddy gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Melissa's stomach twisted into knots.

"Melissa!"

Melissa and Freddy were startled by a commanding yell. They turned around and saw Veronica Hastings barging into the lobby, with a small Spencer Hastings trailing behind her.

"This is absurd, you aren't unwell. There's no reason for an evaluation, we are leaving immediately." Veronica's animated hand gestures signified that she meant business. Melissa quickly stood up to protest.

"Mom, but the principal said-"

"I don't care what he said. We'll take it up with him first thing tomorrow. I'd rather die than watch a daughter of mine get treated like a nutcase." Veronica interrupted.

Melissa smiled apologetically at Freddy. However, the young blond boy was preoccupied with waving at a frightened Spencer. The little girl was bashfully hiding behind her mother.

"Can I just say goodbye to my friend?" Melissa asked.

"Fine. I'll be waiting at the car. Don't be long." Veronica conceded as she grabbed hold of Spencer's hand and strolled out of the building.

Freddy stood up and walked right up to Melissa's side. He was a couple of inches taller.

"Well, that's my mother. Thank you. Honestly. I was bored out of my mind before you came along." Melissa was being uncharacteristically sweet, but there was just something about Freddy. She extended her hand.

"It was my genuine pleasure, Melissa Hastings." Freddy's smile had this hint of melancholy. He stepped forward and took Melissa's hand. However, instead of shaking it, he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Melissa wasn't used to such affection and coming from a boy no less. She relaxed into the embrace as Freddy's steady breath tickled her ear. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back.

"And just in case our paths don't cross a third time." Freddy whispered.

Before Melissa had time to process what Freddy had said, he had placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Melissa froze in place as Freddy pulled back, and then nonchalantly walked away. He disappeared from her line of vision when he passed behind the Radley receptionist desk, but Melissa could clearly hear some staff nurses reprimanding him.

Raising one hand to her lips, Melissa whispered to herself the only thing that came to mind.

"Charlie..."

Throughout the years, Melissa never saw Charlie, the boy who had masqueraded as Freddy, ever again. She thought about him quite often. She thought about him every time she had a new boyfriend, she thought about him everything she received a kiss.

No one ever made Melissa feel as warm as Charlie had in their short time together. It was a little bit strange, but it was mostly incredibly sad. She would always compare tangible suitors to the memory of someone who might as well had been a ghost.

Unfortunately, Melissa Hastings could never truly forget Charlie; she could never forget her first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Girl With A Secret

* * *

 

Ian was being a prick.

For some reason, Melissa had assumed that going to a college frat party would help rekindle the spark that had burnt out in their relationship. Obviously, Melissa was still stupid when it came to social interactions.

Ian just wasn't the same as when they had first started dating, or maybe, Melissa had just grown tired of his immaturity. To make matters worse, Ian had left her alone in the middle of the courtyard, to go talk with his best friends, Jason and Garrett.

Apparently, Jason was still trying to sleep with a young woman that had snuck into the Rosewood High yearbook photoshoot. From what Ian had told Melissa, it seemed that the girl was a major flirt. Although she enjoyed spending time with Jason, she hadn't even kissed him yet. She would disappear for months and then show up at Jason's house one day as if she had never left.

Consequently, Ian and Garret had been teasing Jason, claiming that the blond boy was stuck in the "friend-zone". Honestly, Garrett shouldn't be so judgmental; he was dating Jenna Marshall, a  _high school_  girl.

Since Ian had left Melissa by herself to go and gossip about girls with his two friends, the brunette was bored out of her mind. He wasn't answering his mobile phone so she couldn't even get a hold of Ian to make a dramatic break-up scene. Melissa was thirsty, but refilling her red solo cup around a bunch of horny college undergraduates seemed like a bad idea at best. Therefore, she settled for pacing around the snack table impatiently, waiting for Ian to return.

"Well, you seem to be having a great time."

When Melissa spun around to confront whoever had just spoken to her; she found herself face to face with the prettiest girl that she had ever seen. I mean, Melissa considered herself to be extremely attractive, no point in faking any modesty, but this young woman was ethereal.

The playful stranger had wavy long golden locks that seemed too perfect to be real, and an enchanting pair of aqua eyes that seemed like they could look directly into your soul. Melissa's thoughts weren't usually this corny, but this girl was worth her off-character remarks.

"My boyfriend is a jerk.” Melissa replied casually, “I can't dump him because he has disappeared on me, and I can't even leave this party because he drove me here. Men are idiots."

"Maybe it's time to quit them?" The blonde girl said as she gave Melissa a wide grin that would put the Cheshire cat from Wonderland to shame.

"I haven't had enough alcohol to accept that offer just yet." Melissa countered with a mischievous smile of her own.

"Well, I haven't offered anything, but when I do, I'll need you to be completely sober in order to accept." The cute girl winked before continuing, "But now, how about I just offer you a ride home? The guy I came with ran off to play with his friends, and I feel like it's my time to retire for the evening."

Melissa took a moment to consider. She honestly should stay, talk to Ian, reach an understanding, and have him take her home, even if it _is_ for the last time. She really needed to dump him sooner or later.  
  
However, something about the way the girl smiled at her gave her a feeling that she hadn't felt in years, a feeling that Ian had never given her.

"S-Sure. Thanks. I mean, if you don't mind giving me a ride, after all, you don't even know me, I'm a stranger." Melissa responded politely.

The blonde girl burst into a fit of giggles. Her laughter was so honest, so contagious. Melissa couldn’t help but laugh alongside her.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to remedy this stranger situation. My name is CeCe. CeCe Drake." The girl flicked her hair back as she spoke. It was a typical flirty move that probably worked on most of the guys that CeCe met. Melissa wasn't going to admit that it had _definitely_ worked on her.

Intriguingly, CeCe's eyes began to twinkle with an unusual spark of something; Melissa couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was.

"Oh, I'm Melissa." Melissa replied with a smile.

"No last name?" CeCe smiled cheekily, as if she knew the punchline of a joke.

"Hastings. It's funny, when I was little, I would give out my full name.” Melissa stated, “Some things change with time."

"Yet others never do,  _Melissa Hastings_." CeCe replied.

There was this peculiar tone in CeCe's voice as she pronounced Melissa's full name. As if she knew Melissa, as if she were a long forgotten friend.

"Well, are you coming?" CeCe called out to her, snapping Melissa away from her thoughts. Maybe all the alcohol she had consumed was affecting her; maybe she really should head out home.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm tipsier than I thought I was." Melissa stated.  
  
"I'll gladly to escort you out." CeCe smiled warmly and hooked her arm with Melissa's own, "I promise to get you home safely."  
  
The lively blonde girl navigated them torwads the parking lot without noticing how puzzled Melissa looked. 

There was just something familiar about CeCe. Melissa shook her head. It had been so long ago, and it had been a  _boy_. No, this was just some sort of girl crush brought on by the fact that CeCe was just undeniably  _stunning_.

"Here we are. This is my car." CeCe said as she untangled herself from Melissa and left her standing in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
CeCe gracefully walked toward the silver Volkswagen Beetle. She stopped at the passenger door and opened it. She did a hand gesture that Melissa understood as her cue to board the vehicle.

"Are you okay, pretty girl?" CeCe raised an eyebrow playfully.  
  
Melissa was trying to keep calm. CeCe acted just like that boy. That infuriating, but charming boy. That forward, but playful boy. That cocky, but magnetic boy. But it couldn't be. Maybe they were related, Melissa thought to herself. That had to be it.

Melissa sat down on the passenger side. She began collecting her thoughts as CeCe walked around the car and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Do you know a Charlie?" Melissa abruptly asked. She was trying to gauge CeCe's response. However, the blonde replied calmly.

"Is that your boyfriend's name?" CeCe inquired.

"No. I mean, I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked." Melissa turned away, she was embarrassed. CeCe had nothing to do with Charlie, Melissa was being absurd.

They rode in silence, apart from Melissa indicating to CeCe where to make the turns that led to her house. Oddly enough, it seemed like CeCe knew how to get there, a thought that Melissa found unnerving.

When CeCe finally pulled up into the Hastings driveway, Melissa almost jumped out of the car. She was just too nervous, and she didn't even know why. Maybe it was the fear of saying another stupid thing in front of CeCe.

The brunette turned around to thank the girl. CeCe hadn't stepped out of the car, but had lowered the window in hopes of conversing with Melissa.

"Thank you, it was really nice for you to go out of your way to give a stranger a ride home." Melissa stated.

"Well, we're hardly strangers,  _Melissa Hastings_." CeCe smiled.

There it was again, that strange way of pronouncing every syllable in Melissa's name as if she had been waiting a lifetime to say it out loud. Although she hadn't turned off the vehicle, CeCe seemed in no hurry to drive away.

"Well, it was still very attentive of you." Melissa said as stood still in place. She didn't want the night to end, but she also didn't know how to prolong it any further. How do you become friends with a mysterious girl who drove you home?

"I'll see you around, I'm sure." CeCe grinned.

"How?" Melissa couldn't stop herself from blurting out.

"I always manage to find you." CeCe replied as she shifted the car into drive. 

Melissa remained stuck in a state of bewilderment as she watched CeCe's silver Volkswagen Beetle disappear into the night.

 

* * *

 

CeCe Drake was true to her word. A few days after the college party incident, she appeared on the doorstep of the Hastings household. She was wearing one of her signature bohemian dresses and sporting her hair down loose.  
  
Melissa thought the blonde girl looked absolutely gorgeous. Although the brunette girl had opened the door without hesitating, she questioned why CeCe had decided to spontaneously show up at her house.

"CeCe?" Melissa greeted her unexpected visitor. It was noon and Melissa was pretending to dwell on the nonexistent heartache that breaking up with Ian had caused her.

"Yes?" CeCe replied.

"What are you-"

"Cheering you up. Jason told me that you had broken up with Ian, so here I am." CeCe interjected as she invited herself in. She stood in the middle of the living room with a devious grin.

"Jason? You're that girl he's been trying to hook up with for all these years? Ian? Ugh.” Melissa groaned, “I need coffee to process this."

"Perfect! My treat." CeCe grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her through the door.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean-"

"It'll be fun. Consider it a night out with the girls, well, with one girl, or something." CeCe interrupted her as she dragged Melissa toward her familiar silver car.

Melissa wasn't resisting, and she was doing a poor job at looking unenthusiastic at the prospect of spending the whole day with CeCe.

"Okay, maybe I came off too strong, but I thought you could use the distraction. I'm a good distraction, if n-nothing else." CeCe's voice faltered with the final phrase. Melissa could have sworn that the blonde girl almost seemed vulnerable.

"I'll be the judge of what you're good at." Melissa conceded a smile and walked around the vehicle, confidently opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"Challenged accepted." And just like that, CeCe had built up her walls again. With a sly grin, she boarded the Volkswagen Beetle.  
  
Melissa had a self-proposed challenge of her own. She was going to permanently tear down CeCe's defenses. She was going to uncover who CeCe Drake really was.

 

* * *

  
  
The days slipped into weeks, and in an instant, CeCe became the closest thing to a best friend that Melissa had ever dreamed of having. Movie viewings, poolside hangouts, exotic dinners, coffee dates, late brunches, CeCe had filled Melissa's summer with endless trills and excitement.

In all honesty, Melissa never had a best friend. She was popular, so she had plenty of acquaintances, and if she needed company on a weekend, the brunette was sure that she could contact any given number of people who would be happy to spend time with her.

However, CeCe was different. She didn't care that Melissa was the daughter of two influencial lawyers, or that the Hastings were one of the wealthiest families in all of Pennsylvania. Actually, CeCe usually insisted on paying for all the expenses of their outings.

Around CeCe, Melissa didn't feel the need to act pretentious and snobby. She reminded Melissa of a time when she could just be herself. It was more than that though. CeCe ignited feelings in Melissa that she wasn't quite sure how to handle.

It wasn't as if the thought of being attracted to a female hadn't crossed Melissa's mind before, she had engaged in her share of casual flings with women during her first years at college.   
  
Melissa just  _despised_  labels. Also, who was to say CeCe even thought of her that way? Sure, the blonde was flirty, and she had spent most of the summer friend-zoning Jason, but that didn't mean she was interested in Melissa.

Maybe blond guys just weren't her type? Perhaps dark-haired guys were? Hopefully dark-haired _girls_ were?  
  
Either way, Melissa found herself interrogating CeCe about Jason on one of their casual coffee dates at local café, The Brew.  
  
“Alison drives me crazy sometimes. Do you know that she gets into fights with everyone is this town?” CeCe snickered, “She’s such a little harpy.”  
  
“You make it sound like she’s cute.” Melissa rolled her eyes, “She’s sort of a snake.”  
  
“Well, a cute sort of snake.” CeCe smiled.  
  
“Snakes are cold-blooded reptiles, not really cute.”  
  
“Some cold-blooded creatures are rather adorable.”  
  
“I guess you're right. Maybe some cold-blooded creatures are just waiting for the right person to warm them up.”  
  
“I could be the right person.”

"Speaking of the right person, what's your deal with Jason?" Melissa tried to sound casual.

"He's just a friend." CeCe didn't seem annoyed at Melissa's question, just uninterested in elaborating.  
  
"Oh." Melissa was not satisfied with CeCe's answer.

"Speaking of which, he wants me to go to Cape May with his family this weekend." CeCe added.

"That usually means he considers you more than a friend." Melissa didn't mean to sound so venomous, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't a subtle person. Her jealousy was slipping out.

"I guess. I'll just have to bring you along to protect me from his advances." Either CeCe hadn't noticed how flustered Melissa had become, or she had chosen to ignore it. She continued on, as if inviting Melissa to her suitor's planned romantic getaway was a perfectly normal idea.

"You could take my car, drive up there, and then pretend to run into me. It'd be great. Why hurt Jason's feelings when-"

" _When_  you can keep leading him on." Melissa spat the sentence out. She was irrationally mad, and she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to herself the real reason why. She was just looking out for Jason, right?  
  
Truth be told, Melissa couldn’t care less about Jason. She just thought that CeCe could do better, and her jealousy was making her irrational.

However, CeCe seemed less than perturbed. She just kept stirring her coffee, calm as ever.

"Well, you keep sending Alison threatening messages, telling her to stop flirting with Ian. Do you still have feelings for him?" CeCe retorted, a sparkle of anger flashed across her eyes. Melissa was caught off-guard.

Ian Thomas had been her boyfriend for years, and although he was a useless bastard, the dark-haired girl hated the fact that Alison thought she had been the reason that Melissa ended her relationship with the young man.

"No." Melissa replied sincerely, "I just hate the fact that Alison thinks she's won."

"And I'm just not ready to hurt Jason's feelings yet.” CeCe stared at her cup dejectedly, “I know how horrible it can feel when the person you like doesn't reciprocate your affections."

"Who would be  _idiotic_  enough not to like you?" Melissa blushed as the words poured out.

The brunette couldn't help it. CeCe had this way of making her feel secure and carefree. The golden-haired girl made her feel too many things, and Melissa knew that would be her downfall in the long run.

Surprisingly, CeCe's face turned several shades of red. Melissa's comment had stunned the blonde. However, she quickly composed herself.

"Well, I guess then there's hope for me yet." CeCe smiled.

Melissa couldn't help but notice the playful glint in CeCe's sapphire eyes. She couldn't help but realize that she had fallen for the blonde. She couldn't help but accept that she was utterly doomed.

 

* * *

  

Cape May was a lot more fun than Melissa had expected it to be. Honestly, CeCe had a way of making everything seem more entertaining than it really was. Since Melissa wasn't a fan of any of the members of the DiLaurentis family, she found herself focusing on CeCe Drake for the entirety of the mini-vacation.

Although she couldn't stand Jason's little sister, Alison, she tried her best to keep up appearances. After all, CeCe had grown fixated on Alison. She had almost adopted the young girl like a sibling of sorts.

Unfortunately, Alison seemed to have a knack for getting herself into trouble. On a particular evening, CeCe asked Melissa to accompany her on a boating trip. CeCe confided to Melissa that Alison had seduced an older man, Darren Wilden.

As it turns out, the man was a sleazy police officer. He had offered to take Alison out on his fishing boat. Melissa was reluctant to go along, but CeCe convinced her that they had to look out for the younger blonde girl. Since Jason was too busy smoking marijuana, someone had to accompany Alison.

Truthfully, Melissa agreed because she thought that this boating trip would be the closest thing to an actual date with CeCe Drake that she could ever hope to acquire.

Suddenly, Melissa realized something strange. CeCe never spoke about her own family. Most of her stories revolved around either the bitchy things Alison did or the pointless things Jason did. She was freakishly attached to that family. Maybe she was an orphan?

Luckily, Melissa would get some alone time with CeCe on the return trip to Rosewood. CeCe decided to take back ownership of her silver vehicle for the drive back home.

Apparently, the older girl needed a break from Alison's childish drama. The young girl had spent the whole car ride to Cape May exchanging meaningless gossip notes with CeCe, and the older blonde just wanted a peaceful ride home.

Melissa considered herself close to CeCe; she thought this road trip would be the best time to find out something about the older girl’s past.

"You know how Ali and I look alike, right? Well, she dared me to go to the Radley-"

"You never mention your family." Melissa interrupted.

"There's not much to talk about." CeCe didn't take her eyes off the road as she continued chatting, "Did you know that Alison thought Wilden had impregnated her? She's such-"

"Avoidance." Melissa rolled her eyes, “Nice.”

"I just don't think they're worth mentioning." CeCe remained her casual self.

"So, what  _is_  worth mentioning?" Melissa was frustrated. She was trying to get to know CeCe, on a more personal level.

At this point, CeCe knew everything about the brunette girl. However, Melissa didn't know a single detail about the older girl's life. Melissa bit on her lower lip in anguish.

" _You._  You're worth mentioning." CeCe's voice did not falter.

For once in her life, Melissa Hastings was left without an appropriate response. She remained speechless as a blush invaded her face.

On the other hand, CeCe's face had paled. She seemed to be in a state of distraught about something. Her eyes were glazing over. Something had agitated her.

Melissa felt guilty, she wanted to give CeCe some form of comfort, but displays of affection weren't exactly her forte. However, she decided CeCe was worth an effort. She reached out and placed her hand on CeCe's right cheek, urging the blonde girl to turn back and face her.

"You're worth mentioning too." Melissa gently caressed CeCe's cheek before letting her hand drop back to her lap. Suddenly, CeCe was grinning ear from ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Girl Falls In Love Three Times

* * *

 

The rest of the car ride went by uneventful; apart from the side glances that Melissa and CeCe would give one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.

As CeCe drove up to the Hastings driveway, Melissa thought about apologizing for being so intrusive. However, she still felt a tinge of resentment toward the blonde girl. The brunette girl had confided so many things about herself to CeCe during these past weeks, and older girl hadn't confided in her with anything.

CeCe shifted the car into park and cleared her throat. She glanced at Melissa. The dark-haired girl didn't notice CeCe staring because she was still engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Well, we're here." CeCe announced.

As Melissa remained lost in thought, CeCe reached out and gently brushed some of the younger girl's chocolate locks away from her face.

"Mel, are you okay?" CeCe rested her hand on Melissa's shoulder, trying to encourage the brunette girl to look at her. After a few seconds, Melissa turned to face CeCe, gazing into the blonde girl's crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, CeCe." Melissa sighed.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that." CeCe replied sincerely.

"Yes, I know that, but do you? You can tell me anything, but you don't. You don't tell me _anything_ _at all_ _,_ CeCe. I've given you everything, and you've given me nothing." Melissa declared.

CeCe seemed taken aback by Melissa's blunt words and by her complimentary firm stare. However, instead of pulling away, the older girl leaned into the brunette. Her hand moved from resting on Melissa's shoulder to lightly cupping the younger girl's chin.  
  
"Mel, I'm sorry, I-" CeCe didn't know what to say. She couldn’t articulate a response, but Melissa's glare didn't waiver.

Melissa wasn't sure what she wanted, but she couldn't back down, especially with the way that CeCe's eyes were gazing back into her own.  
  
CeCe tilted her own head slightly, and Melissa saw something flash in her grey-blue eyes that seemingly indicated that the blonde girl had made a decision about something. This is what Melissa wanted, for CeCe to open up to her.

However, the blonde hadn't decided on speaking. She leaned in and closed the gap between them. The moment Melissa felt CeCe's soft lips touch her own, all her coherent thoughts vanished. She snaked her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her in.

CeCe smiled into their kiss, as Melissa softly nibbled on her lower lip. The blonde hadn't expected the other girl to be this responsive.  
  
As Melissa's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, CeCe leaned in closer and placed her free hand around the taller girl's neck. She politely granted Melissa's tongue with the permission it desperately wanted.  
  
Melissa was overjoyed; she had always thought that her crush was one-sided. Kissing Ian had been mechanical and dry, but kissing CeCe Drake was a truly surreal experience; a brief glimpse of heaven. She felt warm and tingly as she explored the blonde girl’s mouth.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through Melissa's head; the memory of a boy with fair blond hair and soft lips. She abruptly pulled back, her eyes widening.

"Charlie..." Melissa whispered.

Melissa didn't know how or why, but CeCe was Charlie. She had to be. It felt the same, everything felt the same. Melissa sensed an air of familiarity around CeCe.

"See? I've been giving you everything since I w-was seven years old." CeCe's voice cracked.

The blonde girl's eyes began to water, and she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure how to explain herself. CeCe was tired of the judgment and the prejudice that came with admitting who she was.  
  
Melissa would mock her. The flawless brunette wouldn't accept the freakish girl who had been born a boy. Her tears turned into choked sobs.

"CeCe? Don't cry, baby, please don't cry." Melissa wrapped her arms around CeCe, embracing the golden-haired girl gently. She had questions, of course, but CeCe was more important than the answers. The blonde was uncomfortable, and that wasn't fair.

"Y-You wouldn't u-understand, you wouldn't like a f-freak." CeCe cried hysterically.

Melissa just held CeCe tighter. She didn't know what to say. She had to say something though; CeCe was trembling in her arms.

"CeCe, Freddy, Charlie, whoever you are, it doesn't matter. You have to know that it doesn't matter to me." Melissa felt CeCe nuzzle into her neck in protest. The smaller girl didn't seem to believe the brunette’s words.

"CeCe, I don't care. I don't. You used to be Charlie, you pretended to be Freddy, and now you're CeCe, right? Is that why you can't talk about your family? They didn't approve? Baby, did they institutionalized you just because you're a girl who was born in a boy's body?" CeCe nodded, each of Melissa's conclusions had been correct.  
  
The dark-haired woman’s heart ached for the blonde. She needed CeCe to know that she would never judge the smaller girl for being who she was. More importantly, Melissa needed CeCe to feel safe with her.

"I understand, CeCe. I don't care, at all. I didn’t care when Freddy told me he played with dolls, remember? Baby, please don’t cry.” Melissa spoke softly, “Please, I won’t judge you. Nothing has changed."

CeCe's sobs were subsiding as Melissa kept holding her close, caressing her back tenderly. The golden-haired girl began to feel less tense, and Melissa started to loosen her hold accordingly.

"CeCe, do you feel better?" Melissa felt CeCe pull back from her embrace.

"I-I don't understand. Aren't you disgusted?" CeCe looked genuinely confused. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

Melissa couldn't think of a reply, it was all so absurd. How could she ever feel disgusted by CeCe? The blonde girl was charismatic, beautiful, caring, funny, smart, and a million other lovely adjectives that Melissa could spend the whole night listing.

The brunette brought up her hands and held CeCe's face in her palms. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs. CeCe hiccupped; a new round of sobs seemed to be building up in her throat.

"CeCe, if anything, I'm embarrassed that I didn't guess it sooner. I've fallen in love with you three times." Melissa smiled tenderly, "I’m not disgusted, and I won’t ever be disgusted. I just simply love you."

Melissa couldn't stop herself. She had dropped the "L" word, before they had even gone on an actual date. She wasn't lying though, she did love CeCe. She had loved Charlie. She had loved Freddy. Hell, if CeCe wore a black wig and started going by a different name, she'd still love her.

"You're amazing, Melissa Hastings. I've loved you for as long as I can remember." CeCe didn't hesitate with her reply.

The blonde wasn't lying to make Melissa feel better about her own declaration. The girl with the soulful eyes and wavy dark brown hair had been permanently engraved into her mind from the moment they first met. CeCe had spent years in Radley, always thinking about Melissa Hastings, the girl who stole her heart.  
  
Therefore, when CeCe saw her at the college frat party, she just couldn't help herself. Melissa had grown up to become a breathtakingly gorgeous woman.

However, CeCe had never imagine that she'd be here, spilling her guts out to Melissa, trusting her with her most shameful secret. On top of that, she'd never imagine that Melissa would love her, in spite of everything she was.

"Well, that's good.” Melissa giggled to lighten the mood, “We're in love with each other."

"Mel, I don't know how to e-explain. You know, w-what I am, it-" CeCe was still self-conscious.

"You used to be a boy, and you're a girl now. I don't care, I love you. I'll support whoever you want to be. By the way, you're super hot now." Melissa teased lightly. She had opted for resting her hands on CeCe's waist, giving her space to collect herself, but keeping her comforted with a form of physical contact.

"How can you not care?" CeCe was astonished. She hadn't expected this reaction, not even in her wildest dreams.

"It's simple. I love you, unconditionally." Melissa smiled. She quickly pecked CeCe on the lips, as if sealing a deal.

CeCe grinned, slowly returning to her normal demeanor. She smiled as she pressed her lips onto Melissa's receptive ones. She felt the brunette's hands pull her closer.

The blonde girl proceeded to trace her lips down Melissa's cheek and over her jawline before reaching her neck. Her tongue flicked out against taller woman's neck, and Melissa responded with a moan.

"Sorry, maybe I'm getting carried away." CeCe smiled as she pulled away.

"Maybe we need to get  _carried away_  in my room." Melissa smirked suggestively. She didn't release her hold on CeCe's waist. The smaller woman was literally straddling her. During this whole emotional ordeal, CeCe had somehow managed to position herself on top of Melissa.

"Maybe we should." CeCe slid off Melissa as she opened the passenger door and stepped outside. She extended her hand out to Melissa.

"Are you sure that you want this, with me?" CeCe watched as Melissa grabbed her hand and used it to steady herself out of the car.

"I've been wanting this with you for a long time, and seeing you dressed in a skimpy bikini all weekend was torture for me." Melissa smiled to herself as CeCe's face turned an unforeseen shade of crimson.

"Wow. Speechless. I'm amazed. I managed to make  _you_  speechless." Melissa seemed amused.

"Well, it was an uncharacteristically blunt comment." CeCe smirked, "Though, I was aware that you were staring at my cleavage as I was driving."

"You still love me." Melissa teased.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." CeCe retorted sincerely as she allowed herself to be dragged toward the Hastings home.

"You also know, that I love you too." And with that, Melissa felt like the rest of the night wouldn't require much more verbal communication.

 

* * *

 

Morning sunlight rays entered through the bedroom window, resting on CeCe's face and stirring her awake. As she stretched through the covers, she was startled to find the bed empty.  
  
CeCe sat on the bed and pulled the bed sheets up with her, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Was Melissa ashamed? Had the brunette girl been disgusted?

"M-Melissa?" CeCe called out nervously.

The blonde girl heard some rustling and unidentifiable noises coming from a far, followed by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, hold on." Melissa struggled with the doorknob for a second, and then she swung the door wide open. She was wearing an oversized navy blue shirt that went down to her knees, and she was carrying a large breakfast tray.

Melissa's parents were away, and Spencer was at a sleepover somewhere. The eldest Hastings daughter rarely kept tabs on her family's whereabouts.

Thankfully, making breakfast had been an easy task since no one was home to get in the way, or ask her any invasive questions.   
  
The brunette girl smiled lovingly as she slid across the room. She laid the tray on the bed before sitting across from CeCe.

"So yeah, I didn't know what you liked, but you know, I can basically make everything." Melissa declared proudly.

"Of course you can, you're Melissa Hastings." CeCe teased with a playful grin.

"Oh, hush. So yeah, pancakes, omelet, bagel, toast, fried eggs, bacon, and-"

CeCe leaned forward and cut Melissa off with a tender kiss.

"Or you can just eat Melissa again. That's fine by me." Melissa joked as CeCe pulled back.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." CeCe stated sincerely.

"I can't imagine anyone not wanting to bring you a full breakfast buffet after your performance last night." Melissa grinned as leaned in to kiss CeCe again.

"Well, there hasn't been anyone else." CeCe replied nonchalantly. Melissa froze, she was in shock. Had CeCe been a _virgin_?

"What? I'm your f-first?" Melissa stuttered.

"Is that a problem?" CeCe responded defensively, "I didn't hear you complain about my lack of experience last night."

"No. That's not- I mean. I w-would have been gentler. Oh god, Ce. I should have asked. I'm s-so sorry." Melissa’s voice trembled, “CeCe, you deserve so much better. I should have waited.”

CeCe's face started to soften up. Melissa wasn't being judgmental; she was just worried she had been forceful or inappropriate. The brunette girl looked flustered and guilty.  
  
“Melissa, I love you-“  
  
“And I love _you_. That is exactly why I hate myself.” Melissa interjected firmly, “You mean everything to me, I should have dated you first. I should have taken you out to dinner, o-or to the movies. I shouldn’t have been so eager, so careless.”  
  
“Melissa…” CeCe’s statement trailed off; the blonde girl didn’t know what to say. She had never seen Melissa so upset.  
  
“I’m an idiot. CeCe, I’m s-sorry.” Melissa’s eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
The dark-haired girl was so overwhelmed. CeCe hadn’t hesitated to lose her virginity with Melissa. She trusted the brunette so purely and without inhibition. Melissa couldn’t help it; she began to cry.  
  
“Melissa, stop. I wanted to do this with you. I could only do this.” CeCe explained, “You see, I-I don’t feel very comfortable with my body.”  
  
“CeCe, you’re gorgeous-“  
  
“I just d-don’t feel real, you know?” CeCe voice faltered as she spoke, “Sometimes, when I remember who I was, who I am, I feel disgusting. I don’t want anyone to see me naked, let alone touch me _there_.”  
  
“Ce, I’m sorry-“  
  
“Let me finish, Mel.” CeCe reached out with one hand to stroke Melissa’s face, trailing her fingers along the brunette’s tear-stained cheek as she continued, “You make me feel natural. I feel so comfortable around you, so at ease. I completely trust you.”  
  
“Baby, was I was okay? I could have b-been better.” Melissa was openly sobbing; she was still upset.  
  
“You were incredible.” CeCe smiled tenderly at the brunette girl, “Please don’t cry, Mel. You were sensational, okay?”  
  
“Are you sure? I mean, did you-“

"Melissa, loving you is the only thing that I've ever been sure about. Sometimes my mind wanders, it runs off. You keep me grounded. I love you, and I fully enjoyed last night." Melissa’s heart melted as she processed CeCe's confession.

However, Melissa was still afraid. She wanted to make sure hadn't pressured CeCe into doing anything.

"Did you even want to have sex? Oh god, CeCe. You didn't have to. I love you; I would have been more than thrilled at the prospect of just cuddling on the bed with you. I'm-"

"Melissa Hastings, I love you. I wanted this. You were gentle and sweet. It was amazing. You were amazing.” CeCe declared firmly, “I wanted to do this with the person I've always loved. I could only do this with you."

"I've always loved you too." Melissa placed her arms around CeCe's waist, pulling her close as she spoke, "I don't know how, but I've always loved you.”  
  
“I’m glad.” CeCe began biting her lip nervously before she continued, “Oh, and was _I_ g-good enough?”  
  
“You were spectacular.” Melissa smiled broadly, “You see, I’ve never felt anything with anyone. I used to think I was broken.”  
  
“Melissa, I-“  
  
“It’s my turn to make a confession.” Melissa reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind CeCe’s ear, “You are the first person who has ever made me _feel_ , you get me?”  
  
“I don’t get it- Oh.” CeCe blushed brightly as she realized what Melissa meant, “I d-didn’t do anything special. I mean, I wasn’t sure what I was doing. I just did my best, and-“  
  
“Your best was more than enough.” Melissa interjected cheerfully, “You’re so special. You make me feel whole.”  
  
“Oh god, Melissa.” CeCe couldn’t stop smiling, “You are just trying to make me feel better.”  
  
“Trust me, I’m not exaggerating.” Melissa’s smiled wavered, “God, I still feel awful. CeCe, I shouldn’t have been so pushy. I’m truly s-sorry.”  
  
“Listen, I wanted you, okay?” CeCe pecked Melissa’s cheek playfully.  
  
“CeCe, you’re so important to me. I should have lit up a bunch of scented candles, and I should have put on soft music. I should have been more attentive-“  
  
“Light a bunch of candles? Really, Melissa?” CeCe grinned at the brunette girl, “You are so unbelievably romantic.”  
  
“I love you, Ce.” Melissa stroked CeCe’s cheek gently, “I should have made last night special for you.”  
  
“And I’m telling you that it was.” CeCe was so touched; the brunette girl was so endearing.

“You deserve so much more.” Melissa gazed into CeCe’s cerulean orbs as she caressed the blonde girl’s face, “You should never feel ashamed. You’re gorgeous, charming, and enchanting. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
  
“Melissa, you’re too much.” CeCe leaned in and placed a brief kiss onto Melissa’s lips.  
  
“Oh, and you probably don’t know, but you were my first kiss.” Melissa grinned playfully, “You were my first kiss, CeCe."

"I didn't know that." CeCe smiled adoringly at Melissa, "How about we recreate that kiss? How about we recreate all of last night?"

The dark-haired woman giggled as the blonde girl leaned in. CeCe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, lovingly kissing Melissa on the lips. Unfortunately, the breakfast tray would remain ignored for a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Girl Goes Missing

* * *

 

It seems that Ian Thomas was a delusional man. He had assumed that Melissa would come crawling back to him, that their rupture was only temporary.

As Melissa picked up her coffee order from the barista, Ian smugly approached the dark-haired woman. He wore a devilish grin on his face; he thought he had given Melissa enough time to cool off.

"Hey, Melissa." Ian called out to the brunette girl, "Two coffees? Mind if I take one?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. She knew that CeCe was waiting for her outside.

"Yes, I mind." Melissa stated coldly, "Please, get out of my way. I'm meeting someone."

"Someone special?" Ian sounded jealous.

"Yes." Melissa responded curtly as she walked out of the coffee shop.

Ian was such an idiot; he kept thinking that Melissa would reconcile with him. Needless to say, she wanted to tell him that she had found someone new, someone spectacular.

However, the brunette girl had promised CeCe that they wouldn't make their relationship public until the time was “right”. Melissa knew that CeCe was hiding something from her but she chose to drop the subject for now.

"Here you go, Ce. One Americano, straight." Melissa smiled as she spotted CeCe standing by the door, "Well, the coffee at least."

"D-Do you still have f-feelings for Ian?" CeCe blurted out as she accepted her coffee.

"What? No, I don't think I ever had any real feelings for him." Melissa stated firmly, "I love you, CeCe."  
  
“It’s okay, if you d-do.” CeCe’s voice faltered, “I’ll understand. He’s very handsome.”  
  
“I don’t want handsome,” Melissa declared sincerely, “I want breathtakingly beautiful.”

"I guess that I'm just insecure; you deserve someone normal, like Ian." CeCe lowered her head dejectedly, "I love you, Mel. I don't want you to feel ashamed."

"Well, do you want to go public?" Melissa reached out with her free hand, gently lifting CeCe's chin, "I’ll prove to you that I'm not ashamed."

"No, not yet. I-I'm sorry, my family is complicated, I just need more time-"

"Of course, Ce. I'd never force you to do anything." Melissa leaned in and placed a brief kiss on CeCe's cheek, "Friends kiss each other's cheeks, all the time, right?"

"Right." CeCe sighed contently, "Thank you, Mel. You're so patient with me."

"Well, I want you to trust me with anything. I’m always here for you." Melissa smiled at CeCe as she hooked arms with the blonde girl, "Now, you _must_ tell me about how you got Eric Kahn arrested.”

 

* * *

  
  
It had been an uneventful Sunday evening. Melissa was waiting for CeCe to pick her up for a movie date. The lakes around Rosewood would usually get too crowded on Labor Day weekend, but the mall and the movie theater tended to be more deserted.

Melissa had contemplated looking up what films were currently playing, but she realized that CeCe probably wouldn't let her pay attention to the screen anyways. Melissa smiled to herself as she finished applying her mascara.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The sound resonated through the empty house.

"Coming!" Melissa yelled to herself more than anything, it wasn't as CeCe could hear her from upstairs. She walked down the stairs and calmly opened the front door. Before she could react, CeCe crashed into her arms.

"Ce, what's wrong?" Melissa was startled, but she held the blonde girl tightly against her.

"Ian. I don't know how he found out, or how he recorded that. But he did, and you have to help me, Mel." CeCe wasn't being coherent. She buried her face in Melissa's neck.

"Okay, so what did he record? Us? I don't care, I'm ready to tell my parents, I'm just waiting on you." Melissa was perplexed.  
  
The brunette girl hadn't told her parents about CeCe, mainly because she wasn't sure how to begin to explain to them who CeCe was. However, she wasn't ashamed. She loved the blonde girl, and she wouldn't deny it.

"No." CeCe shook her head, "I'm not exactly free from Radley. I mean, I'm allowed to leave but it's c-complicated. Garrett just told me that if I didn't force Alison to leave Jenna alone, they'd tell Jason that I'm a mental patient, and show the Radley staff a bunch of recordings that prove that I have been all around town.”  
  
“Oh, and that’s bad?” Melissa was trying process everything CeCe was confessing.  
  
“Yes, it is. I mean, I don't care much about Jason, but if they show those videos to the staff, I'll get in trouble. I wouldn't be allowed out again.” CeCe explained, “I texted Alison, but she seems to be with Ian at the Hilton Head in South Carolina."

Melissa hadn't been aware of this. She assumed CeCe had been released from Radley when she had turned eighteen, and that she was just living somewhere on her own.  
  
It never occurred to Melissa that CeCe was still a patient, or that she could actually be mentally ill. While the brunette girl's brain contemplated her options, her heart automatically voiced a decision.

"Okay. I'll get the videos. You'll be okay, CeCe.“ Melissa grabbed her purse from where it hung on the coat hanger. She tried to compose herself, for CeCe's sake.

"Drive me to the airport. I'll be back Monday. It'll be okay. Luckily, Ian can't resist my charms." Melissa tried to remain playful, but she wasn't sure what her plan even was.

"Melissa, I didn't mean-"

"Look, I can fix this. I'm sure it's easier for me to get the videos back than it is for you to convince Ali to be a decent person." Melissa spat out resentfully.

Truth be told, Melissa hated Alison. The young girl had always been trying to steal Ian away from her, something Melissa resented out of principle more than anything. She couldn't imagine returning to Ian. She couldn't imagine settling for second best when she had CeCe.

CeCe just nodded. She'd usually defend Alison, but she was too caught up in her own despair. She just led Melissa toward her car where the brunette wasted no time in boarding the vehicle. CeCe trusted Melissa, if she said she'd deal with Ian, then there was no doubt in CeCe's mind that she would.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Melissa was able to sway Ian with only a few kisses and a fake declaration of devotion. However, Alison had to complicate things because that's just who Alison was. If fishes had to swim, Alison had to mess things up.

Melissa ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe Alison had stolen the videos from Ian and had run off back to Rosewood. Ian, president of the NAT club of idiots, had left the sneaky vixen in the room alone with his laptop.

Consequently, the brunette was forced to travel back to town with Ian. Melissa had to find Alison before she discovered CeCe's video files, or before Ian discovered that she was just using him. To make matters worse, CeCe wasn't responding to her texts.

Luckily, they had been able to catch a red-eye flight back to Rosewood. However, Alison had found some way of getting back to Rosewood before them. She wasn't even surprised; she was just disappointed that she wasn't as resourceful as Alison.

As Ian pulled up to the DiLaurentis house, Melissa continued trying to text CeCe. Unexpectedly, Garret and Jenna were waiting for them at the driveway. It seems like the lost videos posed a threat to the couple as well.

"Where is she?" Ian bellowed to Garrett as he hopped out of his car.

"I don't know, wasn't she with you?" Garrett was always more defiant towards Ian when he was around Jenna. If the circumstances were different, Melissa might have even found it endearing that he stood up to Ian for Jenna's sake.

"Let's go check her room." Ian signaled them to follow him.

"I’m going to check if Spencer knows where Alison is, I'll be right back." Melissa didn’t wait for a reply as she headed toward her own house.

Melissa went inside and watched through the window as Ian and his crew of perverts entered the DiLaurentis home. She pulled out her cell phone and stepped back outside. After a few ringtones, she heard CeCe pick up.

"Mel, I-" CeCe began before Melissa cut her off.

"Do I have to call 911 to get your attention?" Melissa was relieved to hear CeCe's voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been sort of caught up in something." CeCe sounded strange but Melissa was too irritated to care. She was trying to fix CeCe's mess, and the older girl seemed to be too preoccupied with something else.

"Look, Alison stole the tapes. You need to come over and convince her to hand them to you. She worships you; that means you have the best chance of getting them back." Melissa tried to calm herself down.

"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen." Melissa heard the phone click. Hopefully, CeCe had taken her seriously.

 

* * *

 

It was going to be a long night, Melissa could tell. For over an hour, she had been running around her backyard looking for Alison, Ian, Garret, or Jenna. She had even barged into Alison’s room, but the girl was nowhere to be found.  
  
Worst of all, CeCe hadn’t shown up yet.

To make matters even more complicated, she had seen Spencer walking around, lost in some sort of daze, and dragging a shovel with her. As she walked from behind some bushes, she thought about how this night just couldn't get any more stressful. Unfortunately, she was incredibly wrong.

"Mel."

Melissa spun around to see CeCe sporting a look she wasn't accustomed to. The smaller girl was wearing baggy black pants and an oversized black jacket. Her usually flawless hair was a mess, and she seemed to have forgotten to put on make-up.  
  
However, Melissa still thought that the blonde girl looked gorgeous.

"Ce, what's wrong?" Melissa rushed to CeCe and held her steady, resting one hand on her waist, and the other cupping her cheek.

"Mel. I don't have a lot of time; I'm not sure what I'm going to do. My mom is probably going to call someone to take me back to Radley. Mel, I'm sorry. I messed up. It's my fault. It is. I don't know what I'm going to do." CeCe looked so resigned to some unknown fate, as if she deserved whatever was going to happen to her.

"CeCe, is this about the videos? I can fix it baby, I can fix it. Just give me a few minutes. I'll find Ian, don't worry." CeCe gave her a watery smile. She was hiding something, Melissa could tell.

"Of course you can." CeCe desperately pressed her lips onto Melissa's soft ones.  
  
The brunette girl was overwhelmed; CeCe was kissing her as if her life depended on it. The smaller girl began pulling the taller girl close, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s neck.  
  
Melissa was eager to respond, and she began to nibble on the blonde's lower lip, her tongue asking CeCe's mouth for permission to enter.

"Melissa!" Ian's voice startled Melissa and CeCe. Quickly, they pulled away from each other.

"Wait here, I'll deal with him." Melissa gave CeCe a reassuring smile, but CeCe just closed her eyes and pecked Melissa's cheek.

"What was that for?" Melissa was slightly confused. Even though it was such a chaste and tender kiss, it filled Melissa with a sense of dread.

"For everything,  _Melissa Hastings_." CeCe gave her a grin, and Melissa felt assured enough to go deal with Ian.

Melissa stepped out from behind the trees that had kept her and CeCe hidden from Ian's vision.

"Ian, did you find Ali?" Melissa put on her best performance.

"Yeah, she's keeping the videos. But we're okay. I think she won't do anything with them. Either way, she doesn't have all of them, Garrett kept some." Ian smiled sheepishly at Melissa. She rolled her eyes. He was so useless.

"Alright, let me see if I can talk to her. Where is she?" Melissa was trying to seem calm, but she needed to end this. CeCe was counting on her, she just hoped that Alison had CeCe's video file. If not, she'd have to reason with Garrett, which was a lot easier than reasoning with Alison.

"I think she went back to your barn?" Ian shrugged, "Want to go back to your room, and forget about Ali?"

"Ian, I really need to find Alison." Melissa tried not to gag, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Melissa headed for the barn where she found Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, all sound asleep. No Alison or Garrett in sight. Melissa decided to head back to the DiLaurentis house. CeCe may have found Alison by now. As she walked through her backyard, she stumbled across a horrible discovery.

Next to the gazebo foundation that Mrs. DiLaurentis had been planning to have constructors work on tomorrow, laid Alison's seemingly dead body. Melissa cautiously approached the lifeless girl. She had a bloody gash on her head.

"Oh god." Melissa whispered to herself.  
  
Had CeCe hit her? Is this why the blonde girl had been so nervous earlier? Or had Spencer hit her? Either way, she couldn't let someone she loved spend their life in jail for Alison DiLaurentis, of all people.  
  
Alison’s sins were bound to catch up with her, anyone could have killed her.

Melissa crouched down and shoved her body into a conveniently dug up hole. The construction workers who were working on the gazebo had probably made it the day before.  
  
The brunette girl was on autopilot; she just grabbed the shovel and started placing dirt on Alison's corpse. She was in a trance; all she could think about was how CeCe or Spencer needed her to be strong.

Before she knew it, she had covered up the body with enough dirt to shield it from plain sight. This was it, all she had to get into her house and go to bed.  
  
Tomorrow, Melissa would find CeCe and she'd tell her that everything had been fixed. Everything would be okay, the problem was solved. Melissa convinced herself that in the morning, everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Nothing was fine the morning after Labor Day. CeCe was gone. Her phone was disconnected. Melissa had gone to Radley, and she had been turned away. The staff swore that they had never heard of a patient by the name of CeCe Drake.

Melissa went to Rosewood High School, to request some contact information. She used an old school yearbook to ask about CeCe Drake. Since she was listed in the yearbook as prom queen, they had to know something.

Unfortunately, they didn't have any records. The people who worked at the school's main office weren't even sure why CeCe was in the yearbook; they thought it was some glitch that the school had failed to detect.

The school staff just assumed that some student records from another high school had been mixed up in the computer system. Suddenly, Melissa realized that she didn't remember CeCe being at high school with her.  
  
Melissa knew that CeCe was older than her, but not old enough that Melissa wouldn’t have seen her around the halls. CeCe Drake had never gone to Rosewood High.

To make matters even more stressful, the Hastings weren't sure why Melissa wasn't in a hurry to return to college. Fall semester was about to start and she had always been on top of her schoolwork. They didn’t know why Melissa kept putting off her responsibilities, making up excuses, and lying.

However, when Veronica called the university and found out that Melissa hadn't registered for her classes yet, all hell broke loose in the Hastings home. Her parents assumed that she was going through some form of depression after breaking up with Ian, but they had reached their limit. She had to go back to school, heartbreak or no heartbreak.  
  
“Melissa, I don’t care if Ian broke up with you.” Veronica declared harshly from across the dinner table, “You need to register for classes. You have your whole future ahead of you.”  
  
“What your mother is trying to say is-“  
  
“That you need to accept that Ian did not love you enough to stay.” Veronica interrupted her husband’s statement. Peter didn’t seem offended; he just nodded, agreeing with wife.

Ironically, Ian had broken up with Melissa; he was under the impression that Melissa had resumed dating him after Labor Day.  
  
Oddly enough, the young man had secretly set his sights on Spencer. Melissa couldn’t physically care less; he could go on and marry her little sister.

“You’re right.” Melissa relented. However, she wasn’t referring to Ian. She finally realized that CeCe hadn’t really loved her.  
  
Melissa just wanted go to back to the University of Pennsylvania and forget about CeCe, Alison, and this whole giant mess. After contemplating her situation, she had also grown resentful towards CeCe.  
  
Had CeCe ever been sincere to her? Maybe she wasn't even Charlie, maybe she had just conned Melissa. It all just seemed like a surreal dream now.

The Hastings family ambition took over. Melissa decided that she would focus on her studies, meet a stable and respectable suitor, and make her parents proud. She'll try to forget all about this intense summer. Just like she forgot about Charlie, and just like she forgot about Freddy, she'd eventually just forget about CeCe Drake.  
  
However, Melissa Hastings never quite managed to forget any of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Girl Returns To Rosewood

* * *

 

Two years had passed since Melissa Hastings had last seen CeCe Drake. The night Alison "disappeared" was a turning point in Melissa's life. From that day on, she had grown more ambitious and goal-oriented.

In true Hastings tradition, Melissa had finished college in just four years, and she had met a charming young British doctor named Wren Kingston.

After dating Wren for a few months, the young man had romantically proposed to her. Melissa gladly accepted. Although she didn’t really love the Wren, she was looking forward to the prestige and economical comfort that came with being a doctor’s wife.  
  
Lamentably, Dr. Kingston became more interested in Spencer Hastings when Melissa brought him home to meet her family. Even though Melissa pretended to feel betrayed, she didn't really care.

Truth be told, she didn’t have any deep feelings Wren. Handsome boys with dark hair and brown honest eyes had never been her type. Therefore Melissa couldn’t stay angry at Wren.

Melissa had never been affectionate towards him, not in the way that a girlfriend should be. He was just her best friend, someone she could depend on. Melissa pretended to be theatrically upset around Spencer, for the sake of appearances, but she still maintained her close friendship with Wren.

Around the time that Melissa had ended her engagement to Wren, construction workers had uncovered Alison's body when they were tearing down the gazebo in the DiLaurentis house. Unfortunately, this meant that the police would begin investigating Alison's murder. However, things were about get much worse for Melissa.

Her insufferable ex-boyfriend, Ian had returned to Rosewood and his first order of business was to blackmail her into marrying him. The bastard thought Spencer had killed Alison, which might have been true; Melissa had no way of knowing for sure.

Melissa only knew that either CeCe or Spencer had hit Alison that night, and she'd always do anything to protect either of them. Therefore, Melissa married Ian without hesitation. It seemed like the cleanest solution for a messy problem, and marrying for love wasn't an option anymore.

Unfortunately, her spontaneous wedding to Ian wouldn't solve all her problems. In a reckless attempt to win his sincere devotion, she had engaged in unprotected sex with the despicable man. Melissa felt like an idiot; she had allowed herself to get impregnated by the creep.  
  
To make matters worse, Ian had deluded himself into thinking that killing Spencer would please Melissa. He was a fool; he thought that Melissa considered her beloved sister a burden.

Thankfully, Ian had failed in murdering Spencer, and instead he had become a wanted fugitive. Melissa suspects that he sought out Jason for help, one of his only friends.

According to Spencer’s accusations, Ian had been hiding in the DiLaurentis house. The younger girl claimed that she had seen a figure lurking by the windows.  
  
It didn't matter, Melissa knew she had to get rid of Ian; he was a danger to Spencer. She would try to take advantage of his misplaced trust in her. She would try to convince Ian to flee the country.

Melissa persuaded Ian to meet her at an abandoned barn house. She was going to bring him a passport and enough money to start a new life somewhere else. She had even packed some of his things. Melissa was inefficiently playing the role of a doting wife.

Ian had other plans. He wanted Melissa to leave the country with him. The brunette girl reasoned with him and promised that she would be back at night. She told him that she had to grab some things from her house. Melissa then went home and packed a few items. She had to seem convincing until they got to the airport.

The dark-haired woman would have to come up with a better lie. She had to make sure that Ian went to the airport. She could say that they were on different flights or that she had to go to the bathroom, anything to get him to just board a plane.  
  
However, she was worried. Maybe she couldn’t handle Ian alone.  
  
When Melissa showed up at Wren's doorstep, she was in desperate need of help. She needed someone to rely on, she needed her best friend.

"M-Melissa?" Wren stuttered as he opened the door, "Are you okay?"

"Ian wants me to leave town with him." Melissa let herself in, walking right pass Wren and into the apartment.

"And that's a bad thing?" Wren was confused.

"He tried to kill my sister." Melissa stated coldly. "I need to get rid of him; I need him to board a plane, and leave me alone-."

"I thought you didn't believe Spencer's story?" Wren interjected, "Every time we've talked over the phone, you’ve seemed in love with him."

"It was an act." Melissa sat down on Wren's couch, "He knows something about me, and that's why I married him."

"Oh god, Melissa." Wren sat next to Melissa, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders, "What could he possibly know about you that would persuade you to marry him?"

"I buried Alison's body." Melissa confessed impulsively, "I thought Spencer had killed her, so I just buried the body in the construction site behind the DiLaurentis house."

"S-Spencer killed Alison DiLaurentis?" Wren was shocked, "But she seems to be adamant about finding what happened to her friend?"

"Back in those days, Spencer would do drugs to stay awake and study more. The night that Alison died, I saw her walking in the backyard, dragging a shovel." Melissa explained, "At the time, I thought it was either Spencer who killed her or..."

"Or who?" Wren encouraged Melissa to continue her statement by gently tightening his one-armed hug, "The person you love, right?"

"What? No. Well, I loved this person, but not anymore. They disappear without a trace after that night." Melissa was outraged; she no longer cared about CeCe Drake.  
  
“You used to call out her name, in your sleep.” Wren whispered softly, “I don’t know a lot of chaps named CeCe.”  
  
“I _don’t_ love her anymore, alright?” Melissa declared firmly.

"Alright." Wren smiled knowingly, "What do you need me to do?"

"Thank you, Wren." Melissa’s voice softened as she leaned into his embrace, "For everything."

 

* * *

  
  
Wren was such an honorable gentleman. He had agreed to accompany Melissa, to keep her safe.  
  
However, Ian was a violent bastard.

When Ian saw Melissa arriving at the barn house with Wren, he assumed that they were still a couple. He lunged toward the young doctor with a crowbar. Surprisingly, the smaller man managed to hold his own. That is, until Ian tossed him against a wall.

All those years of field hockey coaching had made Ian quite tougher than the more refined British man. However, Wren had managed to stall him enough for Melissa to pull out her father's gun; the brunette girl was always prepared to protect someone she loved.

As her former high school sweetheart hovered over Wren, Melissa closed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger. Ian had turned around just in time to receive a bullet right on the side of his head. Wren quickly got up on his feet and wrapped up Melissa in his arms.

Honestly, staging Ian's suicide had been the easy part. The next night, she and Wren showed up to "discover the corpse". It was a genius plan, especially since Spencer and her friends had shown up. She couldn't ask for a more gullible set of witnesses.  
  
Furthermore, Melissa played the part of the grieving young wife perfectly, not even Meryl Streep could have given a better performance. The hard part was keeping it all a secret.

Garrett had seen her walk out of the Rosewood clinic. Melissa had been planning on maintaining the ruse that she was pregnant in order to keep up appearances. No one would suspect a pregnant widow of murder.

Surprisingly, Garrett Reynolds was a sympathetic guy, unlike his best friend Ian. He had assumed that Melissa had lost the baby out of grief, and was pretending to still be pregnant because she was so heartbroken. That wasn't exactly true; she had aborted the devil spawn, there was no way she was going to have Ian's baby.

Melissa was glad that Garrett didn't ask questions about anything, and that he kept quiet about her "miscarriage." Spending time with Garrett had been useful.  
  
Thanks to her unlikely relationship with Garrett, she had finally found CeCe's videos. She had casually asked Garrett about them, and convinced the young man that she wanted the video files out of curiosity, that she just wanted to see if her former friend was really a mental patient. Garrett had gladly granted her request; the boy was very easy to sway.

After receiving the media files, Melissa couldn't help but view them. Much to her surprise, one of the recordings showed CeCe going in and out of Radley. Well, you had to fast-forward through it. The NAT club had the tendency of making surveillance videos that lasted six to ten hours.  
  
The other recordings depicted CeCe hanging around Rosewood; Melissa was in every single one of those videos. The brunette threw the media files away. She couldn’t afford to rewatch them every day, she couldn’t afford to cry every night.

Unfortunately, a third party began blackmailing Melissa about her fake pregnancy. They forced her to attend some masquerade party in the Rosewood Banquet Hall. It was a stupid request, so it didn't come as a shock that her anonymous extortionist was some insecure young girl that Alison had bullied.

Furthermore, Jenna had misguidedly pinned Alison's murder on Garrett. When the police arrested him at Melissa’s house, she couldn't help but feel guilty. The guilt didn't outweigh the relief that the two people she cared most about in the world would remain out of jail. Well, that Spencer would remain out of jail. She didn't care about CeCe Drake anymore.

 

* * *

 

"Do you know that some girl named CeCe Drake is back in town?” Spencer inquired innocently, “Do you know her?"

Her wine glass shattered when it hit the floor. Melissa couldn't deny that her reaction had been over-dramatic, but CeCe always stirred intense emotions in the brunette. Luckily, Spencer thought that Melissa was just drunk.

"Melissa, you can't possibly be drinking this early." Spencer could sound as judgmental as their mother sometimes.

Melissa rolled her eyes and began sweeping the sharp shards. It was going to be an intense day.

"Oh, I sort of remember her. Where did you see her?" Melissa kept her voice as neutral as possible.

"At The Brew. I think she's working at this new boutique across from it." Spencer said as she watched Melissa dispose of the glass remains in the trash, “Be careful not to cut yourself, Melissa.”

"Yes, thanks. You know, I should go get some coffee, to sober up." Melissa smiled at Spencer as she grabbed her purse and car keys. She acted nonchalant as she walked out the door.

However, Melissa was furious. She wasn't going to The Brew. She was going to give CeCe Drake a piece of her mind.

 

* * *

 

As Melissa parallel-parked next to the boutique, she checked herself out in the mirror. Her long hair was perfectly arranged waves and her light blue polo shirt hugged her body in all the right places.  Expectedly, Melissa completed her outfit with one of her signature blazers.

Melissa reapplied mascara and lip gloss. If she was going to make a scene in the store, she was going to make sure she looked gorgeous. CeCe was going to regret dumping her. She stepped out of the car with her confidence at an all-time high and marched in the small clothing shop.

As the door bells chimed, she spotted CeCe sitting behind the counter, casually reading a magazine. She was wearing a low cut orange dress, and her golden locks were cascading flawlessly along her back. CeCe didn't look up; she hadn't noticed Melissa yet.

"It amazes me that someone hired you." Melissa tried to sound malicious but ended up sounding mostly irritated. She had a better opening statement planned out. CeCe always ruined her best laid out plans.

"M-Melissa." CeCe stuttered. She hadn't expected to see Melissa here.

"Oh, you remember my name? What an honor." Melissa tried to remain composed.

"Melissa, I could never forget-" CeCe's lightly romantic statement was cut off by Melissa's slap, the sound of the brunette girl's hand clashing with CeCe's face echoed throughout the store.

A few people turned around to witness the scene. Melissa was never good at maintaining her composure. Unfortunately for CeCe, Melissa had been wearing a particularly edgy ring. A gash now decorated CeCe's left cheek.

"Don't you dare, CeCe Drake!" Melissa roared. Every customer in the store was looking at them now.  
  
Melissa didn’t care that everyone was staring at them, she was upset. Seeing CeCe reminded her how much she had missed the blonde girl. Her eyes began to water.

"Melissa, can we talk back there?" CeCe whispered as she gestured to the entrance of the employee backroom. She was so nervous; she hadn't even noticed that her face was bleeding.

"Fine." Melissa relented. Honestly, part of her felt incredibly bad that she had resorted to violence.

Melissa followed CeCe into the back storage room. She turned around to face Melissa but kept avoiding the brunette girl's eyes. CeCe looked ashamed, but Melissa had to remain firm.

"Are you going to say anything? You don't know where to start?” Melissa was hysterical, “Okay, how about you tell me why you left me to cover up the fact that you killed Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Melissa, I think Alison's alive. I didn't kill anyone." CeCe replied softly.

"CeCe, I couldn't care less if you had killed Alison, I'm mad because you left me!" Melissa fumed. CeCe looked shocked.

"I don't under-"

"Understand? You don't understand? Okay, let me make it  _super clear_  for you. I killed Ian when he became a danger to my sister. I'd kill for someone that I love. I'd kill for you!" Melissa wasn't joking. She glared at CeCe as she continued.

"And you? You couldn't even tell me where you were going. You ran off. You don't even comprehend what you did to me. I looked everywhere for you.” Melissa growled, “I looked for you until I convinced myself that I hated you. I'm not the same person anymore. I didn't really love anyone after you, CeCe. I don't love unless it's  _you_. You know how pathetic that is?”  
  
“Melissa, I didn’t-“  
  
“Look, I'm glad you didn't kill Alison. I hope you find her, or whatever you want. I'm done CeCe, I'm done with this." Melissa started to turn around to leave, but CeCe reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
“W-Wait, Mel.” CeCe pleaded. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Melissa obliged and turned back to face her. Truth be told, she wanted the blonde to stop her from walking out. She wanted CeCe to convince her to stay.

"Please, hear me out first. I couldn't stay. I thought I had killed Alison, how could I stay? I couldn't do that to you. I love you, Mel.” CeCe was crying, “You deserve so much more than what I can offer you. I’ve been locked up in Radley for the past two years, Mel. I’m damaged, I’m not worth anything."

Melissa was trying to remain resentful but she couldn't help but feel bad. CeCe hadn't even complained about Melissa slapping her, and that gash was still oozing out a bit of blood. Furthermore, CeCe sounded genuinely sincere.

"I'm sorry that I slapped you. Regardless of what you did to me, I shouldn't have hit you." Melissa looked at CeCe's cheek, “I apologize for my reckless outburst.”

"It's fine. I've had worse things happen to me." CeCe looked down to her feet as she continued speaking, "I'm so sorry, Melissa. I thought you'd be better off without seeing me again, and maybe I just couldn't stand to see you with someone else, as selfish as that sounds.”  
  
“Do you still love me?” Melissa murmured softly.  
  
“Yes.” CeCe replied without hesitation, “I’ve always loved you, and I always will.”  
  
“Why are you back now, CeCe?” Melissa asked tentatively.  
  
“I'm back because I need to find Alison; if I find her, my family will finally free me. They know I hit Alison, but if she's fine, then they'll sign me out Radley. I'll be-"

"I'll help you." Melissa stated.

"What? No, I couldn't-"

"What do you need?" Melissa interjected as she stepped closer to CeCe, “I’ll help you. You see, I’ve never stopped loving you, and I always will.”  
  
Melissa smiled as she echoed CeCe’s previous love declaration. She reached out and brought her hand up to CeCe's face. She cupped CeCe's injured cheek, stroking the tiny gash tenderly.

"I'm sorry for this; I have a shitty way of proving that I love you." Melissa grimaced, "Let me make it up to you, tell me what you need."

"I don't know. I'm not sure. There's so much noise in my head when you aren't around." CeCe confessed sincerely. Melissa's heart melted.  
  
Melissa remembered why CeCe had been locked up in Radley; it had been a disgustingly unjustifiable reason, the girl hadn’t been crazy. She was just a girl who had been born in a boy’s body.

However, Melissa realized that the years CeCe had spent locked up in that place had deteriorated her mind. She pulled CeCe into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Then I'll be around." Melissa grinned as she felt CeCe nodded into her neck. She placed a gentle kiss on the side of smaller girl's head. CeCe leaned back to look at Melissa.

"I never stopped loving you. I know that maybe you don’t believe me, but I don't know how to love anyone else." CeCe's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Good. I don't want you to love anyone else. CeCe, I’m so sorry that I hit you, I didn’t give you a chance to explain.” Melissa sighed, “God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. You're perfect Melissa, and I-" CeCe broke down in tears. She was just so overwhelmed by it all. Melissa Hastings still loved her. It was all too much.

"Baby, calm down. Can you get someone to cover for you? Let me take you home." Melissa placed one hand on CeCe's shoulder and the other on the smaller girl's waist, trying to keep her steady.  
  
“What? You want-“  
  
“To take you home.” Melissa interrupted gently, “I’ll take care of you. Call someone to cover for you.”

"Yeah, I'll call someone in. Just give me a second." She gave Melissa a small smile and walked over to a nearby desk that held a landline phone.

Melissa pulled out her car keys; there was no way she'd leave CeCe alone in her current emotional state.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Chapter 6

A Girl Makes A Confession

* * *

 

"This is my recently acquired apartment. It's pretty much set, I don't own much." CeCe unlocked the front door and revealed her quaint loft.

"I-I'll make some tea." CeCe stated nervously.  

Melissa entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. As the brunette girl turned around, she noticed that CeCe was very flustered.

"Ce, come here baby." Melissa whispered.

CeCe stopped walking toward the kitchen and spun around to face Melissa.

"Y-Yes?" CeCe seemed so nervous and agitated. Melissa knew that all the chamomile tea in the world wouldn't calm her down.

"Just come here." Melissa smiled sweetly and gestured for CeCe to get closer.

CeCe walked toward Melissa. She was just so anxious, and she had so much noise in her head. She needed Melissa to quiet it down.

Melissa gently placed her hands on blonde girl's waist and pulled her closer. CeCe wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and smiled.

Leaning forward, Melissa softly rested her head on the smaller girl’s forehead.

After a few seconds, Melissa closed the distance between them, pressing her lips onto CeCe's. She heard the blonde girl moan into their kiss.  
  
Melissa pulled back; she didn’t want to get carried away. The brunette girl noticed that CeCe looked incredibly vulnerable.

"Where's your bed?" Melissa sounded forceful.

CeCe was scared. She didn't know how well she could perform sexually with her head in such a messy state.

"Through t-that door. Mel, I don't know if I can satisfy you, I'm-."

"Oh no, baby. I just want you to lay down." Melissa explained reassuringly, "You need to get some sleep."

The brunette girl realized how inappropriate she had sounded by asking where the bed was. She just wanted to comfort CeCe, not take advantage of her.

"Oh. You just want me to sleep?" CeCe asked. Melissa nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"C-Can you hold me? I know it sounds lame." CeCe blushed and looked away; she was embarrassing herself.

"Of course, CeCe. I love you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want you to feel better." Melissa cupped CeCe's face with both her hands. She pressed a chaste kiss onto the blonde girl’s lips.  
  
CeCe smiled to herself. Melissa always made her feel better. She grabbed one of the brunette’s hands and led her toward the bedroom.

Upon entering, Melissa closed the door behind her. CeCe sat on the bottom of the bed, looking very nervous.

CeCe was still hung up on having sex with Melissa. She needed to keep the brunette girl happy, even if she wasn’t feeling well.

"What's wrong, baby?" Melissa asked as noticed how despondent CeCe seemed. The shorter woman looking down at the floor; she was clearly worried about something.

"I just wish I could make you feel good tonight. To make up for lost time. To show how much I love you. I just-"

"Sex isn't love." Melissa interrupted CeCe's rant and took a graceful stride toward the blonde girl. She sat next to CeCe and wrapped her up in a comforting embrace.

"This is love. Just let me be here with you. That's all love is. I'll chase your demons away, and in the morning, we'll come up with a plan to get rid of them for good." Melissa declared as CeCe placed her head on the taller girl's chest.

Melissa ran her hands through the smaller girl's blonde curls, trying to offer her all the reassurance she could. Sex hadn't really crossed brunette girl's mind.

"Let's go to bed, Ce." Melissa whispered tenderly.

The dark-haired woman was probably going to stay up all night. She had to come up with a way to draw Alison out, and permanently end CeCe's unfair imprisonment at Radley.

 

* * *

 

When Melissa woke up in the morning, it took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She had forgotten where she was for a second, but then she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. CeCe was safely snuggled into her chest.  
  
Melissa smiled to herself as she ran her hands up and down CeCe's back. The smaller blonde groaned; she wasn't ready to get up just yet.

It had been an exhausting night. Melissa had helped CeCe change into a more comfortable top for bed. After urging CeCe to lay down, she had cuddled up the blonde girl tightly in her arms. Thankfully, CeCe had slept peacefully in Melissa’s warm embrace.  
  
On the other hand, the brunette girl hadn’t been able to get any rest. Melissa had spent most of the night reflecting on their current situation.

Lately, committing murder to cover up Alison's death had been an appropriate solution to her. However, the mischievous young blonde was actually alive. Melissa began to wonder who the dead girl in Alison's grave was.

"M-Melissa?" CeCe whispered as she woke up.

"Yes, Ce?" Melissa placed a kiss on the older one girl's forehead.  
  
“I just didn’t think that you were real.” CeCe murmured softly, “I thought that it all had been a dream.”  
  
“No, baby. It isn’t a dream. I’m here.” Melissa caressed CeCe’s cheek, “I’ll always be here.”  
  
Suddenly, CeCe sat up on the bed. She seemed very conflicted about something as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll react to it." CeCe bit her lower lip nervously.

"I'll probably be harsh and judgmental. I am a Hastings." Melissa joked as she sat up and crossed her legs. She was probably going to need coffee after this conversation.

"I'm serious, Mel." CeCe whimpered.

"I love you, CeCe. I won’t ever judge you. Tell me.” Melissa wrapped both her arms around CeCe and pulled her close.

"My real name isn't CeCe Drake." CeCe confessed.

"No? But it sounds so legit." Melissa playfully smirked. She had suspected that CeCe Drake was an alias.

Two years ago, Melissa had searched for the blonde girl, and she had never been able to find a single record under that name.

"What?" CeCe thought that Melissa would be furious to discover that she still had secrets. She pulled back from Melissa’s embrace to look at the brunette girl.

"After that night, when I looked for you, none of the private investigators that I hired found any record of your alleged name. It seemed logical that you would use an alias to run around Rosewood without your parents finding out about it." Melissa smiled reassuringly, but CeCe still seemed on edge.

"D-Do you know, w-who my parents are?" CeCe mumbled nervously.

"Let's see; golden blonde hair, captivating blue eyes, and a playful grin. Might you be a trademark member of the DiLaurentis family?" Melissa teased. Her intelligence wasn't falsely advertised, and it wasn’t a secret that CeCe had always wanted to be around that family.

"Y-Yes. I didn't tell you because you always talked about how hated them, and-"

"I do hate them. They locked  _you_  up." Melissa stated coldly. She reached out and cupped CeCe's face, pulling her in for a firm kiss. She tangled her hands in golden locks while CeCe wrapped her arms around Melissa's waist.  
  
After Melissa released CeCe’s lips, she began tenderly caressing one of the blonde girl’s cheeks with her hand.

"I remember what they did.” Melissa muttered gently as stroked CeCe’s face. “They locked you up because of, well, you know."

"Yes, my father was embarrassed of what I am. I'm something he couldn't tolerate, an abomina-"

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare even think that." Melissa interjected angrily. She had always sensed that CeCe had an ingrained sense of self-hate. It wasn't her fault. After all, her parents had thrown her away for being different.

"Mel, it's true. I'm the family's dark secret. Luckily, they had two other perfect kids." CeCe lowered her head. Melissa pulled her back into her arms, allowing the blonde to rest her head on her chest.

"Perfect? Which one? Jason the alcoholic pervert or Alison the evil bitch?" Melissa said harshly, "There is nothing wrong with you CeCe. There is something wrong with all of them."

CeCe nuzzled into Melissa's neck. Her head was getting loud again. She needed Melissa to calm her down. No one else could make her feel at ease.

"How did you manage to get in our yearbook?" Melissa inquired, "You were listed under CeCe Drake. It also said you were prom queen, among other things.

"A staff nurse, Eddie Lamb, he allowed me to use a computer for a few hours each day. He wasn’t supposed to, it’s against Radley policy." CeCe pulled back to look at Melissa’s face as she spoke, "I took advantage of that. I hacked the school system during your senior year. The yearbook staff didn't notice in time, it seems that my Photoshop skills were efficient. They printed out the yearbooks with me in them before they realized that the system must have glitched."  
  
“Why did you do it?” Melissa was couldn’t figure out why CeCe would risk that kind nurse’s job over a meaningless prank.

“Well, I was hoping…” CeCe seemed flustered, “It’s stupid and cheesy.”  
  
“Now you _have_ to tell me.” Melissa grinned playfully, “Please?”  
  
“I was hoping you’d notice me.” CeCe blushed brightly.

“Oh.” Melissa lifted a hand to cup one of CeCe’s cheeks, encouraging the blonde to face her, “I really wish I had seen you. If I had actually looked through my yearbook, I would have definitely noticed you. I swear it.”  
  
CeCe smiled as Melissa leaned in and kissed her softly. The brunette lingered for a few seconds before pulling back. She adored the crimson blush that had spread across CeCe’s face.

"You're utterly captivating, Ce." Melissa gushed, "I would have _definitely_ noticed you."

"T-Thank you, Mel." CeCe stuttered shyly, "You always make me feel amazing."  
  
“Oh, and did Jessica find out? About the yearbook?" Melissa wondered as she placed her hands on CeCe's waist.

"No, I don’t think so. After all, she didn’t know that I was going by the name of CeCe Drake. However, she did ask the staff at Radley to prohibit me from using the computer. She said that I should focus on my studies." CeCe smiled sadly, "I'm glad she didn't know that I was using an alias until I went to Cape May with them. The name, CeCe Drake, gave me the chance I needed to meet you."

"I'm glad you found a way back to me, baby." Melissa began gently caressing CeCe's lower back, snuggling into the blonde girl. "When we went to Cape May, that was like a family vacation for you, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, my mom freaked out, but it was too late. Jason had introduced me as his girlfriend and my dad was already expecting CeCe Drake, the girl he had heard so much about." CeCe explained, "After the trip, my mother tried to keep Alison and Jason away from me. I think she told my little sister that I had gone to Radley, impersonating her. Mom wanted Alison to consider me a bad influence."

"Did Alison stop talking to you after that?" Melissa asked, 'Did she get mad at you?"

"No, she thought it was a prank, like the time I dared Eric Kahn to steal a car and then I called the cops on him." CeCe smirked, "You know, I couldn't stand how he was always trying to flirt with you."

"Oh, I remember that. Eric was so mad." Melissa kissed CeCe briefly, "You're so mischievous."

"Well, I am the infamous CeCe Drake." CeCe giggled.

"What's your real name, baby?" Melissa remembered the blonde girl had yet to disclose that.

CeCe lifted her head. She placed one hand on Melissa's cheek, caressing the taller girl softly as she spoke.

"I'll tell you when this is all over. You need CeCe now. You don't need the real me. The real me is a mess." CeCe sounded so dejected.

"Okay, I'm not going to push you into telling me, but you know that I'll love her, just like I love you.” Melissa smiled playfully, "Now, get dressed. I'm going to go get us breakfast and coffee at The Brew. Then, you're going to explain to me how you got out of Radley and I'm going to think of a way to solve this."

Melissa gave CeCe a quick peck on the cheek. She turned and sat up on the edge of the bed, facing away from CeCe as she began putting her shoes on.

"You'll come back, right?" CeCe muttered weakly as Melissa turned back around to look at her.

CeCe looked so small and rejected. She just sat on the bed, fidgeting with her hands.

Melissa's heart broke at the sight of the fragile girl. CeCe had been abandoned by her family; she feared that Melissa would do the same thing.

"CeCe, look at me." Melissa reached out and stroked CeCe’s cheek with one hand. She leaned in and pressed her lips on CeCe's forehead, encouraging her to look up.

"Whatever happens, I'll always come back for you, okay? We're in this together. I might get mad, you might get mad, but I swear to you, I'll always come back." Melissa's voice did not falter. CeCe conceded a smile.

"You're so hot when you're making declarations." CeCe smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm  _always_  hot." Melissa smirked as she stood up from the bed and tried to flatten out her shirt. Sleeping in her outfit had been an idiotic idea.

"And always modest." CeCe teased.

"Well, I got you to smile. I'll be back, baby." Melissa grinned as she walked out the doorway, putting on her blazer.

CeCe began getting off the bed as she heard the front door click. She smiled to herself; she'd better start getting dressed. She dare not disobey Melissa Hastings.

 

* * *

 

"Wait. Who is Mona?" Melissa questioned as she took a sip of her latte. She was sitting at CeCe's coffee table while the blonde girl was pacing around the dining room.

"The girl who was A. The girl who psychologically tortured your sister and her friends." CeCe continued after seeing Melissa nod, "The way she talked to me, as if I were Alison, it makes me think my sister's still alive. Mona was under some medication when I got her to tell me everything about her escapades as A, so she doesn't even know who I am.”  
  
“And now she thinks you’re on her team?” Melissa asked. She was trying to make sense of this whole mess.  
  
“Yes, I allowed her to think that I'd help if she told me how to escape. That's how I found a way to leave; the girl is  _literally_  a genius.” CeCe explained excitedly, “She has all this hacking equipment from when she was A. I'm not dumb though, so I haven't revealed my true identity to her. I stopped visiting her after her medication wore off. I'm like an anonymous sidekick.”

"Alright, but I  _literally_  buried someone." Melissa had a dark sense of humor.

"Yes, I think that was my former friend, Bethany Young." CeCe sighed, "She stole my clothes and went to attack my mom. I think my mom was having an affair with her dad, I'm not really sure. All I know is that I hit Alison thinking it was her. My mom buried Alison, and you must have buried Bethany."

"Wait, back up. Why did you own the same exact outfit that Alison did?" Melissa was completely lost.

"Before that night, my mom always bought us the same outfits." CeCe's eyes began to water, "Afterwards, she never came back to see me again, but if I bring Alison-"

"She'll have her precious daughter and she'll leave you to rot in Radley." Melissa was furious. How could they treat CeCe like a dog? Why didn't CeCe see that her mother was barely any better than her father?

"She's the only person who has ever loved me, for being me. I need my mom." CeCe cried. Melissa stood up and walked toward the blonde girl.

"She’s not the _only_ person." She placed her hands on CeCe's hips and pulled the shorter woman closer to her.

"Mel, what do you even see in me? You're perfect; smart, talented, beautiful. You could have any guy or any girl. Anyone who isn't-" Melissa pressed her lips onto CeCe's mouth, effectively ending her rant.

CeCe responded by wrapping her arms around Melissa's neck. The taller girl began trailing light kisses on the other girl's jawline and down her neck.

"For starters, you have this luscious golden hair," Melissa ran one of her hands through the blonde girl's curls, "And the softest skin." The taller girl cupped CeCe's cheek with her other hand, "You have hypnotizing eyes."

"You're exaggerating." CeCe grinned as she leaned into Melissa's touch.

"No, I'm not. You see, your smile is mesmerizing," The brunette girl moved her hand toward CeCe's mouth and began tracing the older girl's lips with her finger, "And your lips are so addictively sweet."

Melissa looked at CeCe who had closed her eyes. She pushed her lips on CeCe's briefly, "I love you. It's as simple as that."

"Nothing about me is simple. Mel, I'm nothing. You deserve a prince or-"

"But I want you. I only want you." Melissa passionately kissed CeCe, pushing her back.

"Mel, maybe," CeCe tried to speak between kisses, "we can take this to the bedroom?"

"Wish granted." Melissa scooped CeCe up in her arms. She carried the blonde bridal style through the room's doorway and toward the bed.

"Wow, you're pretty strong, like Wonder Woman." CeCe smiled as Melissa laid her on the mattress.

"I work out a lot.” Melissa grinned, “Also, you’re very light.”

"Smooth answer." CeCe smiled as Melissa crawled on top of her.

"CeCe, you're the most gorgeous woman that I've ever seen." Melissa hovered over CeCe and gazed upon her body appreciatively.

"No, I'm not. You know why, I'm not even a real-" Melissa cut her off with a rough kiss. She hated what CeCe had almost said about herself. It was worse than she feared. The memory of Charlie still tormented the blonde girl.

"You don't know, do you? You're stunningly beautiful. I'm so captivated by you. God, CeCe, all you have to do is smile at me and I'd do anything for you." Melissa sighed tenderly, "All this time, I never found a single damn person that measured up to you. I'm built with the capacity to only feel for  _you_. I love you, CeCe Drake."

CeCe was almost speechless, but she managed to sincerely reply, "I love you, Melissa Hastings."

Melissa spent the whole night showing CeCe just how much she loved her. After all, the brunette girl had always been an overachiever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Girl Searches For Answers

* * *

 

Melissa lay wide awake in bed, so many thoughts were running through her head. She glanced to her side and saw CeCe's nude form completely wrapped up in the bed blankets. Melissa sighed; she rotated her body completely over, facing the smaller girl.

CeCe was still so self-conscious about her body, even if Melissa had spent the whole night adoring it. She pulled the blonde into her, untangling the girl from the sheets and pressing their bodies closely together.

"Mel, I love you." CeCe sleepily mumbled and nuzzled into Melissa's neck, her favorite safe haven. The brunette smiled to herself as she placed a gentle kiss on the other girl's head.

"Sleep, baby. I'll be here." Melissa's heart melted when she saw CeCe nod and cuddle into her.

Melissa had always thought that CeCe had used her, that everything the blonde girl had told her was a lie. She thought CeCe was out partying and gallivanting around the world. That wasn't the case at all.

CeCe had been locked up in a mental institute for the past two years, just like she had been for 15 years prior to the summer they met. Melissa felt disgusted by the DiLaurentis family.

The brunette girl remembered everything CeCe had ever said about her family. However, now she had names and faces to hate.

Kenneth DiLaurentis was the despot father who had greatly overreacted when little Charles had accidentally hurt baby Alison. The boy had just been trying to bathe his little sister; however, he had almost drowned her because he didn't notice that the water-level in the bathtub was too high.

Honestly, it was a normal incident that was bound to happen every time a parent left a small child unsupervised with a baby. Charles had good intentions; he wanted to comfort his little sister. At that age, Melissa would have purposely smothered her own sister if she were crying incessantly.

CeCe's father had just used that as an excuse lock her up in Radley. Kenneth knew that his eldest child enjoyed wearing dresses and playing with dolls.

Melissa fumed; she tightened her hold on the girl in arms. CeCe had been confined in a mental institute just for being a girl who had been born in a boy's body. It wasn't fair.

Jessica DiLaurentis wasn't truly better than her husband. She had allowed him to discard CeCe. The woman would never defy her husband if it meant losing the luxurious lifestyle she had grown accustomed to.

Therefore, CeCe hadn't had a real childhood. She had been robbed of going to amusement parks, watching movies, and playing with friends. She had never even been allowed to indulge in the simple act of binge-eating junk food on a bad day.

Had CeCe even seen a recent Disney film? Had she ever eaten a whole pint of ice-cream? Had she ever played a video game?

The blonde girl had probably spent most of her birthdays on her own, and there was no way that Jessica DiLaurentis could visit the poor child at Radley on Christmas when she had to host an elaborate dinner party. Melissa felt her heart contort; CeCe had spent every single holiday alone.

Melissa was working herself up. She had always known the DiLaurentis family was toxic, but she didn't know the extent of their malice. They had destroyed CeCe. She couldn't imagine what she'd do to them if given the chance, but she had to focus on finding Alison.

If they found Alison, CeCe would finally be free of that monstrous family. They'd have no crime to hold over their eldest daughter's head.

Melissa could probably pin Bethany's murder on Garrett; the poor fool was already in jail for Alison's alleged death anyways. As it stands, no one knew who had hit Bethany. Maybe Garrett was really the culprit.

The brunette girl had to think of something, she needed to find Alison. CeCe deserved to be liberated from Radley, she deserved a chance at a normal life. There was nothing Melissa wouldn't do for the blonde girl. She loved CeCe too much to just stand by and watch her suffer.

Suddenly, an idea flashed across Melissa's mind. Alison could be lured out by using something she cared for, and the young blonde girl had always been obsessed with her posse of friends.

Melissa realized that if Spencer and the girls were in serious trouble, Alison might come to their aide. CeCe had Mona fooled already; the blonde girl just needed to play along like a silent partner until the time was right.

The small criminal mastermind might know something, they just had to monitor her and see if she revealed anything about Alison.

The dark-haired woman could do some investigating as well; she just needed CeCe to take her to Mona's lair. The original "A" could have collected things that might help them find Alison's current whereabouts.  
  
Melissa strengthened her resolved. She'd discuss her plan with the blonde girl in the morning. The dark-haired woman cuddled against CeCe's warm body, leaning and pecking the smaller girl's cheek tenderly.

"I love you, CeCe." Melissa whispered into the blonde's ear, gently stroking her cheek. She watched the older girl snuggle closely into her arms.

"I love you, Mel." CeCe murmured sleepily.

The brunette girl smiled; she closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to rest.

 

* * *

 

Melissa was apprehensive about leaving her car in the eerie parking lot. The brunette girl had drove them to a clandestine apartment building located in a seemingly sketchy neighborhood. However, since CeCe claimed that Mona had established her new lair at this apartment complex, the brunette didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

"Are you sure that it's here?" Melissa was tentatively trailing behind the blonde girl.

"Yeah, I've been here a few times." CeCe led Melissa into the building. She knew where she was going. Mona had rented the "A" apartment room; CeCe assumed the small girl valued irony.

"The A room? Seriously?" Melissa commented judgmentally as CeCe stopped in front of the apartment and began unlocking the door.

"It gets worse, brace yourself." CeCe opened the door cautiously, revealing the room's creepy interior contents.

"Wow. Can you say generic serial killer?" Melissa laughed as she entered the room.  
  
The walls of the single-room loft were completely wallpapered with photographs. Some images were of Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, but most were of Alison.

"There's also a bunch of creepily accurate dolls, modeled after each of the five girls. There are a lot of creepy masks and costumes. Oh, and there's some pictures of you here, dressed in a black swan costume." CeCe pointed to the aforementioned photographs of Melissa on the wall.

"How can you even tell that's me?" Melissa inquired; after all, she was wearing a mask.

"I've been bored out of my mind for two years. All I could do is think about you, your face, and the outline of your body..." CeCe blushed, "so unforgettable."

Melissa smiled. She reached out and grabbed CeCe's hand. The brunette intertwined their fingers together before leaning and softly kissing CeCe on the cheek. She was glad the older girl hadn't forgotten about her.

"That’s pretty sweet." Melissa gushed, "But seriously, how can anyone afford to print out so many pictures?"

"No idea." CeCe giggled, "Oh, here are the new hoodies that I bought her. I'm such a valuable member of the A-team."

"You're my favorite member." Melissa grinned.

As CeCe smiled, a certain mask caught her eye. She walked over toward the object, dragging Melissa along; she was enjoying holding the brunette’s hand way too much to let go of it.

"Is that a mask of Alison's face?" Melissa asked as CeCe inspected it.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't remember seeing Alison with one. She would have talked to me about it. She confided in me a lot." CeCe seemed dejected; she obviously missed the younger girl.

Melissa had almost forgotten that Alison _was_ the blonde girl's little sister. She squeezed CeCe's hand for comfort.

"Isn't that a logo? Maybe we can ask the sculptor when Alison had these masks made." Melissa pointed at the mark on the back of the creepy mask.

"Yes, we should. I'll look it up and then-"

"I should go alone. You shouldn't expose yourself around town too much. At least not until things settle down. Go to your boutique, pretend to work, get on Mona's good side, and play along with whatever mischief she has in store for the four musketeers." Melissa stated.

CeCe loved it when Melissa took control; the younger girl was so attractive when she was barking out commands.

"Alright. Be careful though. Also, I think Mona's latest plan involves putting a snake in a fitting room..." CeCe avoided Melissa's eyes as she spoke, "with Spencer inside."

"I trust you. You'll keep my little sister safe." Melissa lifted CeCe's chin and kissed her briefly, "Right?"

"Right, of course, I'll call it off-"

"No. You'll do whatever the small fiend suggests. As long as it doesn't kill Spencer, get this done. Promise me that you'll get this done, we need Mona to trust us." Melissa stated firmly.

"Alright, I promise." CeCe conceded, “But promise me that you’ll be careful. Remember that we talked about how our relationship should remain a secret for now.”  
  
“I remember. We’ll play it safe.” Melissa nodded in agreement, “Well, do you want me to drop you off at the boutique?”

"No, can you give me a ride to the high school? Spencer owes me a favor for having submitted her college application to the University of Pennsylvania after it was past due. I need to collect on it. The plan this week is to frame Paige for Maya's murder." CeCe explained as they walked out of the lair.

"I don't know who any of those people are." Melissa seemed genuinely confused.

"You're so incredibly self-involved." CeCe laughed, "But I love you anyway."

 

* * *

 

Mona was intense. She had been trying to get Spencer and her friends to suspect Emily's current girlfriend, Paige, of murdering Emily's previous girlfriend, Maya.

As Mona's anonymous "A" partner, CeCe manipulated Spencer into thinking that Paige had been a threat to Alison. It was pretty simple, Melissa's little sister was easy to sway.

Afterwards, she scared Spencer into thinking that Paige had been trying to hurt her by placing a venomous snake in her fitting room. CeCe hated this part of the plan, she was worried she wouldn't be able to "save" Spencer in time. Luckily, the blonde synchronized it perfectly and Melissa's little sister remained unscathed.

The final of the plan was to plant some incriminating evidence into Paige’s purse for Spencer and the other girls to find. Compared to killing a snake with a mannequin leg, this task was less complicated.

Evidently, it had been a long and stressful day for CeCe. The blonde wished she could go and visit Melissa, the younger girl always made her feel better.

However, both of them had an agreement; they couldn't be seen together. No one could ever find out that Melissa and CeCe were dating, not until everything was over.

If anyone found out, the news would eventually reach Mona, and then the couple might become enticing victims for “A” blackmail.

Mona would thoroughly investigate who CeCe Drake was, and what her relation to Melissa Hastings meant in regards to the events that occurred the night that Alison allegedly died.

Simply put, everything would fall apart for CeCe and Melissa if they were linked. Their relationship would explain all the holes in the intriguing mystery behind Alison's murder.

Therefore, CeCe couldn’t show up at the Hastings household; she didn't even know how she could discreetly call or text Melissa.

As CeCe opened up the front door of her small loft, she realized that she wouldn't have to worry about contacting Melissa Hastings; the brunette girl was calmly sitting on her couch.

“M-Mel?” CeCe was surprised, “How did you get in?”

“I picked the lock.” Melissa stated casually.

The dark-haired woman stood up and walked toward CeCe, welcoming the blonde girl with a loving hug.

“You know how to pick a lock? Are you-“

“Is Spencer okay?” Melissa interjected as she pulled back from their embrace.

“Y-Yes, she’s fine.” CeCe couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

As selfish as it sounded, the blonde girl was hoping Melissa had come to see her, not to ask about Spencer’s well-being.

“Good. I knew you’d keep my sister safe.” Melissa grinned proudly at CeCe, “Oh and before I forget. Here’s the address to my apartment in Philadelphia and this is my spare key.”

CeCe was confused as she accepted the small slip of paper and metal trinket. Melissa continued smiling sweetly, placing her hands on the blonde girl’s waist.

“I know that we can’t be seen together, but you can show up at my apartment whenever you want.” Melissa ran her hands up and down CeCe’s torso tenderly, “I’ll make you dinner and we can talk about anything, okay?”

“Y-You’d do all t-that, for me?” CeCe’s voice trembled; she was feeling very emotional.

“Of course, I’d do anything for you.” Melissa leaned in and kissed CeCe briefly, “I love you, CeCe, and I hate being away from you.”

CeCe was speechless; she felt so small in the light of Melissa's unconditional love. However, the brunette girl interpreted CeCe's silence as rejection.

"Oh, unless you don't want the key?" Melissa asked softly, "God, it's too much, right? I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No, Mel." CeCe's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "I want the key, I-I'm just so _happy_. I didn't think that you'd want to be with me. My life is complicated, and-"

Melissa pressed her lips onto CeCe's softer ones, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

CeCe forgot what she wanted to say when she felt Melissa's hands caress her lower back. The dark-haired girl began to gently nibble on the blonde's lower lip.

After a few minutes of passionately exploring each other’s mouths, Melissa pulled back. She rested her forehead against CeCe's, softly breathing in the blonde girl's scent.

“Can you stay with me tonight, Mel?” CeCe asked gently. Her voice sounded so vulnerable.  
  
“Of course, baby.” Melissa nodded, “You can’t get rid of me.”  
  
CeCe giggled lightly; she would never want to get rid of Melissa Hastings. The brunette girl was the only person in CeCe's life who had never disappointed her. 

 

* * *

 

"Mom, p-please. D-Don't go." CeCe whimpered in her sleep.

Melissa began to stir awake, CeCe's muffled cries had interrupted her slumber. She felt the blonde girl tremble in her arms.

"Please. Don't l-leave me." CeCe sobbed.

"Baby, wake up." Melissa cooed into CeCe's ear, "Sweetie, wake up. Don't worry, I'm here."

"M-Mel?" CeCe murmured as she began to open her eyes, “I’m s-sorry that I woke you up.”

"No need to apologize. You had a nightmare. Do you remember what it was about?" Melissa asked softly, “You can tell me.”

"I had a nightmare, about w-when my parents left me. I was so sad and scared. It was all just so vivid." CeCe cried, "They told me that I should have just tried harder to be a boy."

"But you aren't a boy. You're a girl. You're _my_ girl." Melissa held CeCe firmly, and lifted the blonde girl's chin. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You're amazing and I love you. The real you.”

"Melissa, t-thank you." Tears streamed down CeCe's eyes. Melissa wiped them off; she couldn't stand to see the smaller girl in pain, "Even if you are _borderline_ possessive."

"Well, I'm _your_ girl too." Melissa grinned, "Do you feel better now? Do you want some warm milk?"

"Warm milk?" CeCe was perplexed.

"When I was little, my parents would give me warm milk to help me sleep." Melissa explained.

"Oh." CeCe nodded dejectedly.

Melissa felt idiotic as she realized that the blonde girl had never been truly cared for. Her heart began to ache. The brunette really hated CeCe's negligent family.

"I'll make you some." Melissa smiled as she got up and headed toward the kitchen.

As Melissa placed a mug full of milk in the microwave, she thought about how lonely CeCe must have felt growing up. The smaller girl had spent all her life in isolation; she didn't have any comforting memories. Melissa wasn't sure if she could ever truly fix that, but she swore to herself that she would try.

 

* * *

 

"Here you go, hot cocoa with extra marshmallows." Melissa smiled as she handed CeCe the warm mug.

"Hot cocoa? Is this another family tradition?" CeCe inquired.

"Yes, starting now. This is _our_ family tradition." Melissa briefly caressed CeCe's face as she tucked back a lose strand of hair behind the blonde girl's ear.

"Our family?" CeCe sounded confused. She titled her head to the side, something Melissa always found incredibly adorable.

"You and me. Whenever one of us feels bad, the other one makes hot cocoa." Melissa climbed back on the bed as she spoke.

It took a few seconds for Melissa's words to sink in. However, when CeCe fully processed what the brunette girl had said, her face lit up, and she began to cheerfully sip her cocoa.

Melissa sat on the bed next to her, gently stroking CeCe's golden locks with one hand as the blonde girl drank her sweet, chocolaty treat.

After a few minutes, CeCe handed the empty mug to the taller girl, who then placed it on the nightstand. In silence, Melissa laid back on the bed and pulled the blonde girl down with her.

"You feel better?" Melissa asked as the smaller girl snuggled into her arms.

"Yes. Thank you, Melissa." CeCe leaned in and kissed Melissa softy.

"It was my pleasure." Melissa said as CeCe pulled away. The blonde girl was broadly smiling.

"You are such a sap. That new family tradition?" CeCe laid her head on Melissa's chest as she wrapped her arms around the brunette girl. "You are too sweet. I love you, Mel.”

"And I love you, Ce." Melissa replied softly, "Try to get some sleep, I'll watch over you."

"Good night, Mel." CeCe nuzzled against Melissa, sighing contently as she felt the brunette girl's arms around her.

Melissa smiled to herself as she pulled the blonde girl closer. She began stroking CeCe's back lovingly, placing a tender kiss on the smaller girl's head.

After a while, she felt CeCe's heartbeat steady, indicating that the blonde girl had fallen asleep. Melissa was right in assuming that hot cocoa would be a lot more effective than warm milk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Girl Sets A Plan Into Motion

* * *

 

Ironically, Maya’s real murderer foiled Mona's intricate framing plan by kidnapping Paige.

It all got out of hand, like most of Mona's schemes always did. Luckily, it ended well enough. Emily vanquished the killer, Garrett got released for Maya's murder, and no one got hurt.

Well, Spencer's friend, Caleb, ended up getting shot, but he's alive, so Melissa still considers it a happy ending for the most part.

Unfortunately, CeCe and Melissa weren't any closer to finding out if Alison was truly alive. The mask-maker, Hector, hadn't been very helpful.

However, he had been  _very_  creepy. He agreed to tell Melissa about Alison, after she agreed to let him make a mask out of her face.

All he knew was that Alison needed money that summer, and that she had sold her face to him for a percentage of the earnings he made by selling her masks. Melissa was irritated. He couldn't even tell her the exact date that he last saw Alison that summer.

The dark-haired woman was clever though. In order to cover her tracks, Melissa paid Hector and ordered him to give the next person who came asking about Alison, some false and intriguing information.

Lamentably, CeCe had an unexpected dilemma. She was out of Radley, but she still needed medication to keep herself calm and rational. Melissa's caresses and scent could only do so much. Thankfully, Wren was a true friend; he was a loyal confidant who gave out medicine prescriptions and didn't ask too many questions.

Truth be told, Wren was grateful that Melissa had allowed him to stay a part of her life. She had forgiven him for cheating on her with Spencer because the brunette girl knew that they didn't work as a couple. They had no spark, no magic. Melissa was just simply his best friend; a very reliable companion.

During their courtship, the young British doctor had always felt like Melissa was disconnected from him. Now he knew why; CeCe was the only person that Melissa was capable of loving. Therefore, he was going to do everything he possibly could to help them.

Actually, Wren had really outdone himself. He made sure that the Radley staff members didn't talk about any patients that matched CeCe's description. A staff nurse named Eddie Lamb had a nasty habit of over-sharing, so Wren decided to keep him intimidated.

Melissa had also asked the young British doctor to give Spencer and the other girls sketchy information if they came asking about CeCe. She just needed the girls to think CeCe was a legitimate person, even if they thought that person was a basic girl who partied every night and craved pumpkin spice lattes.

Regrettably, CeCe's medication had problematic side-effects. There were days that the pills made her very drowsy, and today was one of those days. Luckily, it seems Mona was satisfied with making bracelets out of Bethany's remains this week, so CeCe wouldn't have to monitor the tiny villain.

Melissa wasn't glad that CeCe's medicine made her feel ill, but she did enjoy taking care of the older girl. CeCe deserved to be spoiled by someone.

"Ce, how do you feel?" Melissa asked the blonde girl as she began boiling some tea in the kitchen.

"Fine." CeCe groaned, "Baby, I needed to tell you this earlier, but the medication wore me out. Garrett is free and he knows that I was a patient at Radley. If he tells-"

"We'll worry about that later." Melissa reassured.

Melissa had decided that caring for the blonde girl was her lifelong mission. The younger girl would keep CeCe's apartment tidied, maintain the kitchen well-furnished with groceries, and even prepare exquisite home-cooked meals.

From time to time, the brunette would pick out movies for them to watch, since she knew that CeCe had missed out on a lot films as a child. Tonight Melissa had decided on playing Mean Girls; she was obviously going to throw jabs at Alison all night long. CeCe's little sister seems to have modeled her personality after the movie's main antagonist.

"Do you want some tea?" Melissa sat on the couch next to her. Her brown eyes were filled with concern as she offered the cup.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry, can you put it on the table? I feel nauseous." CeCe murmured as she cuddled into her blanket.

"That's strange. Wren didn't list that as one of the side-effects for your med-"

"It isn't because of  _that_  medication." CeCe avoided looking at Melissa as she spoke, "It's another medication that I h-have to take. I can get it under the CeCe Drake alias. It isn't for my head, it's for something else. It's not natural, and-"

"Stop. It is natural. You _naturally_ need to take it. I’ve suspected that you’ve been hiding this from me. It makes you vomit sometimes, right?" Melissa smiled lovingly as CeCe nodded, "I love you, don't ever be ashamed to tell me what you need. I'm here for you."

"I'm a bit cold. The h-hormone therapy medicine also gives me chills." CeCe shivered.

"I can fix that." Melissa smiled tenderly and took CeCe into her arms. When she felt the smaller girl adjust into her embrace, she wrapped the blanket on top of them both.

CeCe rested her head on the taller girl's chest. The blonde girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved Melissa's scent.

"You can fix anything, Mel. I don't know what I did to deserve you." CeCe smiled.

"Well, you kept me company for hours at Radley once." Melissa joked. However, she felt CeCe tense. She had messed up; CeCe hated being reminded of Charlie. The blonde girl leaned back to look at Melissa.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Why are you okay with it? D-Don't you ever think about it? How it could have been, being with Charlie? Charlie wouldn't have to take this medicine. Charlie could give you children and-"

"No. I don't think about any of that. Not one bit." Melissa stated firmly as reached out to stroke CeCe’s face gently, "I  _do_  think about how wonderful it would have been to take a beautiful blonde girl to my senior prom.”  
  
“Melissa, you don’t mean that, you can’t-“  
  
“Yes, I do. She would have been named prom queen, legitimately.” Melissa gushed proudly, “Oh god, everyone would have been so jealous of me."

"But-" CeCe was interrupted by Melissa's lips pressing up against her own. CeCe needed to know that the brunette loved her for who she was. Melissa pulled back slowly.

"Enough. I love you. Not a person you never were." Melissa cupped CeCe's cheek with one hand as she pulled the blonde girl closer with the other.

"Melissa, Charlie could give you children-"

"And with the help of modern science, and an adequate donor, I can give  _you_  children." Melissa smiled.

"Melissa..." CeCe's voice trailed off. She was so overwhelmed by Melissa's declaration.

"I want to give you a family. A _real_ family. You and me, after this is all over, we'll start a family." Melissa leaned in and briefly kissed CeCe on the lips. "Unless you don't want-"

"Yes, of course I want to start a family with you." CeCe smiled as she placed a small peck on Melissa's nose, “Silly, Mel. You already are my family.”

CeCe couldn't believe what the younger girl had said. She was so overwhelmed by the fact that Melissa had given so much thought to their possible future together.  
  
The older girl smiled as Melissa held her close, the brunette's scent always calmed her down. CeCe began to doze off as she rested her head on the taller girl's chest.

"You awake, baby?" Melissa nudged her gently.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. All this medication makes me sleepy and tired. I feel like I'm catching a cold too. This late October weather has been killing me." CeCe yawned as she continued rambling, "I need to take care of Garrett."

"I’ll worry about him, let's just get you to bed." Melissa pulled the girl up and led her toward the bedroom.

The brunette girl saw that CeCe was worn out. Melissa still hated the fact that the blonde girl had hidden her  _other_  medication from her. Why was she still so ashamed?

Her family had really traumatized her, but Melissa would make sure that CeCe never felt uncomfortable around her. Melissa didn't want CeCe to be "normal", she loved CeCe for who she was.

"Melissa, Garrett is free. If he tells them, they'll know as well." CeCe was mumbling incoherently as the taller girl tucked her in, but Melissa understood.

Garrett was a problem she needed to solve, on her own. CeCe was too sick to help her come up with a plan. She turned around to leave, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, please." CeCe whispered as she let go of Melissa's hand.

Melissa knew she shouldn't, she might catch CeCe's cold, and then no one would be able to solve the Garrett issue. However, she couldn't deny the blonde's request. She'd imagine that CeCe had been deprived of human contact over the years; it was a miracle that she still longed for it.

Therefore, Melissa removed her coat and placed it on the nightstand. She kicked off her boots and climbed on the bed, snuggling beneath the blankets next to CeCe.

"Yes, of course. I'll _always_ stay. I love you, Ce. Good night." Melissa wrapped her arms around CeCe, cuddling into the smaller girl.

"Good night. I love you, Mel." CeCe rested her head onto Melissa’s chest and fell asleep right away, pleasantly comforted by the brunette girl’s presence.

However, Melissa stayed up thinking about the Garrett dilemma. He had a soft spot for Spencer; he might tell the young girl that CeCe had been a patient at Radley.  
  
Melissa had also seen the young policeman buy a ticket to some special train concert that was being held on Halloween; an event that she knew her little sister was attending. For some reason Rosewood was full of extravagant events that were useful backdrops for the schemes that "A" came up with.

Suddenly, Melissa remembered how Garrett had always complained about all the shady dealings that his boss, Detective Darren Wilden, was involved in. She recalled that the young man was actually going to turn in the evidence of corruption that he had against the older policeman.  
  
Unfortunately, he had been arrested for Alison's murder before he had been able to file a report on Wilden. Well, maybe Garrett had been arrested for Maya's murder? Honestly, Melissa should pay more attention because she wasn’t even sure why Garrett was in jail.

It seems that Jenna thought Garrett had killed Alison, and had decided to turn him in. Maybe Garrett really was the one who had hit Bethany? However, Melissa couldn't even fathom why Mona thought it'd be fun to get him released now.

Either way, if she could trick Wilden into thinking that Garrett was a problem, he might force the snitching little weasel to leave town. All she had to do was convinced Wilden that Garrett was a threat to him and CeCe would be in the clear.

 

* * *

 

"That bastard won't get away with this!" Wilden bellowed.

In spite of Wilden’s loud outburst, Melissa remained unfazed. She had invited him into her house under the false assumption that she wanted to discuss Alison's murder. Spencer had gone out to pick up her costume and her parents were out somewhere. Honestly, she was too wrapped up in her own problems to pay attention to where all her family members were.

"He can and he will, unless you do something about it. All those bribes you've taken, if the police in your precinct find out, you will look sketchy." Melissa explained calmly, "They might even try to pin Alison's murder on you. You know how inefficient the police are in Rosewood. He'll be at that Halloween train event. You need to stop him."

"I'm not an idiot. I know you're getting something from this.” Wilden grinned maliciously, “Garrett knows something and you also need him silenced.”

"Yes, he knows I was faking my pregnancy and-" Melissa was interrupted by Wilden snickering at her.

"No, Melissa. I'm talking about Alison's murder.” Wilden smirked, “He knows, doesn't he?"

"If you think Spencer-"

"Stop lying!" Wilden roared, "I was there. I took her back to Radley. You two were always so disgustingly close. You're doing this for her, aren't you?"

Melissa was caught off guard. She remembered that night; CeCe had said that someone was coming to take her away. Melissa wishes the blonde would have told her about Wilden, but she also hadn't informed the blonde of her plan.  
  
CeCe had been sick in bed for the past two days; Melissa had to fix this all on her own.

"Fine. What do you want?" Melissa relented. There was no point in arguing with Wilden, she needed his help.

"I want two matching costumes. I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help." Wilden grinned as he headed for the door.  
  
Suddenly, Melissa needed some aspirin; she had developed a pulsating migraine.

 

* * *

 

In some ways, Wilden's plan was a success. In other ways, it was an incredible disaster.

True to her end of the bargain, Melissa had bought them both the same costume to wear, a weird version of Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Hearts. She had also agreed to distract the four stooges while the older man spoke to Garrett.

Unfortunately, Wilden's idea of "speaking" resulted in shooting Garrett and Melissa's idea of "distracting" resulted in drugging Aria.

Melissa dragged the smallest member of Spencer's squad and locked her up in a crate with Garrett's fresh corpse. The brunette felt that if the police found Aria with Garrett's body, they would suspect her of his murder, for at least a while.

However, in a moment of panic, Wilden and Melissa had almost thrown the crate off the train; the crate that held an  _alive_  Aria and a  _dead_  Garret.

Thankfully, Spencer and the other two girls showed up in the nick of time. Melissa actually liked Aria for the most part, but she couldn't appear weak in front of Wilden. She had to seem like she was the one calling the shots.

During the commotion caused by the discovery of Garrett's dead body, both Queens of Hearts hopped off the train as it was detained by the police, and went their separate ways.

In the end, Wilden had held up his end of the deal; Garrett had been dealt with. For the time being, Melissa was willing to forgive the corrupted officer for assaulting Spencer. If it came down to it, she'd personally deal with him.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Mona had also been on board the train. That girl was really amazing at sneaking out of Radley. Melissa would worry about her later, because right now, she really needed to visit a certain blonde. Only CeCe could make her feel better.

 

* * *

 

"Garrett's dead? Oh god, Mel. Are Spencer and the others hurt?" CeCe sat up from her bed.

CeCe felt so guilty, if she hadn't been sick, Melissa wouldn't have had to make murderous pacts with Wilden.

"No, everyone else is fine. It's all taken care of. Anyway, I made you some chicken soup." Melissa placed the tray in front of CeCe. She smiled reassuringly to the blonde. However, CeCe could see right through the brunette girl’s façade.

"Where did you find the time to make me soup?" CeCe chuckled softly.

"Planning a murder doesn't really take long." Melissa joked, "Also, you know that I'm a great cook. I couldn't pass up a chance to make you my famous soup."

"You're great at everything, Melissa Hastings." CeCe smiled, "However, next time, let's try a bribe before we jump straight into murder."

"That's not funny CeCe. I didn't know Wilden would kill Garrett, but I couldn't appear weak." Melissa finally dropped her act, "Garrett was a good friend. He didn't deserve that."

"Oh Mel, I knew this apathetic attitude was just a performance. He was your friend. You didn't have to pretend to be callous in front of me." CeCe grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor. Melissa was crying, and it broke CeCe's heart. She reached out and wrapped the brunette up in a tight hug.

"Mel, let's go to the police. I'll turn myself in, and this will all be over. I can't stand to see you suffer anymore because of me." CeCe rubbed Melissa's back. She couldn't let this go on any further.

"No, that's an illogical idea. Not being with you is the only thing that can make me suffer. I just want to end this so we can be together." Melissa lifted herself up from CeCe's embrace. She needed to be strong for the smaller girl.

"Okay, but Mel, just come and lie down with me. Let me hold you like you've always held me. Don't be strong tonight. Everyone cries sometimes, you're still my Supergirl." CeCe gently cupped the younger girl's face with both hands, wiping Melissa's tears away with her thumbs.

"I've been downgraded from Wonder Woman to Supergirl." Melissa teased.

"How about Xena?" CeCe was glad to see that Melissa had lightened up a bit.

"Much better." Melissa allowed CeCe to pull her down. The blonde wrapped Melissa up in her arms tenderly. She placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"What about the soup?" Melissa asked.

"We'll heat it up later." CeCe replied calmly.

"But it might-"  
  
“I’m sure it’ll taste fine.”  
  
“I don’t know, reheating it might cause it to-“

"Melissa, I care about you more than I care about the soup!" CeCe exclaimed.

Only Melissa Hastings could find time to worry about reheating soup.

"That's a beautiful declaration of love. I can sleep soundly now." Melissa giggled as she rested her head on CeCe chest.

"I can be a real romantic." CeCe grinned to herself as she placed a kiss on Melissa's head.  
  
“I’m sorry CeCe, I was weak today.” Melissa sighed, “You need me to be stronger than this.”  
  
“No, it’s my turn to comfort you.” CeCe stated firmly, “I love you, Mel. Just rest now, I’ll watch over you.”  
  
"I love you, Ce." Melissa smiled, “Good night.”

"Good night, Mel." CeCe started caressing Melissa’s back tenderly.

Melissa snuggled closely into CeCe's chest, and began relaxing into the blonde girl’s embrace. The brunette girl allowed CeCe’s steady heartbeat to gently serenade her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Girl Begins To Unravel

* * *

 

Two days after Garrett Reynolds had been killed, a small funeral was held in his honor. Not a lot of people attended, since alleged murderers didn't have too many friends.

Melissa was trying to maintain her composure, to forget that she was indirectly responsible for her friend's untimely death. She hadn't attended the funeral. She was too ashamed to face Garrett's family.

Even though Melissa knew that Detective Wilden had killed Garrett, she had to allow the high-ranking police officer get away with the young man's murder. If the brunette girl went to the authorities, Wilden would accuse CeCe of being responsible for Alison's "death".

Melissa had to compartmentalize her guilt. Consequently, she was currently in CeCe's apartment, cleaning up the place. The blonde girl was usually tidy, but being "A" had caused her to neglect some of her common household chores, like washing dishes.

The brunette girl didn't mind helping out, she could use the distraction. This morning, CeCe had told Melissa that she needed to run an errand. She had probably gone to Mona's lair, trying to find a hint or a clue that would lead them to Alison's current whereabouts.

Melissa was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear CeCe walk in.

"Mel?" CeCe muttered. The blonde girl knew that Melissa was depressed.

"Yeah?" Melissa kept scrubbing. She hadn't even bothered to look up.

"You didn't go to Garrett's funeral today?" CeCe asked softly. She tentatively approached Melissa.

"No, it would have been too painful, seeing his mother cry. I just couldn't go. I told my parents to give her my condolences." Melissa began gently drying the last plate.

"Mel, I know he was your friend, and I don’t want you to lose anyone else because of me." CeCe wrapped her arms around Melissa's waist from behind, "Let’s end this. Let me turn myself in."

Melissa immediately placed the plate down and spun around in CeCe's arms, facing the girl.

"Stop. This is not your fault. You did not ask me to do this." Melissa stated firmly, "I came up with the plan to use Wilden to shut Garrett up. I'm the one who got Garrett killed, I'm the one who buried Bethany, and I'm the one who murdered Ian."

"You did all that for me-"

"You never asked me to do any of it for you. I did it on my own accord. CeCe, I  _cannot_  lose you. I just can't. You're the only good and decent thing in my life. You bring out the best in me." Melissa had tears running down her cheeks, "If I ever lose you, I'll hunt down everyone who is responsible. If anything happens to you, I'll destroy this godforsaken town."

"Melissa, please calm down." CeCe reached out to wipe Melissa's tears, "I can't stand to see you upset."

"Promise me that you won't turn yourself in, promise me." Melissa placed her hands on CeCe's waist, "I need you, CeCe."

"I promise." CeCe smiled, "Hey, why don't you go sit down on the couch, and I'll order some pizza-"

"I don't want to be depressed and fat." Melissa quipped, "Pizza is your solution for everything."

"Well, I didn't get to have a lot of pizza when I was smaller." CeCe replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Ce." Melissa felt guilty, "I didn't realize, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, you could really use some pizza today." CeCe led Melissa toward the living room, "With extra cheese, and pepperoni."

"Yes, I could break my diet, just for today." Melissa relented with a small smile, "Can we get breadsticks?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to be  _fat_." CeCe teased, "I'm just kidding, baby. You can have whatever you want."

CeCe sat down on the couch, pulling out her smart phone to place an online order. Melissa laid down beside CeCe, resting her head on the blonde girl’s lap.

"Do you want anything else, sweetie?" CeCe began running her fingers through Melissa's long locks, "One of those double chocolate brownies that pizza places offer nowadays?"

"Yes, please." Melissa smiled as she cuddled against CeCe's thighs, "Thank you, Ce."

"I love you, Mel." CeCe leaned down and placed a brief kiss on Melissa's lips, "I'd do anything for you; all you need to do is ask."

"Don't turn yourself in." Melissa reached out with one hand to softly caress CeCe's face. "Don't you ever give up on us, okay?"

"As long as you're by my side, I won't ever give up." CeCe held Melissa's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette girl's palm, "I promise."

CeCe had every intention of staying true to her promise, because as long as Melissa was by her side, she would have something to fight for.

However, the blonde girl made a different promise to herself; she would gladly give up her freedom in order to keep Melissa Hastings safe.

 

* * *

 

"Your obsession with saltwater taffy is pretty disgusting." Melissa began picking up the candy wrappers off the floor. Mona's lair might be a mess, but it was an organized mess. Well, at least it wasn't infected with ants.

"Seriously? Mel, I've seen you consumed whole bags of butterscotch candies. Family-sized bags. I've had to replenish Mona's stash five times." CeCe retorted.

"Right, but those are actually delicious. Mona has good taste." Melissa teased.

"Agree to disagree, baby." CeCe grinned from where she was sitting. She was currently looking through Mona's computer files, trying to come up with a plan to find Alison.

"So, I think Spencer's boyfriend is Mona's new little helper." CeCe commented.

"To be honest, I've never liked Tony." Melissa frowned as she sat down next to CeCe.

" _Toby_. Also, I bet he's just trying to protect Spencer. What a disaster. His girlfriend isn't going to approve of his secret spy status." CeCe stated as she closed Mona's laptop.

Mona was getting released from Radley tomorrow. She was probably expecting her A-team boss to come up with a master plan for messing with Alison's friends. CeCe had to come up with a few pointless pranks.

"Are we girlfriends?" Melissa asked suddenly.

"Are you really asking me that?" CeCe couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm being serious. You've never referred to me as your girlfriend and-"

"Have you noticed that I don't have any actual friends?" CeCe found this conversation ridiculous. Melissa was so much more than her girlfriend. She was her _everything_.

"Right, but if you did, would I be your girlfriend?" Melissa inquired as she played with her hands nervously.  
  
CeCe found it adorable that the great Melissa Hastings was feeling insecure.

"Yes, of course. You're everything to me. However, I'd call you my girlfriend, if I had a normal life." CeCe smiled as she grabbed one of Melissa's hands.

"When you have a normal life." Melissa corrected firmly.

"Yes, when I have a normal life." CeCe nodded as she placed a tender kiss on the back of Melissa's hand.

"So, I have this elaborate plan, but it involves driving my little sister crazy, so I need you to hear me out. Keep an open mind." Melissa said nonchalantly, as if this were just a casual conversation opener.

"Oh boy, I'm listening." CeCe grinned.

The blonde girl would gladly prefer a calculating Melissa over an insecure Melissa, anytime of the week.

 

* * *

 

Soft moans echoed through the bedroom, its current inhabitants were an intertwined jumble of bare limbs.

Melissa found herself under the mercy of her girlfriend's overwhelmingly tender touches. The blonde girl hovered on top of her, pleasantly torturing her with intimate caresses.

The brunette girl tightened her grip on CeCe's back, as the older girl trailed soft kisses along her neck.

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes as her girlfriend continued to knead the delicate area between her legs. Needless to say, Melissa was nearing her breaking point.

"Is this good, Mel?" CeCe whispered huskily, "I mean, do I get a passing grade?"

"Yes, Ce." Melissa grinned reassuringly at her girlfriend, "You're getting a perfect score, baby. I'm almost there."

"I love you, Melissa." CeCe began sensually kissing the brunette girl as she administered some final well-placed strokes.

Suddenly, Melissa's smart phone rang loudly, resonating throughout the room. CeCe pulled back quickly, startled by the spontaneous sound.

As Melissa cursed obscenities at the unknown caller, CeCe couldn't help but hide her face and try to hold back her laughter. She thought that the interruption was hilariously awkward.

However, the dark-haired woman was not even slightly amused. She angrily reached out to retrieve her intrusive device from the nightstand.

"Hello, who is it?" Melissa yelled over the phone as CeCe laid down on the mattress, "Who the hell is it?"

"M-Melissa?" Spencer stuttered, she noticed that her older sister sounded irritated.

"Oh god, Spencer! Do you know what time it is?" Melissa exclaimed.

CeCe pressed herself against Melissa's bare body, snickering quietly as the brunette girl fumed.

"W-Where are you?" Spencer questioned, "You aren't in the barn."

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" Melissa growled, "What do you want, Spencer?"

"Mom and dad are going to London, they wanted me to talk to you." Spencer explained, "They want you to watch over me while they're gone."

"And you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me that?" Melissa was agitated, her little sister had interrupted an important _private_ moment for no good reason.

CeCe giggled as she began tracing circles on Melissa's stomach with one hand, while her other hand stroked the brunette girl's long hair. The older girl couldn’t help but notice how adorably cute a sexually-frustrated Melissa Hastings was.

"Melissa, where are you?" Spencer was suspicious, "It’s almost midnight, why aren't you home?"

"I'm an adult, Spencer." Melissa stated coldly.

"So, where are you?"

"Doing adult things."

"Like what?"

"Doing things with another adult."

"I don't understand."

"You seriously need me spell it out for you?"

"O-Oh! I'm s-so sorry." Spencer sounded flustered, "Are you with a g-guy? Now? Is it Wren? Is it a casual fling? I mean, are you just passing the time?"

Although most of Spencer's questions were invasive and irritating, Melissa sincerely wished she could answer them all.

That she wasn't with a guy, she was with a gorgeous blonde girl.

That it wasn’t a casual fling, she was in a serious relationship.

That she wasn’t just passing the time, she was profoundly in love.

However, she could only answer one of the questions honestly.

"It isn't Wren." Melissa replied after a few seconds, "Good night, Spencer."

The brunette girl ended the call before Spencer could respond; Melissa was so conflicted. CeCe seemed to sense that something was troubling her girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Mel?" CeCe placed a kiss on Melissa's cheek, trailing her hand along the brunette girl's navel, "Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Ce, I-I'm sorry." Melissa's voice cracked as she turned her head around to look at CeCe, "I'm s-so sorry, baby."

"Melissa, what's wrong?" CeCe was alarmed.

"Spencer asked me, about who I was with, and I couldn't be honest." Melissa murmured, reaching out with one hand to stroke CeCe’s face, "No one knows how much I love you. I keep our relationship hidden, like a shameful secret, and I'm tired. It isn't fair to you."

"Mel, this is just temporary. We don't want to raise suspicions." CeCe snuggled into Melissa's chest, "It's so sweet, how much you're torn about this."

"I'm glad my despair amuses you." Melissa wrapped her arms around CeCe, pulling the blonde girl close.

"I just never had anyone care so much before." CeCe nuzzled against Melissa's neck, "I didn't think anyone ever would."

"You're the most important person in my life, CeCe." Melissa declared sincerely.  
  
“Yeah?” CeCe questioned softly, "D-Did you love Wren?"  
  
“Did you love all the boys that you flirted with the summer we met?” Melissa responded pointedly.

“I-I was just trying to impress Ali.” CeCe stuttered, “I didn’t sleep with any of them, let alone love them. I mean, I don’t like being touched, _down there_ , unless you’re the one touching me.”  
  
“I-I didn’t know that, I’m sorry-“  
  
“No, I want to say this.” CeCe sounded incredibly vulnerable, “I don’t feel comfortable with my body, but you make me feel special.”  
  
“You are special, baby. I love you. Only you. I've never loved anyone else.” Melissa tightened her hold on the smaller girl, “And I’m glad that you're at ease around me.”  
  
“I just hope that I make you feel as good as you make me feel.” CeCe whispered shyly, “D-Do I?”  
  
“You’re the only person who makes me feel anything. I slept with Wren, and with Ian. I didn’t feel anything.” Melissa confessed sincerely, “I don’t feel anything, unless it’s with you.”  
  
The blonde girl smiled, she cuddled into Melissa’s arms, pressing up against the brunette’s nude body. She loved all the things that Melissa had said, her girlfriend’s declarations always made her feel loved.  
  
"Speaking of feeling something, do you want me to continue making you feel?" CeCe purred sweetly into Melissa's ear, "Mel?"

CeCe looked up and saw that her girlfriend had fallen asleep; her heated discussion with Spencer had taken a toll.

As the blonde girl pulled the bed sheets over them both, she smiled adoringly at Melissa. The brunette girl looked so peaceful, so content. CeCe rested her head back down on Melissa's bare chest, allowing her girlfriend's gentle heartbeat to put her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

"You did what?" Melissa gasped, "But he's alive, right? I mean, Spencer is going to wonder why the whole NAT club is getting killed."

"Yes, he's alive. I-I just wasn't thinking straight." CeCe buried her face in her hands. She had just showed up at Melissa's apartment in an extremely agitated state.

It all had started earlier that day. Emily had been asking so many questions about Cape May. CeCe had been trying to hide the fact that Melissa had been there. The blonde girl persuaded Emily to focus on Jason.

Unfortunately, CeCe didn't realize that she had made a huge mistake. When Emily went to see Jason, he remembered that their father kept photographs of that vacation in their own real estate office.

Thankfully, CeCe had decided to eavesdrop on Emily and Jason. Her heart stopped when she realized that they were going to go look for Kenneth's Cape May photographs.

CeCe panicked, she was worried that Melissa was in one of those pictures. On top of that, the blonde girl hadn’t taken her medication in weeks.

The older girl spiraled out of control; she broke the elevator that her brother and Emily were on. She just couldn't stand the thought of causing trouble for Melissa.

Luckily, both the younger girl and Jason survived the incident with just a few minor injuries.

"I got the picture back. You weren't even in it, only Wilden was. I was going to see my mom, at my late aunt's old house this week; I can't let her see me like this. I needed to convince her that Alison might still be alive, and that I was under control." CeCe handed Melissa the photograph, "Oh god, and Emily is going to come asking about it. I don't know if Jason mentioned you. I think he skipped town, he probably thinks someone wants him dead."

"Go meet your mom. She won't find out about what you did to Jason. Explain to her what you know about Alison, how she might be alive. If Emily asks, tell her I was at Cape May. Tell her that I took this photograph." Melissa placed the picture down on the kitchen counter as she led CeCe into her living room.

"Are you insane? I almost killed Jason to stop him from implicating you! I'd kill my brother if it meant keeping you safe." CeCe sat on the couch, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"And I manipulated Toby into breaking my sister's heart." Melissa sat next to CeCe, wrapping her up in a hug, "It's sweet, how we'd do anything for each other. So, please do this for me, okay?"

"But, Mel-"

"If you tell them I was there, they'll focus on Wilden. It'll seem like he's been deflecting blame from himself and onto both of us.” Melissa explained, “It works as an alibi in the long run. You've already told them about his relationship with Alison, right?”  
  
“Right. That’s what got me in trouble with Wilden.” CeCe replied curtly.  
  
“Jason probably suspects him too; hiding that I was there will only make Spencer and the girls more suspicious of me if they find out the truth later on. This way, they'll probably suspect Wilden of being the elusive A-team boss." CeCe nodded against Melissa's chest.

"You're unbearably smart." CeCe lifted her head up and pecked Melissa on the cheek.

"Have you been taking your medication?" Melissa inquired.

"You're  _unbearably_  smart." CeCe sighed, "I ran out a few weeks ago, I didn't want to impose on Wren."

"Let me worry about Wren. Just tell me next time, alright?" Melissa didn't even sound mad. She knew that CeCe's medicine took a toll on her. It helped clear the blonde girl's mind, but it also made her feel groggy.

CeCe nodded and lowered her head back onto the brunette girl's chest. The smaller girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Melissa's scent calmed her down better than any medication ever could.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Girl Perseveres

* * *

 

It was a quarter past midnight, silvery moon rays lit up the living room. Melissa Hastings was wide awake, and sitting on the couch. She couldn't sleep; too many negative thoughts were running through her mind.

CeCe needed to find her little sister, that's the only way the blonde girl could clear her name. Jessica DiLaurentis wouldn't free her eldest daughter from Radley if she wasn't sure that her precious Alison was alive and safe.  
  
Thus far, all of Melissa's schemes to lure out Alison had failed; the young girl was still just lurking in the shadows, watching her friends from afar.

Therefore, the dark-haired woman had decided to pour herself a glass of whiskey, a choice that could lead her down a very slippery slope. However, she reasoned with herself that she needed something to ease her worries and help her sleep.

"Mel?" CeCe's soft voice echoed through the room.

The brunette girl turned to face CeCe, the smaller girl had just woken up. As her girlfriend wandered into the living room, Melissa couldn't help but smile.

CeCe’s oversized shirt was slightly ruffled and her hair was messy, but nevertheless, the blonde girl looked adorable.

"Yes, Ce? What is it?" Melissa patted a spot on the couch by her side, signaling CeCe to sit down, "Something wrong?"

"I woke up, and you weren't there. For a minute I thought that I was back at Radley." CeCe spoke as she slowly sat down next to Melissa, "I was always alone at Radley."

Melissa's heart sank. She shouldn't have left CeCe alone in bed. The smaller girl was slightly trembling; waking up by herself must have brought up dark memories.

"Well, you aren't alone now. Go to bed, I'll finish my drink, and I'll join you in a bit." Melissa smiled as she reached out to caress CeCe's face gently.

"C-Can I just stay here with you?" CeCe's voice faltered as she laid herself down on the couch, resting her head on Melissa's lap, "I promise to be quiet. I just don't want to be a-alone."

"Of course, baby." Melissa smiled as she began stroking the blonde girl's golden locks, "You're never alone, even if I'm not there. I love you, and I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you, okay?"

"Okay, Mel." CeCe nuzzled against Melissa's thighs, "I love you too."

As Melissa ran her fingers through her girlfriend's luscious hair, she couldn't help but marvel at CeCe's resilience.

It was tragic; the blonde girl had spent all her life locked away, isolated from any form of meaningful companionship. However, she was so overwhelmingly affectionate with Melissa. She openly allowed the brunette girl to see her most vulnerable parts, both physically and emotionally.

CeCe's love was so pure, so genuine. She tries so hard to overcome all her insecurities in order to please Melissa. The older girl draws her perseverance from the brunette; CeCe struggles against her mental illnesses for the dark-haired woman's sake.

Melissa decided to do the same thing; instead of searching for reassurance in an alcoholic beverage, she would rely on CeCe's love to fuel her willpower.

"Hey, let's go to bed." Melissa gently nudged CeCe, "Come on, I'm dying to cuddle with you."

"Wait, what about your drink?" CeCe muttered softly as she spotted the whiskey glass on the center table, neglected and full.

"I don't need it." Melissa helped lift CeCe up from the couch, "I used to drink sometimes, to forget about things that worried me, but I have you now. You keep me strong. "

"Oh, Mel." CeCe grinned as she led Melissa toward the bedroom, "You're so sweet.”  
  
“I suppose that we need each other.” Melissa commented playfully as she climbed on the bed, "You're my inspiration. I need you to know that, okay?"  
  
“O-Okay.” CeCe cuddled into Melissa’s arms, “Good night, Mel. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, Ce.” Melissa placed a brief kiss onto CeCe’s lips, “Sleep well.”  
  
Melissa smiled to herself as CeCe nuzzled into the taller girl’s neck. The dark-haired woman would draw strength from the blonde girl's love; it was a more comforting than any amount of liquor could ever be.

 

* * *

   
  
"You haven't commented on my haircut." Melissa could be a high-maintenance girlfriend sometimes.

"Sorry, between getting harassed by Wilden and being questioned by Emily, I haven't found the right time to tell you how much I hate it." CeCe replied.

"Oh wow, thanks." Melissa frowned, "That was really flattering."

"Mel, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated.” CeCe apologized as she ran her fingers through her hair, “Wilden is behaving irrationally, and I'm scared he might do something to you."

The dark-haired woman watched CeCe pace around her living room. The smaller girl seemed anxious.

CeCe had chosen to leave her own apartment ever since Wilden had begun harassing her; the blonde girl didn't feel safe in a place where the violent man could easily find her.

Wilden was angry. CeCe had revealed his love affair with Alison at Cape May to Emily. The older girl's plan was to have Emily and her friends suspecting that the older policeman was "A". Luckily, the plan had worked well so far.

In order to help CeCe feel less agitated, Melissa had invited the blonde girl to stay at her apartment in Philadelphia. The brunette girl was living back at home to take care of Spencer while her parents were away on some random trip.

Originally, CeCe had wanted to stay at her dead aunt's house, with Jessica DiLaurentis; the blonde girl missed spending time with her mother. However, Melissa did not trust the older woman, so she persuaded CeCe into staying at her currently vacant loft.

"Well, Spencer is almost at her breaking point. She now thinks that Toby locked her up in the steam room for going out with Wren-"

"You have a steam room?" CeCe was bewildered, "How rich do you have to be to own a steam room?"

"Yeah, well, it's more like a bathroom with a steam shower. But focus-"

"I'm sorry; I just can't stop picturing what we could be doing in that steam room." CeCe grinned.

"Oh, this is awkward. I’m usually the pervert.” Melissa smirked, “Anyways, I texted Aria, so she'll get Spencer out in time. This will probably force Spencer to tell the others that Toby is Mona's sidekick, and with Mona's help, we'll fake Toby's death.”  
  
“Where are we going to find a corpse?” CeCe asked.  
  
“Wren can get me access to a morgue, there has to be a body somewhere that's similar to Toby's." Melissa explained this plan calmly, as if it were simple.

"I thought we warned Spencer to be quiet about Toby?" CeCe was at a lost.

"We did, and now we are forcing her to come clean about it." Melissa stated.

"Why the back and forward, that would drive someone-"

"Crazy? Exactly, that's the plan." Melissa grinned.

"I feel like this is all going to blow up in our faces." CeCe giggled.

"No, because you see, I've been scaring Jenna and Sandra into helping me trail the girls-"

" _Shana_ , but go on." CeCe smirked.

"Whatever. They've been helping me keep tabs on Spencer and her friends. They think Wilden is forcing us all to help him mess with the girls.” Melissa beamed proudly, “All we need is for Spencer to breakdown and join the A-team. Then the last stage of the grand plan can be set into motion."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I've been seeing a blonde in a red coat. I think the girls have been seeing her too, and-"

"Don't you wear a red coat sometimes? So if the girls spot you, they'll think you're Alison disguised as Valerie Darkstar?" Melissa interjected.

"Yes. No. Wait. Yes, I wear a red coat, and it's  _Vivian Darkbloom_ , by the way. But I can't astral-project myself." CeCe smiled suggestively, "If I could, I'd astral-project myself into that steam room."

"Oh, for the love of god." Melissa blushed slightly, "You're so incorrigible."

CeCe stepped toward Melissa. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her close until their lips met.  
  
Melissa responded hungrily, her tongue exploring each crevice of CeCe's mouth. She placed both her hands on the blonde girl's hips to keep them both steady. She nibbled on CeCe's lower lip before briefly pulling away from the kiss.

"Let's take this to my room." Melissa breathlessly stated, "And no, not the steam room."

"We'll make our own steam." CeCe winked at Melissa.

"That's a pretty cheesy line." Melissa chuckled, "And yet, it's turning me on."

The brunette led her girlfriend toward the bedroom. CeCe wasn't usually this sexually engaging. Melissa smiled to herself; she was glad that the older girl was in such jovial mood.

 

* * *

  
  
Melissa was awakened by her smart phone's ringtone. She stretched her arm toward the nightstand, feeling around for the irritating device.

"Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield? I didn't know that we were starring in a MTV reality show." CeCe groaned as she buried her face into Melissa's bare chest. The smaller girl draped an arm over her girlfriend's tone stomach and cuddled up against the brunette girl.

"Baby, it's Spencer's school. They left me a message. She hasn't showed up today." Melissa dropped the phone on the bed. She felt guilty, but this had always been her plan.

Spencer had to be pushed to the limit. She needed to feel desperate enough to join the A-team. However, that didn't stop Melissa from feeling horrible about it.

"I know you feel bad Mel, but we have to finish this. Wilden is harassing everyone, and I think that Ashley Marin-"

"Who?" Melissa interrupted.

"Hanna's mom. Seriously, I'm going to have to get you index cards to study." CeCe giggled as she placed a light kiss on Melissa's shoulder.

"I need to get dressed. I have to look for Spencer." Melissa was agitated as she laid her head back on the pillow. CeCe's warm body pressing up against her side was such a distraction.

"Let's take a shower first." CeCe smiled softly.

"I can’t right now." Melissa sounded agitated, “I have to go.”

The blonde girl had never seen Melissa get dressed so quickly. Without a word, the dark-haired woman rushed out the door. CeCe felt a knot in her stomach, she was afraid that Melissa wouldn’t come back.

 

* * *

 

Everything was going according to plan; Toby's fake death had pushed Spencer over the edge. Ironically, the young girl had been institutionalized at Radley. It was only a matter of time before Spencer accepted Mona's offer and joined the A-team.

Spencer joining the A-team would change everything; Alison would have to reveal herself if she saw one of her faithful soldiers switch sides. It was a perfect plan.

Unfortunately, Melissa Hastings felt horrible. She was sitting on her couch, trying to keep herself composed.

The brunette girl had visited Spencer at Radley Sanitarium, and her heart ached. Her little sister was so unhinged, so defeated. It was all her fault; this had been her nefarious plan. She's the reason her sister was so heartbroken.

Melissa truly loved her little sister. Peter and Veronica had never told her to care for Spencer, she had just felt a yearning to do so all on her own. Although Melissa sincerely adored Spencer, her parents had always encouraged the girls to compete amongst themselves.

The Hastings weren't fans of affection. Emotions were weaknesses. She had to be firm all the time, she could never show Spencer just how much she loved her. That’s why she was so warm around CeCe, the blonde girl should never have to see the icy Melissa Hastings.

"Mel, are you okay?" CeCe asked softly, "I made you some tea, with honey. Just how you like it."

CeCe sat next to Melissa on the couch as she offered the brunette a teacup. The blonde girl was worried about her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ce." Melissa faced CeCe and gave her a watery smile, "Can you put it on the table for now? I'm not quite in the mood to drink anything."

"You barely ate dinner." CeCe commented sadly as she placed the cup on the center table, "Mel, tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"What do you mean?" Melissa looked away from CeCe, she was lost in a daze.

"I-I'll turn myself in." CeCe's voice trembled, "I'll reveal myself as A, and I'll tell the police that I’m responsible for Bethany's murder."

"I don't want that." Melissa stated absent-mindedly as she kept staring forward, not bothering to glance back at CeCe.

"Spencer will be fine. Soon Toby will be free of his double-agent status, and she'll be fine." CeCe rambled nervously, "I love you, Mel. I don't want you to feel bad."

"I know." Melissa nodded, "I know, Ce."

"Radley can be awful-"

"You think?" Melissa snapped as she stood up from the couch, "I'm the reason my sister was sent there. I'm so fed up with all of this."

"W-With all of this?" CeCe swallowed back tears as she watched Melissa pace around her living room.

"I'm just so tired of all of this madness." Melissa didn't notice how CeCe was shaking, "It isn't fair."

"M-Mel, I'm s-sorry." CeCe stuttered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I d-don't know what to d-do."

"Ce, what's wrong?" Melissa suddenly realized that CeCe has misunderstood her rage; the blonde girl thought she was mad at her.

"I'm s-so sorry." CeCe apologized as Melissa sat back on the couch, "I'm j-just so sorry."

"No, no, no. Stop crying, Ce." Melissa quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I'm not mad at you, baby. I'm just frustrated with this whole situation."

"You're n-not angry at me?" CeCe stuttered as Melissa rubbed her back lovingly. "You were saying-"

"I know, I know. Oh, baby." Melissa pulled back to look at CeCe, "We're in this together, I’m so sorry. I was just venting."

"Y-Yeah?" CeCe whimpered softly as Melissa began to gently stroke her face, wiping away the blonde girl's tears.

"Yes, it was just a misunderstanding." Melissa smiled as she leaned in to briefly kiss CeCe before pulling back and resting her forehead against the blonde girl's, "I love you, CeCe Drake. I don't blame you for this mess, and I'd do anything for you."

"But Spencer-"

"She will be fine. It's just a few days in Radley. You were there for seventeen years." Melissa gazed into CeCe's crystalline blue orbs, "I'm going to free you, and we're going to be together, okay?"

CeCe nodded and gave Melissa a broad smile. The brunette girl closed the gap between them, kissing her girlfriend slowly.

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Melissa's neck, pulling her close. She began nibbling the taller girl's lower lip, as she tangled her hands in her girlfriend's dark-brown hair.

Melissa placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist, as she began trailing her lips down the blonde girl's neck. CeCe moaned softly, as the brunette began nipping kisses along her smaller girl's collarbone.

"M-Melissa, wait." CeCe groaned as she pushed the brunette girl back.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Was it too much?" Melissa always respected CeCe's boundaries. She would never do anything to the blonde girl without her full consent.

"No, that's not it." CeCe smiled as she stood up eagerly, grabbing Melissa's hand and dragging her along, "But tonight is  _all_  about you, okay?"

"Oh?" Melissa raised an eyebrow suggestively, "I love special treatment."

CeCe grinned as she led the brunette girl toward the bedroom. Melissa would forget all her worries and concerns for tonight, the blonde girl had an effective way of making all her girlfriend's problems temporary disappear.

 

* * *

 

Since Spencer had been institutionalized at Radley, Melissa sent Wren to watch over her, and to make sure that she didn't uncover that CeCe had been a patient there.

The young British man was ordered to hint that CeCe Drake was just someone who hated Alison. Truthfully, eighty percent of the town hated Alison, so it was hardly an  _unbelievable_  lie.

For the most part, the plan had been a success. Spencer had joined the A-team under false pretenses, Toby had revealed his true intentions as a benevolent spy, and Mona still remained clueless as to who her secret boss was.

Furthermore, double-agent Spencer had come up with the plan of "luring" the other girls to the Hastings family lodge; she "planned" on turning her friends over to Red Coat, the name they had given Mona's secret ally.

CeCe and Melissa both knew that Spencer would never turn on her friends; she was setting up a trap for Red Coat. However, the couple was setting up a trap for Alison.

Now for the last phase, CeCe had to catch Alison showing up to save the girls from their dangerous date with “A”. Melissa had to provide a really good distraction because other people were becoming problematic.

For starters, Detective Wilden was becoming an issue. He had been threatening CeCe all week, as well as stalking Hanna's mother Ashley.

On top of that, Shana was being very shifty. The girl seemed to be more than Jenna's devoted girlfriend. Melissa hadn't figured it out, but she knew that Shana had a hidden agenda.

Both Wilden and Shana could become a hindrance, but they were also good “A” candidates. Alison would believe that her friends were in legit danger if there were so many shady people lurking around.  
  
However, in order to keep Melissa safe, CeCe had adjusted the game plan accordingly. She just needed to inform Melissa of the alterations she had made.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Girl At A Puppet Show

* * *

 

It would all finally end tomorrow. Mona and Spencer were luring the rest of Alison's friends to the Thornhill Lodge, with the intent of meeting the infamous A-team boss.

The plan was perfect; the fake threat of danger should force Alison to show up. All that CeCe needed was some proof that her little sister was alive, she needed to show Jessica DiLaurentis  _something._

CeCe was nervously sitting on Melissa's couch, waiting for her girlfriend to come home.

The brunette girl was scaring Jenna and Shana into showing up at the Hastings cabin. After all, if Alison was watching over her friends, she needed to see viable "A" suspects in order to believe that the girls were in actual peril.

"Ce, I'm home!" Melissa sounded cheerful.

"Hey." CeCe was fidgeting with her hands, "Did everything go well with Jenna and Shana?"

"Yes, Ms. Red Coat." Melissa saluted playfully before she continued, "Everything went according to plan." Melissa smiled, "So, have you ever been to a carnival?"

"What?"

"There's a carnival in town-"

"I know, we ordered Spencer to take Malcolm to that carnival, it was her A-team initiation test." CeCe interjected calmly.

"Malcolm? Who the hell is that?" Melissa asked.

"He's Ezra's son, and-" CeCe stopped once she saw the evident disinterest plastered on Melissa's face, "Never mind."

"Okay, so anyways. Do you want to go?" Melissa was adorably excited, "I mean, have you ever gone to one before?"

"Mel, we can't be seen at a carnival in Rosewood together." CeCe stated sadly, "And no, I've never been to a carnival before."

“Well, you’re going to one tonight.” Melissa reached out and gently brushed some loose strands of hair out of CeCe's face, “I know that you’ll love it. You love carnival-like things. I mean, you love Mona’s creepy clown toy.”  
  
“How do you know that I love it?” CeCe tilted her head in confusion.  
  
“Because I love you.” Melissa replied proudly, "So, I just know these things."  
  
CeCe blushed brightly; the brunette girl was being irresistibly charming tonight.

"Well, here's the plan; Spencer is at a  _secret_  rendezvous with Toby, and the three amigos can't do anything without my sister to guide them." Melissa explained gleefully, "Trust me, none of them will be around tonight."

"You've given this so much thought." CeCe smiled, "You're my best A-team member."

"I thought I was an equal  _partner_? Anyway, I have it all figured out; I even let Emily see me meet up with Jenna and Shana. She'll hold some secret club meeting to tell the other girls tonight." Melissa grinned, "They'd be too busy talking about it. Consequently, they won't be in a mood to go to anywhere."

CeCe leaned in and kissed Melissa briefly. The blonde girl couldn't stop herself from smiling widely.

"Sounds like a date, Mel." CeCe stood up from the couch and allowed Melissa to eagerly lead her out of the loft.

 

* * *

 

"Mel, you can't hold my hand in public." CeCe whispered, "What if someone that you know sees us together?"

"No one can recognize me with my new _hideous_ haircut." Melissa stated playfully as she grabbed CeCe's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm serious, Mel." CeCe frowned, but made no effort to free herself from Melissa's grip.

"I just don't care anymore, CeCe. I don't want you to miss out on anything, not anymore." Melissa smiled as she spotted a particular tent, "Oh, do you want to see the puppet show?"

"Is it bad that I do?" CeCe was slightly embarrassed, "I've never seen one before."

"You're too adorable." Melissa briefly kissed CeCe's cheek, "Let's go then."

All of the sudden, Melissa stopped before entering the show tent. It seemed like she had realized something.

"Wait. We need popcorn and drinks. Oh, and a funnel cake." Melissa headed toward the concession stand, "We could also use some cotton candy, and you have to try an elephant ear."

"I'm not a  _child_ , Melissa." CeCe huffed indignantly. The brunette was treating her like an infant.

"Neither am I, but tonight I don't care." Melissa grinned, "I enjoy spoiling my girlfriend. I want her to have a great time, and she really _loves_ food."  
  
“Are you calling me fat?” CeCe teased as she raised an eyebrow at her overattentive lover.  
  
“No, you’re actually very slim.” Melissa smirked, “Everything you eat goes straight to your boobs. It’s a metabolic reaction that I _greatly_ appreciate.”  
  
“You’re such a pervert.” CeCe giggled as she watched Melissa pay for an absurd amount of carnival food treats.

 

* * *

 

The night had been amazingly fun. Melissa's enthusiasm had been highly contagious. CeCe had enjoyed going to the carnival, mostly because of her exuberant girlfriend's carefree behavior.

As they arrived back to the brunette girl's loft, CeCe couldn't help but smile to herself. If she was finally free from Radley and her mother's hold, she could spend the rest of her life alongside Melissa Hastings.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" Melissa was standing by the apartment door, waiting for CeCe to come in. The blonde girl had been lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes, I had a great time." CeCe smiled, "I'll never be able to repay you, Melissa."

"You don't have to. I took you out; I wasn't expecting you to pay for anything-"

"No, that's not what I meant." CeCe's eyes began to water; she was just so overwhelmed by Melissa's gestures, "Thank you, Mel."

Sensing the emotional tone in CeCe's voice, Melissa walked toward the blonde girl and embraced her tightly.

CeCe responded instantly by wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, returning the hug. The smaller girl pulled back to look at her girlfriend.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Melissa gently asked as she brought one hand up to caress CeCe's cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just overjoyed." CeCe leaned into Melissa's hand, "I love you, Melissa Hastings."  
  
Melissa giggled softly. CeCe was confused, she couldn’t figure out what her girlfriend had found so amusing.

"You know, I get to know your real name tomorrow. That's why I've been so excited tonight." Melissa beamed, "I can't wait to hear it, but for now, I love you CeCe Drake."  
  
“You’re so silly.” CeCe smiled, “I promise that once this is all over, you’ll know my real name.”

“You promise?” Melissa asked softly.  
  
“I’d tell you now, but I want you to have something to look forward to.” CeCe responded with a playful grin.  
  
“I have a lot to look forward to.” Melissa smiled widely as she continued stroking CeCe’s face.

Finding Alison alive would liberate CeCe from her unjust confinement at Radley. Her mother wouldn’t have a justifiable reason to keep her institutionalized in that negligent mental facility.

Melissa was looking forward to the end of their ordeal. She desperately wanted to start a new life with her girlfriend. CeCe would no longer have to be a tragically broken girl, and Melissa would never again have to be a mercilessly ambitious woman.  
  
Above all, Melissa longed to hear the blonde girl's real name for the first time.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean I'm not going to be at the lodge tonight?" Melissa was perplexed. She had already agreed to meet Shana and Jenna at the lodge. The two turtle doves were convinced Wilden was dangerous.

Melissa and CeCe's scheme was to scare Alison into thinking her friends were going to meet Red Coat, and that the infamous A-team boss had malicious plans in stored for all the girls.

If Alison was really watching over her friends, she'd reveal herself when she saw Jenna and Shana lurking around. The duo were sufficiently shady, and Jenna still held a well-known grudge against Alison and her group.

Additionally, Jenna was still worried about the video that showed her sexually molesting Toby. For some reason she thought Hanna was still in possession of them.

Mona probably had copies of Jenna's video somewhere in the A-lair, but hadn’t really planned to do anything with it. Apparently, no one really cared about the ex-blind girl's dirty little secrets.

Luckily, everything was going according to plan.

Once Alison revealed herself, CeCe would be around to collect some form of proof. A picture would be enough, she just needed anything that she could show Jessica DiLaurentis. If the woman knew that her youngest daughter was alive, she'd free her oldest daughter from Radley.

"I need you to follow Ashley Marin-"

"Emily's mom?"

"No."

"Aria's mom?"

"No."

"Spencer's mom?"

"Seriously, Melissa?" CeCe deadpanned.

"I'm obviously kidding." Melissa quipped, "So, Hanna's mom?"

"Yes!" CeCe chuckled, "I think she's meeting up with Wilden tonight. Originally, we were planning on distracting him by dragging his car out of the lake-"

"Why is his car in the lake?" Melissa was so confused.

"Hanna. That one gets herself in trouble without us having to do much, to be honest." CeCe laughed, "Though, I guess it _is_  our fault. Mona did put Wilden's car in Hanna's garage, but we needed him off our backs."

"Hanna is my favorite." Melissa grinned, "Other than Spence, of course."

"You have a thing for cute blondes." CeCe smirked.

"Well, yes. I do have a thing for blonde girls.” Melissa leaned in and kissed CeCe briefly, “Luckily, I have the cutest blonde."  
  
“You’re so charming.” CeCe sighed; the older girl had lost her train of thought.  
  
“So, you were saying?” Melissa smirked playfully.

"So yeah, back to the plan.” CeCe cleared her throat as she continued explaining, “I need you to follow Ashley and observe her rendezvous with Wilden. I've hired someone to distract the girls as Red Coat."

"Someone? Did you put an ad on Craigslist?" Melissa inquired, "How do we know this stranger won't go straight to the police?"

"That's the genius part. Her name is Sara Harvey. She ran away from home the day after Alison went missing. I tracked her down and offered her money. She accepted gladly, I mean, she's just jumping from shelter to shelter most of the time. If the girls manage to uncover who she is, they'll get hung up on the fact that she disappeared the same time Alison did so-"

"They'll think she's A. Naturally. When did you find the time to look for this girl? I'm slightly curious." Melissa frowned.

"During Garrett’s funeral. I was trying to track her down, and-”  
  
“You said that you were running an errand.” Melissa interjected angrily, “You lied to me.”  
  
“You have nothing to be jealous about Melissa Hastings." CeCe smiled at Melissa.  
  
“I’m not jealous.”  
  
“You are, and it’s adorable.”  
  
“I’m not adorable, I’m-”  
  
"You're the only person I want.” CeCe declared sincerely, “You know that I love you, Melissa Hastings."

"I love you, CeCe.” Melissa soften her facial expression, “I can't wait to hear your actual name after tonight."  
  
“Well, I don’t-“  
  
“You don’t know your name anymore?” Melissa teased.  
  
“Well, I’m sort of afraid, that you won’t like my name.” CeCe sounded embarrassed.

CeCe was worried that her girlfriend might not find her true name appealing. She thought that maybe Melissa had hyped herself up too much for the blonde girl’s average name.

“I promise that I will. I’ll love your name as much as I love you.” Melissa placed her arms on the blonde girl's waist, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, I know. You're basically in this mess because you love me. But I love you more, Melissa. I need you to promise me that you'll stay safe." CeCe rested her head on Melissa's shoulder.

"I will stay safe, but promise me that you'll come back to me. Whatever happens tonight, promise that you’ll come back, okay?" Melissa sounded worried. She knew that CeCe was capable of doing something reckless.

"I promise, Mel." CeCe nodded into Melissa's neck.

Melissa felt strange, she was worried that their elaborate scheme wouldn’t work. Too many sketchy people were showing up at the lodge tonight, and although the plan required a lot of scapegoats to distract Alison, the brunette was worried that something was bound to go wrong.  
  
Honestly, Melissa didn't really know why, but she had a bad feeling about this plan.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that Melissa Hastings was a bit psychic. The whole plan was a colossal failure. Shana and Jenna had invited Wilden to the lodge party, with the intent of having the policeman help them get rid of Spencer and her friends.  
  
As CeCe watched Sara Harvey distracted Spencer from afar, Wilden decided to set fire to the Thornhill Lodge. The blonde girl wasn’t sure where Toby, Jenna, and Shana were, but she needed to act quickly; Mona, Emily, Aria, and Hanna were trapped inside.

CeCe rushed toward the lodge. Thankfully, Sara Harvey had been able to lose Spencer in the woods. Good, that meant Melissa’s little sister was safe. It also allowed Sara to help CeCe rescue the girls from the burning building.

As CeCe approached the cabin, she saw that a screwdriver had been wedged on the door's hinge, to jam it shut. The blonde girl removed the maliciously placed tool and opened the door. Luckily, she didn’t have to worry about the girls seeing her face; they had all been knocked out by the smoke.

Sara proceeded to pull out Emily's unconscious body. CeCe began to pick up Mona; she was lighter than the others. After dragging both girls out, and placing them a respectable distance away from the blazing cabin, CeCe and Sara began to rush back for the remaining two.

While CeCe was carrying Aria out, Sara's red coat caught fire. CeCe dropped Aria off next to the other brunettes and ran to Sara's side, helping the younger blonde remove the burning article of clothing. CeCe quickly tossed the coat aside before it scorched either of them.

"Are you alright?" CeCe placed her hands on Sara's shoulders.

"Y-Yes, I think so." Sara nodded, "Why didn't you tell me that you hired someone else to dress like this?"

"What?" CeCe was confused as Sara pointed toward the lodge. Another girl wearing a red coat was dragging Hanna out of the blazing building.

"Look, get out of here. Go to this address, you can spend the night there. Trust me, it's safe." CeCe gave Sara the address to her old apartment and handed her the key. She had only moved in with Melissa to avoid Emily and Wilden. However, she still paid rent for the place.

"Alright. W-Will I see you again?" Sara reminded CeCe so much of her little sister.

"Yes, Sara. You will." CeCe grinned and gestured for the younger girl to leave. Sara nodded and rushed off toward the road. CeCe quickly ducked under some nearby bushes to remain out of sight.

The blonde girl turned her attention toward the mysterious figure that had finished bringing Hanna over to where the other girls laid. The figure was towering over them, seemingly checking to see that they were unscathed.

"A-Ali?" Hanna began to mumble in her daze, as the figure disappeared off into the woods.

CeCe gasped. It was Alison, she was alive, but she was also gone. CeCe needed to tell her mother. She needed to explain to her that she hadn't killed Ali, that she could be released from Radley. She knew it was only a matter of time before the staff at Radley reported her missing to the police; her mother's bribes couldn't silence them forever.

Jessica DiLaurentis was the influential chair member of the board of directors at Radley, that's how she kept CeCe institutionalized there under false assumptions. Her mother had even paid Wilden to take her back to Radley the night she had presumably killed Alison.

That's when CeCe remembered, Melissa was going to observed Ashley Marin's secret meeting with Wilden. If the older man had tried to the kill the girls just now, he was probably still extremely dangerous. CeCe pulled out her smart phone and called Melissa. The brunette wasn't answering. CeCe needed to get to the lake, and she needed to hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Girl Runs Out Of Time

* * *

 

Melissa had become incredibly good at espionage. She had been trailing Hanna's mother for a few hours now, without being detected. The brunette had watched Ashley visit a man who seemed to be Hanna's father, since he and the young blonde shared some similar physical features.

The dark-haired woman followed Ashley's car until she realized that the older woman was nearing the lake where her daughter had recklessly disposed of Wilden's vehicle. Melissa parked her car in a nearby spot, where it remained hidden among the trees.

The plan was to observe the meeting from a far, to make sure that Wilden didn't interfere with the gathering at the Thornhill lodge.

However, that lodge meeting should have been over by now, but CeCe still hadn't called in. Melissa began to worry; something had gone wrong.

As the brunette girl looked for her smart phone, she realized that she had left the device in her car's cupholder. At this point, she couldn't go back; she'd risk losing track of Ashley Marin.

Melissa crept through the bushes until she was a few feet away from Ashley's vehicle. The older woman had stepped out to talk to Wilden. Melissa peeked into Ashley's car; she noticed a gun laying on the passenger seat.

Quietly, the dark-haired girl opened the car door and grabbed the weapon. She needed to be prepared, Wilden was a danger to everyone and this sketchy meeting by the lake was going to be trouble. When it came down to self-preservation, a gun was a lot more helpful than a phone.

Suddenly, headlights illuminated Wilden and Ashley as they argued about something. From the distance, Melissa saw that a tow truck was approaching. It seemed like Wilden had called in a favor. However, Ashley had been startled.

Melissa didn't have time to react as the red-haired woman got into her car and fired-up the engine. In her rush, Hanna's mother hadn't noticed Melissa standing near her vehicle, but as she drove away, the brunette was left exposed to Wilden.

"Well, look who it is. Melissa Hastings. Did you come to blackmail me into doing more of your dirty work?" Wilden grinned.

Melissa had no idea what he was referring to. As far as she knew, neither CeCe nor Mona had been messing with him tonight.

"Back-off Wilden." Melissa tried to sound intimidating.

"Or what?" Wilden smirked. He began reaching down for his gun, unaware that Melissa had Ashley Marin's revolver behind her back.

By the time Wilden managed to retrieve the gun from his belt holster, Melissa had already closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, about two or three times.

Melissa opened her eyes just in time to see Wilden drop to the floor, where he twitched for a couple of seconds before becoming still.

The dark-haired woman fell to her knees, her body shaking. Melissa had just murdered a police officer; she remained kneeling on the ground for a few minutes, before a voice shouted out her name.

"Melissa!"

The brunette lifted her head and saw a hooded figure rushing to her side. Melissa sighed in relief when she realized it was just CeCe. The older girl pulled back her black hood, allowing her golden hair to flow loose. Melissa let herself fall into her girlfriend's arms.

"I've got you, I've got you." CeCe held Melissa as she sobbed, “You’re okay, Mel. You’re okay.”

"Ce, I had to. He was going to kill me, I had-"

"I know, baby. I ran as fast as I could, I was so scared. If something had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Oh god, I wouldn't have been able to live at all." CeCe was crying, but she tried to compose herself. She took the gun from Melissa's hand.

"Mel, listen to me. This is _over_." CeCe lifted Melissa's chin as she spoke, "This is it. You are going to get into your car, and you are going to leave. You have an interview in DC, right?"

"Y-Yeah, it's for tomorrow in the afternoon." Melissa stuttered.

"Okay, you're going to get there early. I'll fix this, I'll fix this for you." CeCe murmured.

"H-How? I-I killed him." Melissa sobbed.

"I'm going to pull his car out of the lake with the tow truck and take it to town. Remember our plan? Dead pig in the trunk, symbolizing a dead cop? Remember?" CeCe explained, "We were planning on scaring Wilden into thinking we would kill him. That was our original plan, to threaten Wilden, but then he came up this meeting with Ashley Marin."

"Y-Yes." Melissa stuttered, "I remember. We were going to intimidate him."

"Exactly. That means that the pig corpse is still in the trunk of my car." CeCe steadied her voice before continuing, "I think one of the tow truck drivers saw me after the gunshots, so I'll have to bribe them. Then I'll go find my mother. Alison is alive and she has to believe me."

"CeCe, but I shot a cop. This is ser-"

"I know. But I'll scare the girls, I'll frame Ashley, I'll frame Mona. I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. It doesn't matter anyways. Jenna and Shana are on to me." CeCe rambled as she pulled Melissa up.

"What do you mean?" Melissa allowed CeCe to guide her toward her car.

"They tried to burn down the lodge with the girls locked inside. I'm pretty sure they tricked Wilden into thinking that you were the one blackmailing him." CeCe opened the driver's seat of Melissa's vehicle, "Don't worry, Spencer and the others are fine. This is coming to an end though, but if I'm going to jail, I need to keep you out of this." 

"CeCe, no. Promise me that you'll stay out of jail. Promise me that you'll find Alison, bring her to your mother, and force the woman to let you go. H-How does she even legally keep you in that place? You're almost 25. I hate her, this is all her fault." Melissa ranted as she refused to board her car.

"Yes. I'll find Ali, and my mom will have to free me from Radley, but I need to know that you're safe. Get in the car." CeCe tried to sound stern, “Please.”

"I love you, CeCe Drake. Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you'll see me again.” Melissa hopped into the car but refused to close the door, “Tell me those things and I'll go."

"I love you, Mel. You'll see me again.” CeCe smiled reassuringly, “After all, I haven't told you my real name."

CeCe leaned in and kissed the younger girl. Melissa responded desperately, she entangled her hands in the older girl's hair, pulling her close. The blonde girl knew she had to cut the kiss short, she was running out of time. Melissa opened her eyes when she felt CeCe pull back.

"Let me fix this, I can fix this. I have to fix this for you. I have to get the car into town. I have to frame Ashley.” CeCe promised as she stroked Melissa's face, “I won't let anything happen to you."

The blonde girl had to hurry. She needed to make sure that Alison’s friends were scared enough to either keep quiet or to incriminate themselves.

Above all, she needed to make sure that the police never connected Melissa to Wilden's murder, even if it meant that they'd suspect CeCe Drake instead.

 

* * *

 

Everyone at the law firm's main lobby seemed so calm and collected; it was just an average day for them. Meanwhile, Melissa's stomach was contorting itself into knots.

Fortunately, CeCe had called her this morning. The older girl had informed Melissa that she had deleted the video files that Mona had of Wilden and Melissa on the Halloween train.

Both CeCe and Melissa had decided to refrain from deleting those media files when they had first seen them at the A-lair. They assumed that if Mona found them missing, she would begin to suspect Melissa of being her anonymous accomplice.

Honestly, one of their greatest achievements was keeping Mona in the dark about them. The blonde had made it very clear that she thought Mona was a treacherous bitch. She had been right; the tiny girl had been investigating Melissa her own. Mona knew that the brunette girl was connected to Wilden, Shana, and Jenna.

In order to protect her girlfriend, CeCe would take over the "A" mantle from now on. Mona was no longer her ally. She had Sara Harvey as a loyal employee; she'd keep her well-paid, and call upon her whenever she needed to.

Although Melissa felt a twinge of jealousy, she knew that CeCe needed help now that Mona could no longer be trusted. Sara annoyed her, but she didn’t want her girlfriend to be completely alone.

Unfortunately, CeCe had to go meet her mother, another person that irritated Melissa. The woman had agreed to move back to Rosewood and give CeCe a chance to bring Alison back to her.

Melissa didn't trust Jessica DiLaurentis, she felt like the woman had CeCe emotionally blackmailed with something.

"Ms. Hastings?" The receptionist's voice echoed in the lobby.

"Yes, I'm here." Melissa offered the woman a forced smile as she was led toward interview room. She couldn't wait to get back to Rosewood.

 

* * *

 

"London? I'm so happy for you, baby." CeCe was glad Melissa had called.

"No, I'm not going, I'm-"

"Yes, you are. Take Spencer with you, and leave. Not forever, just for a while." CeCe sounded serious, "Please."

"Fine. I'll ask Spencer to come join me, then she'll reject me, and it'll just be a typical Tuesday at the Hastings house." Melissa joked over the phone. She needed to lighten the mood.

"I need you to be safe. I don't know how this is going to end. Promise me that you'll stay away for a while." CeCe hadn't laughed. The blonde girl was worried about something.

"Look, this discussion isn't over yet. We'll talk when I get a chance. I need to go see the detectives that are handling the Wilden case. I'll see if I can subtly implicate Ashley." Melissa didn't care if it seemed cruel. She just couldn't lose CeCe.

"Mel, just be careful." CeCe murmured, “I love you.”

"I love you too” Melissa replied, “I love you so much, please remember that.”

Melissa ended the call before the blonde girl could respond; she just couldn’t stand to hear CeCe say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

"Spencer is so infuriating." Melissa roared as she entered the barn.

CeCe was waiting for her on the couch. She had snuck in with Mona's "A" universal set of house keys. However, she knew that she was a desired intruder.

"You smashed all the mask molds he made of you?" CeCe asked. Melissa had finished explaining her most recent confrontation with Spencer.

It appears that Melissa's little sister and her friends had found Hector's creepy mask store in the middle of the woods. They had actually gone to interrogate him at night, all on their own. Those girls were lucky that "A" wasn't really a serial killer; otherwise they would have been dead a long time ago.

"Yes, but Spencer questioned me. I successfully threw shade at Jenna, Shana, and Wilden." Melissa replied, "I hope that was enough. I don't think they suspect you."

Melissa sat next to CeCe; she lowered her body and rested her head on the smaller girl's lap. CeCe tenderly caressed the brunette's face and leaned down to briefly kiss her.

"I could use a mask of your face, for when you're away." CeCe stated as she ran her fingers through Melissa's hair, "Maybe I'll fish one out later."

"What?" Melissa was confused.

"I need you to go London." CeCe gave Melissa a resigned smile.

"No. I love you, I'm not leaving." Melissa sat up. She snaked her arms around CeCe's waist. The taller girl's eyes were getting misty, “I’m not abandoning you.”

"Mel, I promise that when I'm done here, I'll go to London. We can start a life there. I just need to bring Alison back." CeCe tried her best to sound reassuring, “I can’t just disappear. My mother would track me down. I found this bird that Alison owned, it whistles this phone number. I need to follow up on this lead.”

"Right, and I promised to help you. I’ll help you use this random pet bird to find Alison, I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” Melissa was trying her best to remain calm, “You can't do this alone, and we can't trust Mona."

"I won't be alone. I can hire the help I need, and Toby's help-"

"Toby is still on the A-team?" Melissa really should pay more attention.

"No, he's just helping me because I promised to tell him the truth about his mother's death." CeCe explained.

"I'm more confused than ever. You know Toby's mother? She's dead?" Melissa was intrigued to hear more. "How do you know her? Why is she dead? Did you kill her? I'm not judging you if you did."

"Okay, one question at a time." CeCe grinned. She always found it amusing when Melissa became inquisitive. It must be a Hastings family trait.

"Marion, Toby's mother, was a patient at Radley. She got admitted two years before the summer we met. She was a great person, the m-maternal figure that I always longed for." CeCe's voice began to falter, “I’m s-sorry. I’ve just never talked about it before.”  
  
Melissa pulled the blonde girl closer to her. CeCe rested her head on the dark-haired woman's chest, drawing strength from her girlfriend’s comforting presence.

"She taught me how to play the piano, d-did you know?" CeCe was trying to steady her voice.

"You play wonderfully, baby." Melissa pecked CeCe's cheek, "Go on."

"So yeah, Marion wondered why I was in Radley. I was twenty by then, and I didn't seem to have any violent mental illnesses to warrant being locked up in there."

"I love her already." Melissa smiled as she began stroking CeCe’s hair gently.

"Unfortunately, Marion found out that my mother was on the board of directors at Radley. She figured that my mother used her influence to keep me there. Marion didn't understand that my mom kept me there to keep me safe, to keep me away from my father-"

"I don't see how keeping you locked away in a mental institute was for your own good." Melissa frowned, “CeCe, your mother was just helping herself-“

"No, it wasn't like that. She just didn't know any better. My mother loved me. She would even come see me a few times every y-year." CeCe was always justifying the cruel things Jessica DiLaurentis did.  
  
It was depressing. Finding time to visit her institutionalized child every once in a while was hardly humane. CeCe thought that the bread crumbs of attention that Jessica bestowed upon her were demonstrations of motherly love. Melissa hated how brainwashed CeCe was.

"Anyways, Marion and Jessica got into a heated argument over what she was doing to me. The thought of not seeing her child, of not seeing Toby, made Marion take my situation too personally." CeCe bit her lip nervously as she continued, "In order to keep the other staff from witnessing the scene, my mother led the woman up to the rooftop at Radley. Patients don't have access, for obvious reasons."

Melissa rubbed the smaller girl's back, trying to give her comfort. The brunette girl could tell where this story was heading.

"The argument must have escalated and my mother pushed Marion off the rooftop. It was j-just self-defense." CeCe seemed to believe all the crap that her mother fed her.

Melissa suspected that Jessica had intended to kill Marion, to keep her quiet, but she didn't want to start an argument with CeCe. The blonde girl worshipped her mother for having given her bits and pieces of affection.

"Bethany saw it, my friend." CeCe sighed, "She began to blackmail my mother. From then on, Bethany became a problem, culminating in her escape on Labor Day."

"How was Marion's death explained?" Melissa asked.

"Jessica paid Wilden off, and it was ruled a suicide. That's how their mutually beneficial relationship began." CeCe revealed, "I'm not lying to Toby, but I suppose that I am using him."

Melissa ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't leave CeCe with this mess. The situation was worse than ever. Jessica wouldn’t just let CeCe live her life. The blonde girl knew too many of the older woman’s dark secrets.

Jessica DiLaurentis needed to keep CeCe locked away. The sinister woman was just using the blonde girl to get Alison back, to get her beloved daughter back.

"I can't go to London. You need-"

"I need you to be safe. Please Melissa, please go. I'll keep in touch, and you can ask Wren to watch over me for you. Please. I can't do _this_ and worry about you." CeCe was crying. “Please, Mel.”  
  
CeCe was desperate, Melissa could see that. However, the brunette girl could not just abandon CeCe, she wasn’t Jessica DiLaurentis. She couldn’t just walk away from the blonde girl.  
  
“I can’t leave you.” Melissa stated firmly and she held the blonde girl tightly, “I refuse to be like your parents, I won’t-“  
  
“You aren’t like them, Mel.” CeCe muttered softly, “I know that you love me. You said you’d do anything for me, right?”  
  
“Right, that’s why I’m not-“  
  
“Then do this for me. Please leave. I’ll be fine, and I’ll fix this.” CeCe pleaded, “I’ll come back to you, okay?”

"Okay. I'll go, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm back, and there's nothing you can say to stop me." Melissa reluctantly agreed. She pressed her lips on the blonde girl's forehead.  
  
“Fine, I can agree to that.” CeCe nodded.  
  
“Promise me that you’ll call me every day.”  
  
“I’ll use different burner phones.”  
  
“Promise me that you’ll stay safe.”  
  
“Yes, I’ll try my best.”  
  
“Promise me that you’ll take your medicine.”  
  
“Of course, Mel.”  
  
“Promise me that you’ll feed that pet bird.”  
  
“Yes, I’ll take care of my new feathery companion.”  
  
“You replaced me”  
  
“I sure did, and with a bird.”  
  
“That hurts a little bit.”

"I love you, Melissa Hastings." CeCe smiled sadly, “I love you more than anything, even more than my new pet bird.”

"And I love you, CeCe.” Melissa got up from the couch slowly, “Now drive me to the airport, I'll catch a red-eye flight to London. No one will be around at this hour."  
  
Melissa began walking toward the closet. She needed to pack a lot of things, she didn’t know how long she was going to be at London.

"Is it a secret that you got an internship in London? Why does it matter that no one will be around?" CeCe was confused. Melissa turned to her and smiled.

"No, it isn't a secret. However, I need you to give me a proper goodbye kiss." Melissa smiled suggestively.

CeCe couldn't help but smile back. She didn’t know how she was going to fix this mess, but she knew that was going to miss Melissa Hastings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Girl Escapes

* * *

 

London was beautiful, but unbearably cold. Melissa Hastings sat at the kitchen counter in her loft, looking out the window. Gray clouds decorated the sky. It was such a gloomy atmosphere. The brunette took a sip of her coffee and sighed. She felt so lonely without her girlfriend, she felt so lost.

However, CeCe claimed that everything back in Rosewood was going according to plan. Ashley Marin was in jail for Wilden's murder, and Melissa remained out of the police's list of suspects. CeCe had Spencer and her friends threatened, and Mona was still being manipulated by "A".

In light of these current events, Alison should be close to revealing herself. However, Melissa suspected that CeCe didn't have everything under control, she was just pretending that everything was fine for the brunette girl's sake.

Needless to say, Melissa could read right through CeCe's charade. She was worried for her girlfriend's well-being, especially now that Jessica was letting the blonde stay at the family's house; provided that the poor girl confined herself to the basement.

Jessica DiLaurentis was a snake. How could she prohibit her daughter from staying in a guest room?

Melissa was beyond outraged; the thought of CeCe sleeping in a cold basement was too much for the brunette to process. The girl that Melissa loved deserved more than that; she wasn't a stray animal.

The brunette girl’s inner thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her ringtone. She reached into her purse and picked up her smart phone, glancing at the screen.

It was Wren. Melissa's heart stopped. Why would Wren be calling her? Had something happened to CeCe?

"M-Melissa?" Wren's voice faltered.

"Yes? Wren? What's wrong?" Melissa knew something was wrong. CeCe could tell pretty good lies, but the brunette had always been able to see right through them.

"Okay, so CeCe h-has been getting herself into trouble lately. I mean, s-she's been looking incredibly s-suspicious to the girls.” Wren was rambling, “They are suspecting her; they'll discover she's the boss of the A-team. I d-don't know-"

"Wren, please calm down. I didn’t understand any of that." Melissa was trying to be patient with her best friend.

"R-Right." Wren sighed, "Well, Mona confessed that she murdered Wilden and got sent to Radley. The little fiend wanted to investigate, but I shot her down. I also made it seem like Ashley's lawyer, your mother, had been bullying a confession out of Mona. This will probably buy CeCe more time."

“Good, you made the right call.” Melissa stated firmly, “"How is CeCe, you know, mentally?"

"Mel, she isn't taking her medication. She almost killed Jenna Marshall the other day. It seems like the blind girl found out that Alison is alive and thinks CeCe is a threat." Wren explained, "Jenna's loyal companion, Shana, has been following me around. She seems to suspect me of being involved."

"Stay out of trouble, Wren. Does CeCe have a plan?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, she does. I must admit, it's brilliant. It’s like the final twist of an Agatha Christie crime novel." Wren chuckled, "She's been letting the girls suspect her. She's even paid a girl to tell them that CeCe was her roommate and to rant about how the blonde girl hated Alison."

"That makes her seem super sketchy! How is that brilliant?" Melissa yelled.

"Well, A tends to make people look suspicious, right? So if CeCe becomes a suspect now, she won't be a suspect later. You get it?" Wren was impressed with CeCe's idiotic plan.

"How does she know that there will even be a _later_?" Melissa was hysterical, "I need to go back to Rosewood."

"No, calm down. Here's the clever part. You know Ezra Fitz?" Wren asked.

"No. I have no idea who that is."

"Aria's boyfriend."

"Isn't she gay?"

"No, that's Emily." Wren sighed, "The point is that Ezra approached CeCe the other day. He's been writing a book and he offered her money in exchange for information. You see, Jessica DiLaurentis filed a police report the night Alison went missing.”  
  
“I’m with you so far.” Melissa encouraged Wren to continue.  
  
“The responding officer was Darren Wilden and the report implicated that Spencer had argued with Alison while holding a shovel.” Wren explained. “CeCe collaborated that this information was true. She even gave Ezra some pictures from Cape May, pictures that prove that Wilden and Alison knew each other."

"I don't get it. You're going to have to explain what part of this plan is _clever_." Melissa was exhausted. CeCe's plan seemed to only bury the blonde girl under more suspicion.

"When the girls find out that Ezra has been spying on them, they'll suspect him of being A. If Alison is really watching from the sidelines, she's bound to fall for it too. It's bloody genius." Wren was becoming CeCe's number one fan.  
  
“How is that going to help CeCe?” Melissa was still so confused.  
  
“If Alison thinks that A is framing CeCe, she might reach out.” Wren sounded impressed, “Alison will think that CeCe is trustworthy.”

"I still don't like this plan. You'll tell me if something goes wrong, right?" Melissa had never sounded so vulnerable.

"Yes, Mel. I'll call you if something goes wrong." Wren declared.

"Thank you Wren. You're a great friend." Melissa replied sincerely before hanging up.

Wren Kingston was a truly reliable man, so Melissa knew he'd try his best to keep the situation under control. However, CeCe Drake was a truly reckless idiot, so Melissa knew that Wren's best wouldn't be good enough.  

 

* * *

 

"The police have identified me as Wilden's murderer." CeCe commented casually over the phone. Melissa almost cut off her finger. She had been chopping carrots for a lunch salad.

"What?" Melissa exclaimed as she put the knife down. She removed the smart phone from its speaker setting, and brought it up to her ear.

"The tow truck guy turned out to be the only decent person in Rosewood." CeCe laughed softly, "It's fine, because I have great news. Alison contacted to me. She wants me to help her distract A, at this town, Ravenswood-"

"That cannot be a real place." Melissa interjected.

"Yeah, and it gets better.” CeCe giggled softly, “Listen to this, the town's psychic, Mrs. Grunwald, was the one who pulled Alison out of her grave that night. Alison thinks A will show up there because Aria's boyfriend, Ezra-"

"Yeah, he's writing a book. Wren told me-"

"Yes, but what Wren didn't tell you is that he owns an apartment in Ravenswood. He keeps all his research in this apartment. It looks like an A-lair, but with less craziness." CeCe seemed to be proud of herself, "Alison suspects that Ezra may be A."

Melissa didn't have the heart to reprimand her. CeCe's cheerfulness was highly contagious.

"Also, speaking of Wren, I'm sending him over to you. Shana and Mona have been spying on him. I think Shana is some sort of spy for someone. I just don't know for whom." CeCe sounded pensive.

"I'm glad that I get custody of our son." Melissa joked.

"Well, you're his favorite mother." CeCe giggled, "Probably because you saved him from getting killed by your ex-boyfriend."

"I need to stop relying on murder." Melissa teased, "So, what's the plan? How is CeCe going to help Alison stop A? Are you still working on astral-projection?"

"Oh, how cute. You're so cute. Good idea, but no. We aren't all supernatural beings like Mrs. Grunwald." CeCe chuckled, "I'll just put one of the four Ghostbusters in danger as A, and then help save them as CeCe."

"Wow. Sounds so altruistic. Don't pick Spencer, please. Oh, and cut Hanna some slack. You almost got her mother thrown in jail." Melissa couldn't help but giggle. This whole "A" mess had become so ridiculous.

"Almost being the _key_ word. Honestly, I'm a misunderstood hero." CeCe proclaimed.

"Of course you are. Baby, please be careful. You know that things don't always go as planned. Promise me that you'll be safe." Melissa spoke softly.

The brunette was worried. If Wren was coming to stay with her in London, she wouldn't have anyone watching out for her girlfriend.

"I'll be fine. Wren even gave me a bunch of prescription pads. I'm good on medication until the year 2035." CeCe spoke reassuringly.

"Yeah, but make sure you actually take your medication. I know you don't take them on some days so you don't feel drowsy, but-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I love you. See you soon." CeCe stated before hanging up.

Melissa was still concerned, but she felt that CeCe had every intention of staying true to her promise. For now, good intentions would have to be enough.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since they last spoke. Naturally, Melissa was assuming the worst as she paced around her loft. Wren had left her dinner in the fridge, which was sweet since the man barely had time to shower in between hospital shifts.

Melissa waited by her smart phone, she was so nervous. The blonde girl should have called by now, but it was already so late. The brunette was about to go to bed when her phone finally rang.

"Hey, Mel-" CeCe began before Melissa rudely interjected.

"Don't you dare greet me casually! I've been sick with worry." Melissa screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Well, I sprang my ankle after fighting one of the girls and-"

"Emily beat you up?" Melissa interrupted.

"No."

"Hanna? You sort of had it coming. You've made her life a living hell-"

"No."

"Spencer? I'm impressed-"

"No. Not Spencer." CeCe sounded embarrassed.

"Aria? If you say yes, I might have to break up with you." Melissa giggled.

The terrifying A-team leader had been defeated by Aria who was barely four feet high.

"Hey! She was taking martial arts classes with some guy named Jake. I might put knives into his training bag when I get the chance." CeCe was not joking. She seemed irritated.

"Oh well, whatever makes you feel better, baby." Melissa snickered softly, "Did you get proof that Alison is alive?"

"Yes, I got pictures. I sent them to my mother. We are currently exchanging emails. She seems unwilling to help me get out of the country though." CeCe's voice suddenly sounded so fragile.

"I'm coming to get you then." Melissa stated firmly.

"You can't, I'll be-"

"No. I don't care. I won't be fine. I haven't seen you in months. I miss you and I told you that I would come back if your plan didn't work." Melissa sounded so desperate. CeCe didn't know how to reply.

"Mel, I can't worry about you too. The girls are starting to suspect my mother of being A. They were entertaining the idea of Ezra for a while, but it seems like they discovered that he was just a dumb novelist." CeCe sounded so overwhelmed that Melissa's heart dropped.

"I need to scare them into leaving her alone. She's holding this bridal dress charity ball thing, and the girls are attending-"

"That cannot be a real thing that people do." Melissa was bewildered.

"I know, right? It sounds absurd. Anyhow, my mother agreed to give me some outfits she bought for me. She wants to meet during the bridal dress charity event." CeCe explained, "You see, I can't exactly go shopping for clothes as a wanted fugitive. The event is in four days. I'll think of something gruesome to do to intimidate the Power Puffs."

CeCe was trying to seem confident and casual. She needed Melissa to feel reassured enough to remain in London.

"Perfect. I'll help you come up with a plan." Melissa stated calmly.

"Mel, please stay safe. Stay in-" CeCe began to beg.

"No, I'm coming back. You'll going to have to keep me safe. I'll see you tomorrow." Melissa hung up the phone before CeCe had a chance to reply.

CeCe sighed and ran a hand through her golden hair. There was no way she could keep her girlfriend safe when she was desperately running away from the cops.

However, the blonde girl began to smile to herself. She couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing Melissa Hastings again.

 

* * *

 

CeCe was startled by a sudden knock on the door of her hotel room. The blonde girl knew it was Melissa, no one else knocked with such rhythmic precision. CeCe stood up from the bed where she had been sitting.

The blonde girl was currently sewing bones on to a wedding dress. There was nothing more intimidating than finding human remains in the wedding gown that you were modeling.

However, CeCe just hoped that Spencer wouldn't wear this specific dress because she didn't want to deal with her girlfriend chastising her. She grabbed her macabre arts and crafts project, and threw it in the closet before heading toward the door.

"Just a second." CeCe opened the door slowly, "Oh, room service really managed to guess what I wanted to _eat_ for dinner-."

Melissa didn't even let CeCe finish her flirty joke. The brunette just threw her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed your stupid cheesy lines." Melissa nuzzled her face into CeCe's hair.

"You used to think that they were smooth." CeCe wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

"Never. I have never thought that they were smooth." Melissa smiled as she placed a kiss on CeCe's cheek.

CeCe pulled the brunette girl inside. The blonde untangled herself from Melissa and reached out to drag her girlfriend's luggage inside.

The blonde girl closed and locked the door, placing the rolling bag next to the coat hanger. She turned around to face Melissa.

"I see you let your hair grow out. It looks amaz-" CeCe's compliment was cut off by Melissa's lips.

The dark-haired woman placed both hands on the blonde girl's hips as she turned her around and pushed her toward the bed. She nibbled and sucked on CeCe's lips hungrily; after all, it had been two months. Melissa only had one thing on her mind, and it didn't involve verbal wordplay.

"Someone is very eager." CeCe pulled away to look at the brunette.

"I love you. I haven't shown you in a while." Melissa gently laid CeCe on the bed, her eagerness replaced with tenderness.

"I love you too." CeCe placed her arms around the other girl's neck as she leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Let's show each other how much."

Melissa began trailing her lips over the blonde girl's skin tenderly. The brunette girl had taken CeCe's words as a personal challenge.

 

* * *

 

It had been far too long since Melissa had last felt CeCe's soft skin pressing up against her own nude body. The brunette laid awake, and although she had spent most of the night engaged in energy-draining activities, she just couldn't fall asleep.

CeCe's warm body was sprawled on top of hers, sleeping peacefully as Melissa gently stroked her girlfriend's hair. The dark-haired woman just couldn’t rest, she was worried. She didn’t know how to get CeCe out of this whole “A” mess.

Truth be told, Melissa didn't really want to go to sleep, she just wanted to gaze at her gorgeous girlfriend. The blonde girl was snuggled against Melissa's torso, her gentle breathing tickling the dark-haired woman's neck.

Since Melissa hadn’t seen her girlfriend in weeks, she wanted to thoroughly enjoy every moment she had with the blonde girl. She needed to convince CeCe to abandon this foolish quest, Alison could return home whenever she wanted to.

The older girl didn’t owe her treacherous mother anything, she needed to come back to London with Melissa and leave all this Rosewood drama behind her. The brunette girl fully intended to start a life with CeCe Drake; she would give the blonde girl the family she so greatly desired.

Rosewood was a miserable town, a breeding ground for lies and deception. With dark secrets hidden at every corner, and its residents choosing to turn a blind eye to the corruption that infected the streets, the place was perfectly constructed to drive you insane.

However, the brunette girl didn't want to dwell on her concerns right now. For the time being, Melissa would banish these negative thoughts from her mind. She wanted to solely focus on the adorable girl lying next to her.  
  
Slowly, Melissa lifted up the bed sheets, exposing her girlfriend's completely bare form. The brunette girl felt a bit intrusive, but she couldn't help herself, CeCe Drake was a work of art that deserved to be admired.

The dark-haired woman traced her fingers across CeCe’s body, committing every curve to memory. Her eyes roamed all over her girlfriend's naked figure, appreciating how stunningly beautiful the blonde girl was.  
  
CeCe’s skin felt so smooth, so pleasantly tender. Melissa began slowly trailing her fingertips along every in of her girlfriend’s body, lingering on the blonde girl’s face.

As Melissa softly caressed CeCe’s face, the smaller girl started shivering against her.

"M-Melissa." CeCe whimpered as she began opening her eyes, "I'm cold, did you remove the covers?"

"Y-Yes, sorry." Melissa stuttered nervously, "I was just-"

"Looking at me?"

"I'm so sorry, I know it was creepy and you feel uncomfortable-"

"Hey, don't be sorry." CeCe smiled broadly, "I don't mind, not when it's you. You look at me like I'm something precious, like I’m special."

“I love you, Ce.” Melissa stroked CeCe’s face gently, “I cherish every second that I spend by your side.”

"And that's why I can be naked around you." CeCe pressed her body against the brunette girl's, "Melissa, you're the only person who truly treasures me."

"I'm glad you feel it, Ce." Melissa held the girl lovingly in her arms, "I'm glad you feel how much I love you."

“I love you, Mel. Good night.” CeCe cuddled into Melissa’s embrace, sighing contently.  
  
“Good night, baby.” Melissa smiled as she pulled up the bed sheets.  
  
The taller girl tucked CeCe's head under her chin, closing her eyes, gently stroking her girlfriend's golden curls until they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Girl Weathers A Storm

* * *

  

Mornings were incredibly irritating, especially since they reminded CeCe that she was wanted by the state police for murder. However, today she was waking up in the arms of a gorgeous dark-haired girl, so it wasn't all that bad. The blonde girl cuddled into Melissa's soft chest, feeling relaxed by her girlfriend's gentle heartbeat.

CeCe wanted to stay in this moment forever, to forget all the things she's done and to neglect all the things she still has to do. She wished she could just spend every day with her girlfriend like a normal person; eat a late brunch, go out to a park, or watch a movie at a theater.

Unfortunately, she knew none of those things were possible. She couldn't just run away to London, Jessica would find her. More importantly, Melissa might get implicated.

CeCe had decided a long time ago that she wouldn't let anything happen to the brunette, even if it meant taking the blame for Wilden's death. It was the only thing she could do to repay Melissa for loving her so unconditionally.

"Ce, what time is it?" Melissa mumbled sleepily as she pressed up against the blonde girl.

"No idea, my phone is too far away, and I don't want to get up." CeCe snuggled into the brunette's chest.

"Oh, I brought some groceries. I wanted to make you a special breakfast." Melissa smiled and pressed a kiss on CeCe's head, "I know you haven't had a proper meal in a while."

"Well, let's take a bath. Together, because there's a water shortage in California." CeCe kept up with current events.

"We're in Pennsylvania." Melissa grinned.

"Don't be so inconsiderate." CeCe nuzzled into the brunette's neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin she found exposed, "Save water for the environment."

"You've persuaded me." Melissa smirked, "Let's go take a bath."

 

* * *

 

"Where did you find these bones? I doubt that you can buy them at Target." Melissa asked as she placed the final perfectly fried egg on a plate, and tossed the frying pan in the sink.

"The medical laboratory at Hollis University. You know, same old, same old." CeCe grinned as she placed two glasses of orange juice on the small dining room table.

Melissa noted how spacious the motel suite was. Somehow, the blonde girl was able to afford the most luxurious room in the Red Finch Inn. Melissa had no idea where CeCe got her money, but she didn't really care right now.

"You've become a total expert at psychological torture." Melissa teased, "I'm so proud."

The brunette girl placed a plate of warm food next to each glass and pulled out a chair for CeCe.

"It feels good to excel at something." CeCe nodded sadly as she sat down, "It feels good to be in control."

The blonde girl seemed dejected. Melissa crouched down beside her, lifting CeCe's chin gently with one hand while the other hand caressed the blonde girl's knee.

"You excel at many things, baby." Melissa placed a playful kiss on the girl's nose, "And you're _almost_ as smart as me."

"How charming." CeCe smiled playfully, "Thank you, Mel.”

"You're welcome." Melissa grinned as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

CeCe marveled at the contents of her plate; eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Her girlfriend was always spoiling her. The blonde girl decided that the only thing she needed to excel at was in protecting Melissa Hastings.

 

* * *

 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Melissa asked as sat on the bed.

“Well, I usually just sit around, thinking of ways to torment the girls.” CeCe sighed as she sat beside Melissa, “Keeping them intimidated is important.”  
  
“That’s it?” Melissa inquired softly.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t have a lot going on in my life.” CeCe stated sadly, “I don’t have much of a life. Not until my mother promises to let me go.”  
  
“Hey, you have a life, and you have me, okay?” Melissa reassured, “Let’s watch movies. We’ll spend the whole day in this room, it’ll be fun. I’ll even make you dinner later.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” CeCe leaned in to rest her head on Melissa’s shoulder, “Thanks, Mel.”  
  
“No problem, baby.” Melissa smiled as she felt her girlfriend snuggle against her torso.  
  
Tomorrow night, CeCe would have to go see Jessica. This whole “A” mess would become a forgotten nightmare.  
  
However, Melissa knew that persuading the older woman to give CeCe her freedom wouldn’t be easy. The brunette girl vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect her girlfriend, even if it meant going up against Jessica DiLaurentis.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed since CeCe had decided to take a bath, she had hoped that the feeling of warm water caressing her skin would somewhat ease her worries. However, she was currently sitting in the bathtub, curled up in a corner and staring at her knees. She was completely engrossed in her own thoughts.

Being the mastermind behind the A-team wasn't easy, it was incredibly exhausting. Luckily, it would all be over soon. CeCe just had to confront her mother. Alison wasn’t dead, and Jessica had to release her from Radley.

Jessica DiLaurentis was obligated to permanently free CeCe from Radley. The older woman could not force her eldest daughter to stay institutionalized in a mental facility for no apparent reason.

CeCe should feel thrilled that this whole ordeal was nearing an end, after all, this meant that she could soon start a life with her girlfriend. Unfortunately, negative wayward thoughts were clouding her mind.

"Hey, dinner is ready." Melissa walked into the bathroom tentatively, "You've been here for hours, is everything okay?"

"J-Just thinking." CeCe's voice faltered and Melissa could tell that something was upsetting the blonde girl.

"May I join you?" Melissa smiled tenderly.

"Y-Yeah, if you want to." CeCe nodded nervously as Melissa began taking off her clothes.

Melissa unbuttoned her blouse quickly, discarding it on the floor. She unfastened her brassiere gracefully; every movement the brunette girl made was precise. CeCe couldn't help but look away as her girlfriend slipped out of her jeans and her underwear casually, Melissa wasn't even slightly embarrassed.

Truth be told, Melissa was unapologetically confident; she was aware that her body looked amazing. Therefore, taller girl wasn't ashamed to exhibit herself in front of CeCe.

As Melissa approached the bathtub, the blonde girl scooted forward, allowing her girlfriend to sit behind her. The brunette adjusted her body comfortably around CeCe.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong?" Melissa asked as she locked her hands around CeCe's waist.

"Why did you get in the bathtub if you just wanted to ask me what's wrong?" CeCe whispered, "You could have just asked me, instead of going through all this trouble."

"You were naked, I was fully clothed. It seemed condescending." Melissa placed a kiss on the back of CeCe's neck, "This way, we're both on the same level, and it's all more intimate, you get me?"

Suddenly, CeCe turned around and buried her face in the crook of Melissa's neck, sobbing hysterically. The brunette girl reacted instinctively and enveloped CeCe in a tight embrace, pulling her close.

"Ce, what's the matter?" Melissa was concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mel. That's the problem." CeCe leaned back to look at Melissa's face, "You do everything right, and you deserve someone so much better than me."

"CeCe, that's not true, I-"

"You deserve someone strong and self-efficient. Not someone you have to take care of. I'm a child, I'm not a girlfriend." CeCe sobbed, "I'm a goddamn mental patient; there are so many things wrong with me. You deserve someone amazing, like Wren. A doctor, someone prestigious."

"I don't love Wren, I don't want anyone but you. When this is all over, you'll-"

"I'll still be crazy!" CeCe yelled, her eyes were already swollen from crying, "When my mother sets me free, I'll  _still_ be a broken mess."

"That's true, but I'll  _still_  be here, trying to fix you, as you try to fix me." Melissa smiled as she reached out with both hands to cup CeCe's face, "Taking care of you, it makes me happy. It heals me. CeCe, I'm bitter all the time. If you aren't around, I'm barely a person."

"Mel, you can't be serious. I don't d-do anything for you." CeCe was trying hard to hold back tears; she was so distraught at the thought of being a burden to Melissa.

"You make me happy. I look like Grumpy Cat when you aren't by my side." Melissa leaned in and kissed CeCe softly, trailing her fingers gently across the blonde girl's skin downward until her hands stopped to rest on CeCe's hips.

"M-Melissa, don't." CeCe pulled back, "Don't pretend that this relationship is fair."

"It is fair. I take care of you, and you take care of me." Melissa stated firmly, "I love you, Ce."

"Melissa, my medicine has side effects, I can't always  _perform_." CeCe looked away, she was so ashamed, “That's not going to change. I'm always going to need my medication because I'm always going to be mentally sick. There's no future with me."

"I have to disagree. I plan out our future together in my head, all the time. I don't need you to have sex with me, I'm happy with whatever you give can me." Melissa reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind CeCe's ear, "Hey, look at me. I'm never going to leave you, regardless of what you do and regardless of what you don't do."

"What if I get worse? What if I get crazier?" CeCe murmured softly, "What if I hurt someone?"

"CeCe, I've  _literally_  killed people. Have you realized that I'm not perfect?" Melissa replied calmly.

"You're perfect to me." CeCe reached out and held Melissa's face, gently stroking the brunette's cheek with her thumb.

"Well, you're perfect to me." Melissa grinned playfully; she had won their discussion, "Checkmate."

"This sneaky wordplay is the reason why Spencer thinks you're A." CeCe conceded a smile.

"I am A."

"No, you're not. I'm A."

"I'm super shady."

"Hello, CeCe Drake? Even my name is suspicious."

"I pretended to be pregnant."

"I threatened to scratch Jenna's eyes out."

"I made Ian's murder look like a suicide."

"I made Hanna’s mother look like a murderer.

"I buried Bethany."

"I hit Alison with a rock."

"I killed Wilden."

"I dated our brother."

"I kissed our brother."

"I crashed a car into Emily's house."

"I stole Aria's frozen yogurt."

"Oh, wow." CeCe chuckled, "You win, baby."

"Do I get a prize?" Melissa grinned suggestively.

"Yes, whatever you want." CeCe muttered softly as she gently stroked Melissa's cheek with her hand, trailing her fingers across the side of the brunette's face.

"How about we go eat dinner, because I made a  _delicious_  tenderloin steak and it might get cold." Melissa rested her forehead on CeCe's as she continued her request, "And then we take a bath, together."

"The water bill is going to be very high." CeCe grinned as she nuzzled against Melissa's forehead.

"Let me worry about that."

"It's my motel room."

"That explains why I couldn't find any parsley."

"You're so silly."  
  
“You never buy groceries, you just live on pizza.”  
  
“You’re so bossy.”

"You're so cute." Melissa stated before she pressed her lips onto CeCe's.

CeCe pulled back, smiling broadly. Melissa always chased her inner demons away. The brunette girl was the only thing that kept CeCe together.

"Sounds like a plan, Mel. Let's go." CeCe grinned as she stood up from the bathtub, she wasn't self-conscious around Melissa anymore; the brunette girl gave her confidence.

Melissa smiled as she watched CeCe dry herself with a towel. It's true that she had spent hours preparing a wondrous steak dinner, but if she was honest to herself, she was looking forward to a different kind of meal.

 

* * *

 

It was a dreadfully stormy night. A few seconds after a flash of lightning illuminated the motel window curtains, a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the room.

Melissa woke up, she felt her girlfriend tremble against her side. CeCe tightened her hold on the dark-haired woman’s waist.  
  
“Ce?” Melissa called out to CeCe, “Are you awake, baby?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, the t-thunder, it startled me.” CeCe responded.  
  
“Are you afraid?” Melissa asked softly.  
  
“No, I’m an adult.” CeCe stated defensively, but as another clap of thunder sounded from outside, the blonde girl flinched.  
  
“Okay.” Melissa smirked, “You sure seem afraid.”  
  
“I-I’m not.” CeCe stuttered, “I’m just-“  
  
The blonde girl’s statement of unconvincing denial was interrupted by an especially loud crash of thunder. Melissa pulled CeCe closer against her, wrapping herself around the smaller girl’s body.  
  
“CeCe, I’m here. Don’t worry.” Melissa whispered into CeCe’s ear, “I’m here.”  
  
“I-I used to be alone, in Radley.” CeCe muttered, “There’s so much noise in my head, Mel.”  
  
"Have you've been taking your medication, Ce?" Melissa knew the answer, she could tell that her girlfriend was slightly unhinged.

"Yes, I have been-"

"There's no point in lying to me, I know you too well." Melissa didn't sound mad, just concerned.

"My medication makes me groggy, Mel. It makes me t-tired." CeCe whimpered softly, "You didn't come all this way from London and not expect to have sex."

"Ce, I don't ever expect sex. I didn't come here for that." Melissa frowned, "I came here to be with you. I just missed being by your side."

"But when you arrived, you seemed so eager-"

"I was eager to please you, CeCe. I just wanted to make you feel better." Melissa pressed up against the blonde girl’s warmth, "I love you, CeCe. I don't _ever_ expect sex from you, and if you ever don't want me to do something, tell me and I’ll stop. God, have I ever forced-"

"No, I’ve always wanted to. You've never pressured me into doing anything, Mel." CeCe nuzzled into the crook of Melissa's neck as she spoke, "I just can't return the favor when I'm under my medication."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of myself." Melissa added bluntly, “I’m not a horny teenager. I don’t have _needs_.”

"That was so crude, but oddly comforting." CeCe giggled, "Thank you, Mel."

"Well, I've distracted you from the storm outside, am I right?" Melissa smirked

“Yeah, I _am_ scared of thunderstorms.” CeCe began trailing her fingers along Melissa's rib cage, “I guess, that’s another one of my many defects. I’m shattered, I’m s-so cracked, I’m-“  
  
“Strong.” Melissa declared firmly, “You are so strong, CeCe.”  
  
“What? No, I’m weak. A strong person wouldn’t-“  
  
“You’ve been locked up at a mental institute for about seventeen years.” Melissa smiled proudly, “You’re still winning, you managed to free yourself. You overcame what your father did to you.”  
  
“No, Mel.” CeCe murmured dejectedly, “I’m crazy. My head has noises that only you can calm down.”  
  
“You aren’t crazy. That’s not an appropriate term.” Melissa began stroking CeCe’s back slowly, “You are just a bit unwell, but anyone would be. It isn’t your fault.”  
  
“It isn’t my fault, but my father won.” CeCe muttered sadly, “I’m nothing.”  
  
“You’re everything to me.” Melissa gently grabbed CeCe’s chin, forcing the blonde girl to look into the taller girl’s soulful brown eyes, “Kenneth DiLaurentis did not win, he lost.”  
  
“Mel, I-“  
  
“You found someone who loves you.” Melissa placed a brief kiss on to CeCe’s soft lips, “Regardless of what Kenneth did to you, I’m here. You have me, CeCe.”  
  
“T-That’s true.” CeCe grinned softly as she placed her head on Melissa’s shoulder, “I have you, right?”  
  
“Yes, your father never found love.” Melissa ran her fingers through CeCe’ hair, “His wife spent years looking for love elsewhere. You have me though, I love you. I just hope that I’m enough.”

“You’re more than enough, Mel.” CeCe placed a tender kiss on Melissa’s collarbone, “I love you, Melissa Hastings.”  
  
Although the storm continued roaring outside, the blonde girl fell back to sleep. The warmth of Melissa’s love had calmed down the tempest raging inside CeCe's head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Girl Falls Apart 

* * *

 

"Do you have to go see your mother?"

Melissa was feeling incredibly apprehensive about CeCe's planned rendezvous with Jessica DiLaurentis.

Apparently, Jessica wanted to give her eldest daughter some sort of care package. CeCe had agreed on meeting her mother behind the family house, the older woman was going to be hosting some kind of bridal shower fundraiser at her home.

"Why are you going? You could just come to London with me." Melissa inquired, "She knows that Alison is alive, she can hire someone to find her."

"I wanted to explain to Alison that I didn't mean to hit her, and that my mother didn't want to bury her." CeCe explained, "Spencer and the girls think that my mother is A, I thought I could explain to Alison that she isn't. I owe my mother-"

"You are wanted by the police, Ce. Just come with me, to our new home, in England." Melissa argued, "You don't owe that family anything. Come with me."

"Mel, if I go to London with you, my mother will track me down. She'll find _us_. I can't put you in danger." CeCe sighed, "But you're right. I can't continue living like this. I need to tell my mother that I'm done with all of this, and that she can't keep me locked up anymore."

"Okay, I know people who specialize in obtaining false paperwork, Eric Kahn always got his classmates fake IDs when we were younger, I'll call-"

"No, don't get involved. Please." CeCe begged, "I'll manage somehow. I won't go to London directly, I can't risk the police finding abut my relationship with you."

"Ce, I'm worried. I know you love your mother, but-"

"She loves me, Mel. I know she does. She just thought that I had killed Ali, but she loves me." CeCe firmly stated, "She has to love me, she's my mother."

"I hope you're right CeCe." Melissa murmured.

The brunette girl didn't trust CeCe's mother. She knew that the older woman had a hidden agenda, but she didn't have any proof. Her girlfriend stubbornly trusted Jessica DiLaurentis, and Melissa didn't have the heart to shatter the blonde girl's trust in her own mother.

"I'll be back, Mel. Everything will be over, and we'll meet up in London. I promise." CeCe smiled as she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck, burying her face in Melissa's long hair.

"CeCe, please promise me one thing." Melissa held on to her girlfriend tightly, "Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise, Mel." CeCe pulled back and stared into Melissa's large brown eyes, "Just don't give up on me, please. I'll find my way back."

"I'll never give up on you. I'll wait for you, forever." Melissa leaned in and briefly kissed CeCe, "I love you, CeCe."

CeCe smiled at Melissa's declaration, her girlfriend made the sweetest speeches. The blonde girl grabbed the wedding gown with the stitched bones and walked out of the room. After this last meeting with her mother, she would finally be done with “A” game, she’d finally be free.

 

* * *

 

"The police are coming. You need to leave and you need to hurry." CeCe ordered as she barged into the room.

Melissa had been sitting on the bed waiting for the blonde to return from her meeting with Jessica.

"What? How do you know?" Melissa panicked.

"I have a police radio scanner in my car. Mona must have followed me and called them. She doesn't know I'm A, but she thinks that I killed Wilden. They can't find you here. You need to go. Call Wren, go back to Lond-"

"Wren called me earlier while you were gone. Toby came around looking for me, to tell me about Spencer's drug relapse." Melissa interjected, "I mean, Toby doesn't know that you keep me informed."

"Then go home, pretend you just found out about Spencer, and that you're super concern for her well-being." CeCe grabbed Melissa's wrist and led her toward the door.

"Are you sure it was Mona who turned you in? Should we meet up somewhere? Where's the new A-lair? Who is going to feed Ricki?" Melissa rambled, "I mean, the bird needs to be fed."

"Tippi. The bird's name is Tippi." CeCe corrected calmly, "I'll take care of her, don't worry. I've sort of enjoyed having her as a pet. I needed the company after-"

"I left. After I left you. No, CeCe. Let me turn myself in. I'll tell them everything." Melissa pleaded, "I love you, I can't let you do this for me."

"I'd die for you, Melissa Hastings." CeCe smiled tenderly, "You're the only reason that I'm even trying to get out of this."

"CeCe, what's going to happen to you?" Melissa cried.

"I'm going to get arrested, I'm going to tell them Alison's alive, and I'm going to escape." CeCe smirked. She pecked Melissa on the lips.

"But-"

"Hurry, I need you to be safe. I'll be fine." CeCe whispered.

The smaller girl gently caressed Melissa's cheeks with both hands and wiped away the girl's tears with her thumbs. She leaned in and pressed her lips onto the brunette's mouth briefly.

"Go. I love you." CeCe gave her a sweet smile.

"Okay, I love you too." Melissa nodded and complied.

The brunette left the room, choking back sobs. It was going to be a very difficult night, but she had to compose herself before arriving at the Hastings household.

 

* * *

 

Melissa Hastings was tired. She had been interviewed for over an hour by Detective Holbrook, the man in charge of Wilden case. However, he seemed very interested in Spencer.

CeCe must have told the police that Alison was alive. She must have also implicated her little sister in Bethany's murder. Melissa understood; it was the only option CeCe had left. She wasn't angry at her girlfriend, she knew that CeCe was trying to buy herself some time.

However, Melissa wasn’t sure how CeCe could escape from police custody. Even “A” needed some help every once in a while.

As Melissa left the interrogation room, she heard Officer Barry Maple being ordered by Detective Holbrook to fetch Mrs. DiLaurentis from the waiting room, and to transport “the detainee” to the county jail. They must be referring to CeCe; the brunette girl had to act fast.  
  
“Hey, Barry.” Melissa wasn’t sure how to start this conversation.

“Hello, Melissa. Look, I’d love to catch up some time, but I need to go. There’s-“  
  
“You need to transport a prisoner, I know.” Melissa interrupted, “I need you to let her go. She’s innocent, Barry. I need you to trust me.”  
  
“Melissa, you’re _insane_.” Barry was completely shocked. Melissa was asking him to commit a federal crime, it was utterly absurd.

“I’m also rich.” Melissa was hoping that Barry wasn’t as noble as he seemed. By the way his face lit up at the prospect of gaining money; it seemed the young police officer was as corrupt as Wilden had been.  
  
“How much is this worth to you?” Barry whispered, “What are you offering me, Melissa?”  
  
“We went to high school together, Barry. You know me, I’m _Melissa Hastings_. I’ll write you a check, just state the amount.” Melissa stated firmly, “Make sure she doesn’t arrive at that jail, please.”  
  
Melissa pulled out her checkbook, tearing out a slip, and scribbling the required information. The poor police officer seemed nervous about the business transaction he was making. Nevertheless, he accepted the bribe; after all, he was a true Rosewood cop.  
  
Silently, Barry nodded and stuffed the check in his back pocket. Melissa sighed in relief. She felt guilty for risking Barry’s job, but she was trying to protect someone she loved. There was nothing that the brunette girl wouldn’t do for her CeCe's sake.

As Melissa headed toward the main lobby, she saw her father talking with Mrs. DiLaurentis. They were in the middle of a heated argument when she began approaching them.

Suddenly, Jessica was escorted by Officer Barry to another room, as Melissa stood next to her agitated father. The older woman was probably going to get a debriefing about her daughter's miraculous resurrection.

Melissa sat down next to Peter Hastings. This all seemed too surreal. Her father was in a state of despair. He really thought Spencer had killed that girl.

Spencer was going to get arrested. This had gone too far; Melissa needed to confess.

"Dad, Spencer didn't kill that girl." Melissa leaned in to her father's ear and whispered, "But that night, I thought she had, so I buried her."

Peter's jaw dropped. The normally articulate man was rendered speechless by Melissa's confession. His daughter turned away. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the man composed himself.

"Melissa, go home and get my medication, you can imagine that my blood pressure is currently dangerously high." Peter ordered sternly.

"Dad, I-"

"Go." Peter interjected. "And don't you dare tell you mother what you told me."

Her father couldn't even look at her. Melissa stood up and headed toward the police station's exit.

 

* * *

 

After rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, Melissa finally found her father's prescription medicine. However, she was in no hurry to return to the police station. The brunette girl didn't want to be subjected to her father's judgmental glare. On top of that, she was also worried about CeCe.

Evidently, Melissa needed a drink. She grabbed a glass and walked toward the wine rack. She began to pour herself a glass of Chardonnay as she thought about how hypocritical her father was being.

For over two years, the man suspected that Spencer had killed Alison. Yet, he had found Melissa's confession outrageous. He had even prohibited her from telling Veronica.

Did he place a bet with her mother based on which of their daughters was a murderer? Melissa snickered at the thought of Veronica betting on her and Peter betting on Spencer.

"You find something amusing, dear?"

Melissa spun around and came face to face with Mrs. DiLaurentis. The older woman gave her a malevolent grin.

"What? How did you get in here? Why-"

"All my children inherited my ability to sneak into places, especially my eldest son." Jessica smirked, "I'm not a fool. He always talks about an attractive dark-haired girl with a sassy attitude, but he's never given me a name. Tonight, seeing you in such a state of distraught from afar, well, let's just say I put two and two together."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Melissa remained composed, "Please, get out of my-"

"Don't lie to me; you know exactly  _what_  I'm talking about. I think he pretends to be a girl named CeCe Drake, but who knows what he actually  _has_   _down_ -"

"What I meant to say is that I've never met your eldest  _son_. However, I've met your eldest  _daughter_ , and I can assure you that she's a  _girl_." Melissa was not composed, "And I profoundly love her."

"Oh how cute. You're in love. I'm sure your parents must be thrilled that you're sleeping with a psychotic, murderous freak-" Melissa tried to slap Jessica but the taller woman caught her wrist at mid-swing.

"Let me go." Melissa struggled against Jessica's hold. The woman had been baiting her, and she had fallen for the hook.

"No, not until you listen. I need to finally get rid of that child. She's a danger to Alison and Jason." Jessica growled, "Although she trusts me, I know that she'll do anything for you, she talks about you all the time. I need you to convince her to confess."

"What? Did you turn her in-"

"I tried to lure her out tonight, I thought that maybe I could trick Spencer and her friends into catching her." Jessica grimaced, "I suspect that she has an escape plan."

Unfortunately, Jessica was wrong. If it wasn't for Melissa's quick thinking, CeCe would have ended up in jail.

“She’s already in police custody, I don’t know why you want me to-“  
  
“But not for long, right? You paid that useless cop friend of yours, I saw you talking to him.” Jessica tightened her grip on Melissa’s wrist, “He’s going to free her, isn’t he?”  
  
"I swear to you, there's no way I'm turning on CeCe. There's nothing you can do to me that will make me turn on her. Not a damn thing." Melissa yelled. She glared at Jessica as she tugged herself free from the woman's hold.

“I’ll pay you, Melissa.” Jessica insisted, “That worthless child has one useful skill; she’s a stock market expert. I’ve made millions of dollars off of her ability. The Carissimi Group, that’s where I hide all the profits. So you see, I can pay you generously. Just name your price.”  
  
“I don’t want your money.” Melissa spat, “You disgust me.”  
  
“Stop being difficult!” Jessica sounded desperate, “I need her in jail, but I don't want her to resent me. She won't surrender all the profits to me if she hates me.”

"W-Why do you want this? She's your daughter. She loves you-"

"But I don't love her. I'm exhausted. She's drained my life." Jessica seemed flustered, “I’ve earned this money for all the years I tried to care for her. I deserve it as payment. Aren't you tired of loving her?”

"No. I will never get tired of loving her." Melissa declared passionately, “You can’t stop me from loving her.”

"Enough! I'll make this simple for you; Charles or Spencer?" Jessica roared.

"I don't understand-"

"I'll incriminate Spencer. The police are building a case against her; all they need is my c-collaboration." Jessica Seemed out of breath. She grasped her chest.

"A-Are you okay?" Melissa asked. Honestly, she hoped the woman would just drop dead.

"Give me a glass of water, stress lowers my blood pressure. Hurry!" Jessica commanded, "I need to find my damn pills."

Melissa hurried to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Mrs. DiLaurentis struggled with the prescription bottle as she sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"Here, allow me." Melissa reached out for the medicine container. Jessica handed it over to the brunette girl, her breath becoming more and more labored.

"There you go." Melissa opened the bottle and pour its contents out on her palm, "One or two tablets?"

"Two." Jessica replied. She was being slightly more civil toward Melissa.

"Here." Melissa handed over the pills.

"Thank you." Jessica quickly swallowed her medicine and chugged down the glass of water, "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, I choose Spencer. I'll get CeCe to confess." Melissa replied, "She'll listen to me."

"Perfect. Now my _real_ daughter can return to a safe home." Jessica smiled as she walked out the backdoor.

The young woman watched Jessica leave. She maintained a calm demeanor as CeCe’s heartless mother strolled out, allowing the despicable woman to think she had won.

As soon as the DiLaurentis matriarch was out of sight, the brunette girl broke down into gut-wrenching sobs.

Melissa had to leave; she had to go back to the police station with her father's high blood pressure medicine. Unfortunately for Jessica DiLaurentis, Melissa Hastings was an expert at sleight of hand magic tricks.

 

* * *

 

The road seemed long and dreary as CeCe Drake drove aimlessly out of Rosewood. She wasn’t sure where to go, but she desperately needed to leave town; her whole world had just shattered. Sometimes life catches you completely off guard, and CeCe felt that she had just been blindside by fate.

CeCe has just discovered that her mother had been murdered. Ironically, that wasn't even the worst part. The gut-wrenching part was realizing that her girlfriend was the murderer.

Earlier that evening, CeCe had escaped police custody. It seems that her mother had paid Officer Barry to let her go. He allowed the blonde girl to "overpower" him, after giving her the keys to his police vehicle.

Essentially, her plan was to leave the country and leave this whole convoluted mess behind her. The blonde girl aspired to start a new life with Melissa Hastings.

However, before fleeing the country, she wanted to thank her mother. Additionally, she wanted to tell Jessica that she suspected that Alison was hiding somewhere in New York. She was going to give her mother all the information she had collected on her little sister’s alleged whereabouts.

CeCe was going to repay her mother for everything the woman had done for her throughout the years, and finally be free of it all.

As she arrived at the DiLaurentis home, she caught a glimpse of Melissa speeding away from the Hastings household. CeCe found it strange; she had assumed that Melissa would be at the police station, trying to distract the cops from figuring out anything of value.

Apparently, the brunette girl had a different agenda, one that included killing Jessica DiLaurentis.

When CeCe had spotted the dead corpse of her mother, her whole world came tumbling down. It wasn't her mother's death that had broken her heart, it was the realization that Melissa had taken advantage her. Everything the brunette girl had ever told her was a lie.

Melissa Hastings had a habit of using lovers; Ian, Garrett, and Wren. It seems like CeCe was no exception. The dark-haired woman was just using her to clear Spencer's name, to abolish any case the police had built against her beloved little sister.

CeCe knew that Jessica DiLaurentis had filed a report against Spencer the night that Alison went missing; with the woman dead, Melissa could successfully allow her sister to get away with Bethany’s murder.

That had always been Melissa's agenda, to protect Spencer Hastings. Without medication to keep her coherent, CeCe began fabricating a twisted tale in her head.

It all made sense in CeCe's fragile state of mind. Melissa had just been using the blonde girl because “A” was a powerful ally and the brunette girl had always been extremely clever. She was just trying to cover up her sister's crime.

It dawned on CeCe that even though she hadn't killed Alison, someone had killed Bethany. That someone must have been Spencer; the girl must have hit Bethany on the head, thinking it was Alison.

Melissa had fooled her; the girl had never buried Bethany for CeCe's sake, she had done it all for her precious Spencer. Melissa had never truly loved CeCe; it was all just an elaborate act.

If the dark-haired girl had been able to stomach Ian enough to bear his child, she must have been able to fake every kiss, every touch, and every moment she had shared with CeCe.

The blonde girl grew outraged, she craved _vengeance_. Luckily, Mona had bestowed upon her a sinister gift that could empower her, a mask to hide behind; the infamous "A" mantle was hers.

Everything that was related to the A-team was locked away in a storage facility. She had even left Tippi in her unit. CeCe had been planning on telling Melissa to pick up the talkative foul before returning to London; the Grey parakeet was going to be their first pet.

CeCe felt like an idiot. How could Melissa love _her_? The brunette girl was perfect, as regal as a princess. It was illogical for someone who was utterly perfect to love someone who was completely imperfect.

However, CeCe needed to get away for a while, gather her thoughts. Maybe she should go find Alison, see a familiar face to calm down her nerves.

Alison was somewhere in New York. Although CeCe had ditched the patrol car in favor of one of her untraceable vehicles, she was still in possession of a police scanner.

It seems like Ezra Fitz was shot by an unknown assailant. Alison and the girls were probably involved in that altercation somehow. Subsequently, she could assume that Alison would probably choose to hide away with her friends at the theater owned by the pretentious Fitzgerald family. She knew how her little sister’s mind worked, it was a safe bet.

Seeing Alison again would ease her mind a bit, nothing else could anymore. Melissa had been her anchor, and the sickest part of this whole mess was that CeCe _still_ loved her.

The blonde girl would never stop loving Melissa; it was utterly pathetic. She should despise the brunette girl.

The only retaliatory act she had committed against Melissa was burying her mother's body in the Hastings backyard; she needed Melissa to know that she knew that the brunette girl was a murderer.

CeCe needed to go somewhere for a while and plan her retaliation. Melissa Hastings should tremble in fear, because "A" would be back to extract the revenge that CeCe Drake could not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A Girl Seeks Revenge

* * *

 

As Melissa arrived with Peter's medicine, Veronica was released from questioning. The family was notified that the police had a warrant to search the Hastings home. After arriving to their residence with a police escort, officers fully searched the premises, collecting evidence to build a case against Spencer.

Melissa felt sick. She was pacing around the kitchen. Her father hadn't allowed her to confess to Bethany's murder. On top of that, Detective Holbrook had informed the Hastings that CeCe Drake had escaped from police custody.

Officer Barry had held up his end of the bargain; the blonde girl was free. However, Melissa braced herself for the worst possible scenario. CeCe would never understand why the brunette girl had killed Jessica.

Holbrook was oblivious; he feared that with Spencer and the girls missing, CeCe might try to harm them. The man was an idiot. The real murderer stood right in front of him.

The young detective had more wonderful news; even though the police hadn't been able to find Alison and her friends, they had managed to find Spencer's car.

Peter Hastings volunteered to retrieve the vehicle from the police impound lot in Philadelphia. Melissa decided to tag along; she needed to speak to her father.

"I want to tell Spencer the truth." Melissa broke the awkward silence in the car.

"No." Peter was firm.

"But-"

"No. That's final. What were you thinking Melissa?" Peter sounded so disappointed.

"I was thinking that if Spencer had killed Alison, I wasn't going to let my baby sister go to jail!" Melissa exclaimed, "I had to protect Spencer."

Peter would die if he found out that she had _just_ killed Jessica DiLaurentis with his own medicinal pills. The man didn't know that she had recently committed murder to protect Spencer and her girlfriend, for a second time.

"That girl was alive!" Peter retorted, "Bethany Young died from being buried; she had dirt in her lungs!"

"Well, I didn't check for a pulse. I'll make a memo for next time." Melissa replied cynically.

"Don't you dare get smart with me!" Peter yelled, "You're going back to London, tonight."

Melissa sat there, trying to come up with an excuse. She had to tell CeCe that Jessica was dead. She couldn't leave her girlfriend without explaining what had happened.

"I can't leave Spencer without an explanation." Melissa was amazing at altering the truth.

"No, you're leaving tonight. I'm-"

"No, not until Spencer and her friends are found." Melissa interjected.

"Fine. But after, you're on the first plane out of Rosewood." Peter ordered.

"A-Alright." Melissa murmured.  
  
The brunette girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the car window. She wanted to confess everything to Holbrook; she wanted to clear CeCe’s name. The blonde girl hadn’t killed Wilden, Melissa was the true culprit.  
  
However, Spencer needed her big sister to be strong right now. CeCe might try to retaliate against Melissa by trying to hurt Spencer.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was Mona; she was holding an anti-Alison meeting with all the young blonde girl's enemies. It was so absurd, but Melissa would head out to make an appearance.

Since forensic investigators in Rosewood were so incompetent, they would probably place a wide value range on Jessica's time of death. Needless to say, Melissa could use more alibis for her whereabouts tonight.

 

* * *

 

Unceremoniously, Spencer and the girls showed up at the police station with Alison later that night. Alison had invented some unbelievable tale about how two years ago during Labor Day weekend, some unknown man had hit her on the head and has held her captive ever since.

Obviously, Melissa knew it was all a lie.

Even though Melissa was relieved that her sister was safe, there was something that was filling her with dread; Jessica hadn't been found dead, she had been declared missing.

Melissa assumed that she would just collapse before reaching the DiLaurentis house. However, her body had vanished. Could Jessica still be alive? What if the woman told CeCe that Melissa had tried to kill her?

Worst of all, CeCe hadn't contacted her yet. The blonde girl was always calling Melissa. Something was wrong.

A few days after, Jessica DiLaurentis was found dead. Some random dog had been sent to Alison, and he had dug Jessica's body up; a typical "A" move.

To make things worse, the older woman had been buried in the Hastings yard. Only Melissa understood the message behind it. It meant that CeCe knew. It meant that CeCe hated her.

She couldn't imagine who else would bury Jessica in her family's backyard, and then send a dog to uncover her. Mona seemed to be too preoccupied with Alison's return to have time to frame Melissa of murder. Well, "frame" wasn't the word that Melissa would use, more like, "rightfully accuse".

Melissa needed to see her girlfriend; she needed to tell CeCe that Jessica had forced her hand. It was either Spencer or CeCe, and Melissa opted for a third choice.

It wasn't Melissa's fault. Jessica DiLaurentis was a spiteful woman who deserved to die. She wasn't a mother, and she didn't love CeCe.

However, she had no way of reaching CeCe. The blonde girl had been using burner phones to contact Melissa ever since she had become a wanted fugitive. Melissa always waited for her to call; it used to be the highlight of her day. The brunette girl felt defeated.

Her family didn't notice how different she was. Ever since Alison had returned, Melissa walked around like a sad puppy that had lost its owner. She didn't even bother to argue with Spencer anymore.

Her younger sister had found out that Toby hadn't actually seen her in London and suspected her of being "A". Usually, she would enjoy arguing with Spencer and acting suspicious. It used to be amusing. However, she felt too depressed now, and she didn't want to fight with her little sister.

In addition to Alison's return, two other significant events had happened that same night. Shana had been found dead and Ezra had been shot. Both events had occurred in New York. Melissa suspected it was all interconnected somehow, but she didn't really care. She was so sick of Alison's drama.

It's ironic that she always lost CeCe because of Alison. The night Alison disappeared, CeCe got sent to Radley and the night Alison reappeared, CeCe left the country.

Well, at least Melissa assumed she had left the country. However, the blonde girl hadn't contacted Wren in London and the poor man was worried sick; he had grown attached to the tragic couple.

Melissa was afraid that CeCe had found out about Jessica's murder and that she somehow knew that the brunette girl was responsible. Melissa could only hope that the blonde girl would at least try to kill her, at least that way, she'd get to see CeCe again.

 

* * *

 

It was the third time she had taken a shower today, and CeCe could still smell Melissa's scent on her body. It didn't matter what soap fragrance she used or how hard she scrubbed away at her skin, the blonde girl had her former lover's odor ingrained in her nostrils.

Currently, CeCe resided at a quaint little motel in the outskirts of Paris. The blonde girl figured that running away to a foreign country would help clear her head; that it would help heal the wounds that Melissa had inflicted. Unfortunately, CeCe had been wrong.

Melissa Hastings had destroyed her. She had ripped out the blonde girl's heart, and there was no fixing her. There was no saving CeCe Drake's soul.

As CeCe dried herself with a towel, she thought about all the times Melissa had caressed her. She remembered all the times the brunette girl had told her that she was beautiful. Truth be told, Melissa Hastings had been able to give one hell of a performance.

Part of CeCe wanted to call dark-haired woman, and have her explain her side of the story. However, the blonde girl knew that Melissa had always hated Jessica DiLaurentis; now CeCe knew why.

The conniving brunette was just trying to save Spencer from going to jail. She wanted to get rid of Jessica in order to protect her treasured sibling.

CeCe had to admit, Melissa was a very dedicated older sister. It must have been difficult to pretend to love the blonde girl, it was probably torture to intimately touch the disgusting shell of a person that CeCe was.

The blonde girl couldn't waste more time crying. She had to pull herself together.

The only thing that CeCe wanted at this point was vengeance; Spencer Hastings would be imprisoned for Bethany Young's murder. It was the only thing that would make Melissa feel at least a fragment of the pain that CeCe was feeling.

If Melissa Hastings couldn't love CeCe then she might as well hate the blonde girl with every fiber of her being. Sadly, CeCe didn't care anymore. Throughout her life, hatred has been the closest thing to love that CeCe has ever experienced.

 

* * *

 

As fate would have it, Melissa's worst fears came true. CeCe returned several days after Jessica's body was found. She made a grand comeback by blowing up the Cavanaugh home. She was definitely angry.

Melissa kept going to Mona's secret gatherings. She needed something to keep her mind busy, something to distract her from the thought of losing CeCe.

The brunette assumed that the purpose of CeCe's explosive return was to let her know that they were officially over. The blonde girl had always been extravagant; Melissa had never been dumped in such an elaborate fashion.

Truth be told, Mona's army of outcasts were incredibly pathetic. They were currently discussing how Alison was conspiring against them. The young blonde girl probably didn't even remember half of them.

Melissa had only participated in luring Alison out to some isolated cathedral. Mona had been waiting for the young blonde girl with some type of trap.

Honestly, Melissa hadn't been listening at the meeting that preceded that scheme. Just like she wasn't paying attention to the meeting she was currently attending. They were all in the Brew; Mona could break into the place and let her army in after hours. Melissa sat in a coffee table near the exit.

"Melissa?" Mona called out to her. The other members of the loser club turned to stare at the dark-haired woman.

"Yes?" Melissa replied coldly.

"I was saying, what do you want to do about Paige?" Mona asked.

"Paige?" Melissa couldn't remember who that was.

CeCe would know who that was; she would explain it to her. The thought of the blonde girl never speaking to her again almost made her lose her composure.

"Yes, she ratted you out to Emily." Mona was looking at her attentively.

"Fine. I'll put a _rat_ in her locker." Melissa stated as she stood up to leave.

"Well, if you need-"

"I'll take care of it, Mona." Melissa marched out.

Melissa needed to leave. These meetings brought back too many memories. Scheming was only fun when a certain blonde girl was trying to force feed her pieces of saltwater taffy. After she had placed a rat in Paige's locker, she would be done with these games.

Truthfully, she was also growing tired of Mona. The tiny girl knew that Melissa had been on the train, she probably even thought that the older girl was the infamous "A".

Furthermore, Mona hated Alison enough to kill her. Melissa suspected that she may have tried. After all, someone had to hit Bethany before she came along to bury her.

Mona had an ulterior motive when she gathered all of Alison's enemies. Melissa assumed that the small fiend's plan was to unite all her "A" suspects and observe them. It seemed that Mona really had no idea who had stolen the game from her. Oddly enough, Mona was more concerned with forcing Alison to leave town.

Melissa was worried that Mona had been the reason that Alison had stayed away for all those years. After all, what kind of person allows their family to think they're dead for two years?

If Mona had driven Alison away, she was indirectly responsible for everything that had transpired after that Labor Day weekend. Melissa Hastings decided that she was officially done with Mona and Alison; their feud had inadvertently ruined her life.

 

* * *

 

If CeCe Drake had truly concluded that Melissa Hastings had killed her mother, everyone was in great danger. The blonde girl probably thought that she had lost the only two people who had ever loved her. Her mind was deteriorating and she had nothing to keep her grounded. Melissa needed find CeCe.

The only reliable resource that Melissa had was money. Therefore, she ended up hiring a private investigator to look for CeCe. However, Spencer had caught her. The younger girl had set up cameras and she had seen Melissa paying the hired man.

In order to calm Spencer down, Melissa admitted that she had formed an alliance with Mona. She warned Spencer that it wasn't safe for either of them to stay and asked her sister to leave with her, before exiting the house through the backdoor.

For a moment, Melissa thought her sister was going to accept her offer. However, the younger girl had only followed her to the barn to continue interrogating her.

"Melissa! You can't run away from me!" Spencer exclaimed, "Not until you tell me why you were giving some sketchy stranger a package, and why your riding helmet was found in the stables where Mrs. DiLaurentis took Bethany!"

Melissa was trying to process Spencer's second question. It seems like CeCe was taunting her. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind anymore; CeCe knew that Melissa had killed Jessica DiLaurentis.

Consequently, Spencer had found Melissa's riding helmet in the only place where Jessica and Bethany had spent time together. CeCe used her "A" skills to vaguely correlate her ex-girlfriend as the murderer of both women.

"I was paying an investigator I hired." Melissa told the truth.

"What? Why did you hire an investigator?" Spencer inquired.

"I wanted to know if Alison had really been kidnapped for the past two years." Melissa lied, "I suspected that she was lying, and the man confirmed that I was right. I have no idea why my riding helmet was in those stables."

"Melissa, you could have told me. You could have helped me. You could-"

"You always choose Alison and your friends." Melissa interjected, "I hope that you don't this time."

"I'm not abandoning my friends." Spencer replied as she stormed out of the room.

Melissa sighed as she watched the girl leave. She needed to tell Spencer the truth. Well, at least part of the truth. She needed Spencer to know that she had killed Bethany before her father forced her to go back to London.

Therefore, Melissa decided to film a video admission. She knew it was a risk. She knew that CeCe would probably see it and project it onto a wall at the police precinct. Part of her wished the blonde girl would turn her in. She'd rather be in jail. She was just so tired of it all.

After recording her confession, she allowed her father to drive her to the airport. She texted Wren, she didn't want to disturb him by calling, he was probably busy at the hospital.

The brunette girl sighed. She felt sick. What was she supposed to now? Was she just supposed to go to her home in London and forget about CeCe? Did she have another choice?

Melissa ran a hand through her hair. Since her father would probably assume she was emotional because of her recent murderous confession, she could openly cry. Unfortunately, she didn't know if she could stop crying once she began.

 

* * *

 

Wren had remembered that it was Thanksgiving Day back in the states. The man had slaved away in the kitchen, making a perfectly roasted turkey. It was too much food for two people, but he felt like an overwhelming dinner for two could cheer up his roommate.

"Melissa, dinner's ready!" Wren called out as he adjusted the final fork. He could be as anal-retentive as Melissa, which is why the pair were such good roommates.

"On my way." Melissa replied from afar.

Melissa had lied to her mother. She had pretended that she was too busy to go home for the holidays. Her father and sister knew the truth; it was too much of a risk for her to return. The police were actively investigating Bethany Young's murder.

"Looks great, you really went all out." Melissa commented as she entered the dining room.

"Anything for my favorite roommate." Wren grinned as he wrapped the brunette girl up in a tight hug.

"I'm your only roommate." Melissa smiled as she returned the hug.

"Therefore, by default, you're the best!" Wren chuckled, "Sit down, I'm dying to see what you think of it."

"I'm sure it's all delicious." Melissa said as she pulled away from Wren to sit down.

"Mel, I know you're hurting." Wren looked at Melissa sympathetically as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"I'm defeated. I don't know what to do. I prom-"

"You did everything you could. You did everything you could for her." Wren stated, "You even killed for her."

"She never asked me to. I killed for her, but she never needed me to." Melissa began to cry. Wren reached out and held her hand.

"I wish I could explain to her that I didn't know what to do. Her mother-"

"Deserved what she got." Wren interjected, "Please eat, and we can watch a movie afterwards."

Melissa simply nodded. Wren was a genuine friend. He was also the keeper of all her secrets. The man hadn't even questioned why she had killed Jessica DiLaurentis, he trusted her judgment when it came to murder. The incident with Ian had earned Melissa his unwavering admiration and loyalty.

Wren had even been a fan of CeCe; he thought the blonde girl was entirely devoted to Melissa. However, he was afraid that CeCe might lash out, that she might try to harm Melissa. The young doctor suspected that if CeCe had stopped taking her medication, her mind would start decaying little by little. She would become increasingly dangerous.

Suddenly, Melissa's smart phone began to vibrate on the table. The startled girl picked it up, her mother was calling. Wren's theory about CeCe was seconds away from being proven right.

"Mom?" Melissa looked at Wren apologetically; she didn't want this call to interrupt dinner.

Her mother couldn't stand Wren; she would hate knowing that she was about to have Thanksgiving dinner with the young doctor.

"Melissa? Spencer has been arrested for Bethany Young's murder." Veronica cried over the phone.

"W-What?" Melissa gasped.

"Honey, it gets worse, Mona Vanderwaal has been k-killed." Veronica's voice faltered, "Someone has murdered her."

Melissa was in shock. She gestured to Wren to come over and take the phone from her. She just couldn't breathe, and she felt too overwhelmed to respond coherently to her mother.

Wren was alarmed, but he understood Melissa's frantic hand movements. The young man quickly stood up from the table and accepted the phone from his roommate.

"Y-Yes, it's Wren. Melissa is in shock." Wren looked at Melissa, and continued speaking when she nodded at him, "Tell me everything so I can tell her after."

Melissa sat quietly as Wren and Veronica talked through the phone. CeCe had framed Spencer for a murder she knew the young girl hadn't committed. She had killed Mona because the small villainous girl knew too much. She was too far gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Girl Reflects On The Past

* * *

  

Sara Harvey was not an idiot. She had to know that the things she helped CeCe do would have some legal repercussions one day. After all, they had recently kidnapped Mona Vandarwaal. To make matters worse, they had staged the abduction to look like a murder.

Oddly, Sara did anything the older blonde asked of her, a fact that CeCe was grateful for. However, her unfaltering compliance was something that the notorious A-team boss also found unnerving.

After a while, CeCe realized that Sara had a slight crush on her, something that the older girl found particularly irritating, especially during the instances when Sara would make her intentions clear.

"CeCe?" Sara approached her reclusive employer. She had just finished feeding Mona.

"Yes, what is it?" CeCe was currently staring at a glass of whiskey.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." Sara murmured, "You need someone to help you get over Melissa."

"Please leave." CeCe seemed more dejected than usual, "I don't want to get over Melissa."

"She doesn't love you-"

"I know." CeCe growled, "Your pay check is on the coffee table."

"Ce, I just want-"

"Don't ever call me that, or you'll regret the day that I found you at a homeless shelter." CeCe stated icily, "That nickname makes me want to vomit. Just leave, take a break, and wait by the phone for my call."

"O-Okay." Sara nodded as she picked up her pay check, "I-It's almost Christmas, did you know?"

"Yes, I know." CeCe took a sip of her drink, "It's December 10th, and it's Melissa's birthday."

"Oh. I didn't know." Sara muttered, "M-Maybe you shouldn't think about her?"

"All I can do is think about her." CeCe admitted sadly, "Please leave Sara. I rather be alone."

Sara complied and hurried out. She had never seen CeCe look so melancholic. The younger girl didn't realize that CeCe simply did not know how to stop mourning the end of her relationship with Melissa Hastings.

It seemed logical to consider matricide as the equivalent of an intense break-up speech, but CeCe just couldn’t forget about her ex-girlfriend. Especially not on the brunette girl's birthday.

A few months had passed since their rupture, but CeCe would still cry almost every night. It was hard to think clearly without Melissa by her side. It was even harder to accept that the brunette girl had never truly loved her.

CeCe had given Melissa everything she had to give, every broken piece of her soul. She had lost her _virginity_ to the dark-haired girl. Sexual intercourse was something very intimidating for CeCe, something extremely sacred. She felt so stupid, so naive. Melissa had taken advantage of her vulnerability.

It was all too much to handle, CeCe had to stop taking her medication. The maddening noises inside her head were better than the thoughts that told her that Melissa was right; CeCe wasn't worth loving.

Being angry was a lot healthier than being sad, so CeCe allowed her mind to slowly deteriorate. At this point, she wasn't even sure what her endgame plan would be.

Torturing Alison and her friends was just a pastime, a way of feeling powerful. She had no control over her own life, she couldn't make Melissa love her, but she could manipulate the girls like puppets.

Alison and her friends had also become a twisted sort of social experiment. She wanted to see how far they would go for one another. Spencer was her favorite target, she knew that hurting the younger girl would hurt Melissa indirectly.

For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to hurt Melissa _directly_. Even if the brunette girl's love was a lie, it was the best thing that had ever happened to CeCe. It such a humiliating concept; the blonde girl didn't know how to stop loving Melissa.

Currently, she was working on building life-size replicas of each of the girls' rooms. They would be constructed at an underground bunker. Her final plan for psychological torture; she wanted to test the strength of their friendship. CeCe wanted concrete proof that love didn't exist.

If love was a mythological idea, maybe everything would hurt less. It was an absurd scheme, but it was the only thing CeCe could do. If true love was a lie, then maybe the pain in her chest when she thought about Melissa Hastings wasn't real either.

 

* * *

 

Melissa's parents decided to fly out to London for Christmas. It was very spontaneous of them, but they wanted to spend the holiday with their eldest daughter, since they hadn't been able to see her for Thanksgiving Day.

However, the Hastings had failed to consider that their youngest daughter was not allowed to travel out of the country while out on bail. Spencer didn't mind, she would rather spend her last Christmas as a free person with the house-bounded Toby. Recently, the young man had been injured in an automobile accident, forcing him to spend the holidays confined to a wheelchair.

Luckily, Wren was visiting his mother for Christmas. With his room empty and the guest room unoccupied, Melissa had enough space to arrange for her parents to have separate rooms. She wasn't sure what their relationship status was. Honestly, she was too heartbroken to care about whether her parents were getting a divorce or not.

"Melissa!" Veronica yelled from the living room, "Spencer just called. She has great news. She found a letter that proves that Alison lured Bethany Young out to Rosewood on Labor Day."

Melissa entered the living room only half awake. Needless to say, she wasn't getting adequate sleep lately. She spent most nights tossing and turning, thinking that maybe, somewhere in Rosewood, CeCe Drake was doing the same thing.

"This is the best Christmas gift I've ever received." Peter chirped, "Alison must have killed Bethany and then had the audacity to frame Spencer."

Her parents were so clueless. Alison hadn't really done anything. CeCe had framed Spencer to punish Melissa. She had planted evidence to get Spencer arrested because Melissa had killed Jessica DiLaurentis.

Melissa wasn't sure why CeCe was framing Alison. By now, CeCe was probably just addicted to the "A" game. The blonde girl was on a warpath. There was nothing Melissa could do but try to save Spencer from CeCe's wrath.

 

* * *

 

The Rosewood police were easy to fool. They never questioned why they kept finding such incredibly _convenient_ evidence.

Therefore, the moment Veronica Hastings began suspecting that the girls were about to be implicated as accessories to Mona's murder, she turned to Melissa for help.

Spencer was sent to London under the false pretense of visiting colleges. However, at this late stage of the school year, Melissa was having a hard time getting her a collegiate interview. Luckily, a friend of Wren in Oxford had managed to arrange a meeting for Spencer.

Since neither Melissa nor Wren would be back at the flat on time to welcome Spencer, Wren asked a friend of his, Colin, to serve as the young girl's attentive host. As the young doctor tried his luck at some last minute networking at St. Andrews University, Melissa hurried back home to greet her little sister.

However, as Melissa returned to her flat; she discovered that Colin had failed to keep her little sister preoccupied. Furthermore, Spencer found out that Melissa hadn't actually managed to acquire any other interviews for her. After Spencer left, Melissa decided to unleash her anger on Colin.

"You had one job!" Melissa yelled.

"Mel, I'm sorry, but she didn't seem interested-"

"I told you to take her to see Shakespeare. I told you her favorite kinds of food. I told you that she enjoyed competitive activities." Melissa frowned, "I basically gave you my _little sister_ on a silver platter."

"I'm sorry. I should have tried better. She seemed really rattled about the blood that spilled from her bag during the Oxford interview." Colin explained.

Sadly, CeCe had managed to ruin the only interview that Wren had been able to set-up for Spencer with at Oxford. Her ex-girlfriend had hidden a vial of blood into Spencer's handbag, and it had leaked during her meeting at the university.

CeCe's original plan was probably to remind Melissa that she knew that the younger girl had blood on her hands. The brunette knew something horrible was going to happen, but Spencer refused to listen and Melissa refused to tell the whole truth.

The dark-hard woman just couldn't betray CeCe, even if CeCe could betray her. Melissa knew that she had allowed Spencer to leave; Colin wasn't at fault.

"I'm sorry, Colin. I'm not really angry with you." Melissa sighed, "I'm angry with myself"

"Hey, you can make it up to me by giving me a call if Wren ever messes up." The handsome blonde man winked as he spoke, "I know how to appreciate a gorgeous woman."

"You're not my type." Melissa smirked.

Colin laughed at Melissa's playful remark, assuming that she meant that she preferred brown-haired guys like Wren. He cheerfully waved a goodbye at the brunette as he walked out of the apartment.

Melissa hadn't been lying, Colin wasn't her type. She didn't have a type. Melissa may have fallen in love several times in her life, but it was always to the same person.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Veronica had been right. Evidence had been found that connected Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna to Mona's murder. Consequently, they had been arrested.

Fear not, they never arrived to jail, because they were instead kidnapped by "A". Her parents had almost gone crazy with worry; detectives seemed to be obsessed with accusing Andrew Campbell.

Apparently, the kidnapper's alleged basis of operation had been found at the old abandoned Campbell farm, where people used to go apple-picking. Everyone thought that this meant that Andrew was the culprit.

However, Melissa knew better. She remembered the day that a little brunette girl had met a little blond boy at the Campbell farm. Charlie. Why would CeCe want to remind her of Charlie? It didn't make sense, the blonde girl wasn't making any sense. Her clues, her riddles, her mind games, none of it meant anything anymore.

In her despair, Melissa hired private investigators to try and find the girls. Unfortunately, they were useless.

Wren explained that unless Melissa was willing to disclose any _real_ information about CeCe, she was just wasting her money. The investigators were as useless as the information that they were being fed.

Melissa didn't know what to do. She couldn't betray the blonde girl, she had made her a promise. Deep inside, she knew that CeCe would never harm her little sister. It was just intuition; a gut feeling that she was willing to trust.

Fortunately, Melissa had been right. Three weeks later, Spencer and her friends were found at a bunker in the middle of some park. Apparently, the park rangers in Rosewood were just as useless as the police officers.

Surprisingly, Mona had been found with the girls, an _alive_ Mona. It seems CeCe wasn't capable of actual murder just yet.

Melissa knew Spencer needed time to recuperate, so she decided not to call her little sister right away. However, that didn't prevent her little sister from calling her at an ungodly late hour. Spencer hadn't considered the time difference in London.

"S-Spencer?" Melissa answered the phone groggily.

"Melissa? Oh god, I'm sorry. It's super late in London, right?" Spencer sounded guilty.

"It's okay, Spence. I wanted to hear from you. Are you okay? Did that person do anything to hurt you? Did they tell you anything?" Melissa had so many questions. She didn't care for sleeping.

"I'm fine. He didn't physically harm us, no. But he made us recreate prom. Your prom. So, I need to ask, do you know someone named Charles DiLaurentis?" Spencer inquired.

"I-I don't. Did the person call themselves Charles DiLaurentis? How do you know they were a male? Have you asked Alison?" Melissa rambled as she tried to remain composed, "Does she know who that is?"

"Yeah, we think so. We saw a male-shaped person. Oh god, Melissa. There was this other girl at the bunker, she had been locked up for two years! This guy is a monster." Spencer stated, "Oh, and Alison doesn't know anything. We asked Jason-"

"What other girl?" Melissa interjected. She knew who "Charles" was, but she was intrigued about this other captive.

"Sara Harvey, you've probably never heard of her. She disappeared around the time that Alison did." Spencer replied.

Melissa's heart began beating rapidly. She was going to vomit. Sara Harvey was CeCe's lackey, an Alison proxy that her ex-girlfriend had grown close to.

Sara had been "Red Coat" at the Thornhill lodge fire. She had also dressed as a "lady in black" to check if it was actually Wilden's body being buried at his funeral.

CeCe had suspected that the man was faking his death, since his family had opted for a closed-casket ceremony. As it turns out, he truly was dead.

Apparently, not even his family enjoyed seeing the corrupted police officer's face. Melissa and CeCe had laughed about that over the phone.

Therefore, Sara must be pretending to be a "hostage", which means that the girls hadn't escaped the bunker; CeCe had let them go. The blonde girl still had a final game plan.

"Melissa, can I describe to you what we know about Charles? Just in case something sounds familiar?" Spencer sighed, "I'm desperate. Alison's father didn't give us anything useful, only more lies."

"Okay, Spencer, but only if you promise to give the valedictorian speech at graduation. Mom has been hounding me to persuade you." Melissa complied. She wanted to hear about Spencer's experience with "Charles".

"Deal!" Spencer agreed, "Okay, so. I saw a bunch of old toys and dolls. He seemed obsessed with recreating prom. He forced us to listen to that song, Unwritten by Hilary Duff-"

"It's by Natasha Bedingfield, but go on." Melissa interrupted briefly.

"Yeah, we decided to trick him, to let him think that we were going to crown him-"

"How did he look like?" Melissa interrupted again, "When you saw him, what did he look like?"

"Well, it was obviously a disguise. He wore a black tuxedo, and a brown wig. His hair was slicked back-"

"Ian." Melissa murmured, "He disguised himself as Ian."

"That doesn't make any sense." Spencer was confused.

"Y-Yes. You're right." Melissa conceded, "Spencer, I'm a bit tired. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, it's late. I'm sorry Melissa. Good night." Spencer said as she ended the call.

Melissa felt sick. CeCe was dressing up like Ian and re-imagining prom night. She had even used the brunette's ringtone as the prom's theme music. The blonde girl was so heartbroken over Melissa.

Spencer and her friends were just caught in the middle, like rag dolls. Without her medication, she was probably completely unhinged.

Oh god, what was Melissa supposed to do? At this point, all she could do was observe from afar. CeCe was going to get caught by the police; it was only a matter of time.

The blonde girl didn't have an actual game plan. Melissa began to cry; CeCe wanted to get caught. The brunette girl knew that CeCe was ready to end the game, but she worried that the blonde girl also wanted to end her own life.

 

* * *

 

After coming home from working a 20-hour hospital shift, Dr. Wren Kingston was utterly exhausted. He unlocked the door of his loft, and began stumbling through the dark hallways.

Wren assumed that Melissa was probably asleep at this hour. Lately, the brunette girl was rarely in an active mood. Although the young doctor has more than enough money to buy his own place, he just doesn't have the heart to leave his roommate.

The young man knows that his presence doesn't really provide Melissa with a lot of comfort, the brunette girl is very self-sufficient. However, he also knows that being alone is very damaging to the mind. CeCe Drake is a perfect example of such a case.

As he entered the living room, Wren was startled to find Melissa Hastings sitting on the couch in the dark. The girl's eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she held a half full glass of whiskey in one hand.

"M-Melissa?" Wren rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

"It's May 25th." Melissa's voice sounded raspy. She had been crying.

"And?" Wren questioned softly as he kneeled beside Melissa.

"Today is CeCe's birthday." Melissa placed the glass on the center table.

"I'm so sorry, Mel. I didn't-"

"She's spent most of them alone. I thought this one would be different, I assumed that we would free of all of this mess by now." Melissa was clearly agitated, "I wanted to take her out to dinner, I thought we would be t-together by now."

"Mel, please calm down-"

"No! I will not calm down. She's going to get herself killed, Wren." Melissa yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know what to say. Mel, she's kidnapped people. She's considered extremely dangerous." Wren placed a hand on Melissa's knee, "I don't know if she's getting out of this alive. You must have known that this A game would get one of you killed."

"Yes, I suspected it would." Melissa admitted, "I was just expecting to die alongside her."

"Melissa, you can't be serious. You-"

"I knew there was a risk, Wren. I expected that we might not survive this mess. I'm not an idiot!" Melissa exclaimed, "I just didn't care. If we were together, it didn't matter to me."

"Melissa..." Wren didn't know what to say. He felt unworthy of hearing this sincere declaration.

Melissa's confession was just so raw, so passionate. He felt small in the presence of Melissa's love for CeCe.

"Everyone thinks she's a monster. The town will remember her as a heinous fiend." Melissa murmured, "No one will ever know who she truly is, that she's just a lonely girl who no one bothered to care about."

Wren was speechless. He decided that he could only offer silent comfort; the proud dark-haired woman had never seemed so small.

The young man sat next to Melissa and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Wren rubbed the brunette girl's back as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I need to help her. I need to do _something_." Melissa sounded desperate, "I can't just wait here and watch her fall apart."

"There's nothing you can do. You don't know where she is." Wren explained, "You need to wait until it all plays out."

"You mean, until she gets caught, until she gets killed-"

"No, Melissa. She won't die." Wren stated reassuringly, "You'll be there for her when this is all over, right?"

"I'll always be there for her." Melissa declared sincerely, "She's a part of me. I love her, and I always will."

Wren just nodded wordlessly. He was incredibly worried. CeCe had taken things way too far. The police were conducting a manhunt to trap her, and they didn’t care if they caught her dead or alive.

Rosewood was in danger, and CeCe wasn't even the real threat. If something happened to the blonde girl, Melissa Hastings wouldn't _stop_ until she destroyed the town.  


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Girl Ends The Game

* * *

 

It was amusing how Spencer and the other girls thought they had managed to escape. Truth be told, CeCe had graciously allowed them to leave. Her plan had been to lure Alison out and capture her, but the police showed up before CeCe was able to.

In the end, her sick experiment had been worthless. Spencer and the others were true friends; they had remained faithful to each other. Furthermore, they had even been adamant on rescuing Mona. It was endearing, how much they cared for one another.

However, CeCe still had a one last card to play. She had allowed Alison's friends to discover her long forgotten name; Charles DiLaurentis.

Additionally, the police had "found" Sara Harvey at the sinister bunker. The older blonde had to admit, Sara was a dedicated minion. The young girl had volunteered to act as an abductee, to be her little spy.

CeCe needed Sara to keep tabs on Spencer and the girls. She needed them to stay away from her final game plan; CeCe had finally realized what she truly wanted.

Her epiphany came after forcing the girls to hold a prom for the nonexistent Charles. It was at that moment that the blonde girl made an extremely depressing observation; she would always be in love with Melissa Hastings.

During prom, CeCe had disguised herself as a man. It was a fairly normal thing for "A" to do; to trick the girls into thinking "A" was a male.

However, the problem was that CeCe had decided to recreate _Melissa's_ prom. She had chosen wear a brown-hair wig that was styled to resemble _Melissa’s_ ex-boyfriend, Ian, a bit too accurately. To top it all off, the blonde girl had even used _Melissa's_ ringtone as the prom theme song.

Unfortunately, it was painfully clear that CeCe’s heart was still in _Melissa’s_ possession.

It was a sad conclusion, especially considering that it was a one-sided affair. Melissa had gone back to London, and she was probably enjoying a carefree life with Wren.

That's when it dawned upon CeCe, that's when she realized what she truly desired; she just wanted Melissa Hastings to be happy.

Regardless if what Melissa had done to her, CeCe just wanted the brunette girl to be happy. Maybe that's what love truly was.

The only way to make sure that Melissa lived a truly peaceful life was to end this mess. All of the crimes Melissa had committed, all of her sins, they would all be erased if CeCe could write the final chapter of the "A" story.

Melissa had been right; the DiLaurentis family was toxic. They were a poison that was slowly killing Rosewood and its residents. It was time to finish what Melissa had started the night she killed Jessica DiLaurentis; CeCe's whole family needed to be eradicated.

The tricky part would be to capture Alison without the other girls interfering. CeCe didn't want to hurt Spencer, even if Melissa didn't love her, she no longer wanted her ex-girlfriend to hate her.

Therefore, CeCe would need to distract the girls with false leads and red herrings. It would be easy, she just had to prolong the "A" game for a little while longer.

Furthermore, she also needed to give Spencer and the other girls some concrete answers that would satisfy their curiosity. They needed to know some version of the truth behind who "A" was and why the elusive figure had been tormenting them for years.

CeCe needed to clear Melissa of all suspicions, she wanted the brunette girl to be free of all of this, once and for all. She owed her ex-girlfriend at least that.

For what it's worth, Melissa was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Even if the brunette girl had been faking her feelings for CeCe, it was still the closest thing to love that the blonde girl had ever experienced.

The A-team leader had it all planned out, she had been allowing the girls to uncover truths about the life of Charles DiLaurentis. It was all nearing an end. To achieve some twisted form of closure, CeCe had called Sara to meet her at the place where it had all began; at the Campbell farm.

The currently abandoned apple-picking farm was the place she had first met Melissa. CeCe felt the need to see it once last time, and to bid her farewells to the pleasant memories it had given her, and to the precious moments that Melissa Hastings had given her.

As she saw Sara arrive, she felt a sense of relief. After tonight, it would all be over. She could finally rest. Melissa would finally be free of her, liberated of all the pain and the misery that CeCe had brought into the brunette girl’s life.

"CeCe?" Sara approached her boss tentatively, "Is everything okay? I thought we were already set for prom night tomorrow?"

"I need you to distract the girls. I need you to help me lure them to the Carissimi Group building, and to assist them in entering that absurd _control_ room that I created." CeCe ordered.

"What's going to happen to E-Emily? I mean, she seems like a good-"

"She'll be fine. As long as you make sure they enter that room, she'll be fine. By tomorrow night, you'll all be free." CeCe smiled softly at Sara, "Thank you, Sara."

"W-Wait. Why will I be free too? I don't understand." Sara was confused, "I know you want to blow up the Radley building, but you're getting out before the bomb detonates, right?"

CeCe stared at Sara for a few seconds before answering; the younger girl seemed to be in a state of distress. She really was a faithful "A" accomplice, she had always been there for CeCe.

"Yes, Sara. I'm finishing this. Just make sure you get out." CeCe nodded.

"W-Will I see you again?" Sara stuttered nervously, as if she already knew the answer to her question, "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I don't think you'll see me again, Sara." CeCe wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her close, "I'm going somewhere far away; this is our final farewell."

"CeCe, I-I'll miss you." Sara returned the embrace eagerly, tightening her hold on the older girl, "You gave me a purpose."

"Find a better purpose, Sara." CeCe grinned as she pulled back, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Good-bye, and thank you, for everything."  
  
“Good-bye, CeCe” Sara murmured sadly.

CeCe turned around and began walking away from Sara, trying to maintain her composure. In her mind, CeCe wasn't only leaving the young blonde girl; she was actually leaving _everything_ behind.

And unfortunately, Melissa Hastings was still her everything.

 

* * *

 

It was an average morning in London. The skies were gray, and the weather was humid. Melissa sat on her couch in the living room, absentmindedly scanning through the television channels. Suddenly, her smart phone began buzzing; it was Veronica Hastings.

The brunette girl was so nervous to pick-up the call; to hear the worst possible news. She didn't know what to do as she allowed the small communication device to vibrate in her hands. She tried to remain calm as she accepted the call.

"M-Mom?" Melissa's voice was broken.

"It's over Melissa. They've arrested A. It's over." Veronica sounded so relieved.

"Y-Yeah? How?" Melissa asked tentatively. She hoped that the police had arrested one of CeCe's usual red herrings.

"Well, Charles is actually Charlotte-"

Melissa dropped the phone. She felt like she had been hit by a freight train. The brunette girl just stood there as her mother wondered if the call had been disconnected. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Charlotte was CeCe's real name. The mysterious name that the blonde girl was going to tell Melissa when she was free from her mother's grasp. The name buried under Charlie, Freddy and CeCe. The real name of the only person she would ever love.

Melissa needed to compose herself and continue talking to her mother. If CeCe had been arrested, she soon would be too.

"Sorry, mom. I dropped the phone. Pretty clumsy of me. Has she named any accomplices?" Melissa inquired as she tried to sound neutral.

"No, she admitted to killing Wilden. She confessed to everything except Jessica's murder." Veronica explained calmly.

"Yeah? What about Bethany?" Melissa trembled. She couldn't imagine why CeCe was covering for her.

"No, Charlotte hasn't mentioned who killed Bethany. According to Spencer, she revealed that Bethany had killed Toby's mother when they were twelve, she had-"

"Mom, that's a lie. Marion died when Charlotte was at least 20." Melissa realized that CeCe was going to clear her mother's name. Even from beyond the grave, that woman still had control over CeCe's actions.

However, she had also taken the blame for Wilden's death, in order to protect Melissa. That meant that there was hope. Melissa brushed it off, after all, hope only breeds eternal misery.

"You have a point, maybe I should-"

"I'm going to be late for work, I'll call you back." Melissa stated frantically, "Bye, mom."

"Oh, okay, honey. Take care." Veronica said as Melissa ended the call abruptly.

Melissa didn't want to deal with her mother right now; she had to come up with a plan. CeCe was going to be condemned, she was going to be locked up in another institute for the rest of her life. It wasn't fair.  
  
CeCe was going to be imprisoned while so many actual monsters were allowed to roam free in Rosewood. Mona, Alison, Jenna, and even Spencer's two-faced boyfriend, Toby; all their crimes had gone unpunished. Melissa felt outraged.  
  
The dark-haired woman wasn't going to let CeCe spent her whole life in captivity. Melissa Hastings was going to liberate Charlotte DiLaurentis, even if she had to her trade in her own freedom to do so.

 

* * *

 

Suicide is an ugly word. It has such a negative connotation. CeCe hadn't been trying to commit suicide. She was doing the world a public service; she had been planning on wiping out what remained of the DiLaurentis family.

However, when she came face to face with Alison, her heart had softened a little. For a second, she had considered not detonating the bomb, she had considered being merciful.

Unfortunately, Melissa needed this, she needed the DiLaurentis family dead. Without hesitation, CeCe had pressed the button.

Ironically, it was Melissa's little sister who had managed deactivate the explosive device. Spencer had probably gone to bomb camp, or was born knowing how to defuse an active detonating device. It was an absurd skill that only the Hastings sisters could possess.  
  
It was funny, Spencer Hastings loved Alison DiLaurentis enough to face certain death in order to save her friend. CeCe had to admit, she was envious of her little sister.

CeCe was just so goddamn tired of living alone, without anyone to truly care for her. She had considered jumping off the rooftop at Radley. It would have been a fitting end, to die the same way Marion had. However, when she saw the police standing below, she finally realized the severity of her actions.

It wasn't actual _regret_ that she felt. After all, CeCe mostly felt numb at this point. She was just worried that even if she died, the police would continue investigating. Her crimes had been so elaborate that the police wouldn’t just close the case with her death.

Without a culprit in custody to interrogate, the police might find a trail back to Melissa, and CeCe just couldn’t allow that. The brunette girl deserved to be free of Rosewood and its poison.

Therefore, she had allowed the cops to arrest her. Nothing mattered anymore. CeCe would be locked up like the monster she had become, the despicable villain everyone thought she was.

As she was dragged away in handcuffs, and as she saw Alison cry, CeCe came to an ironic conclusion; Kenneth DiLaurentis had been right about her all along.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Wren Kingston was a hopeless romantic. That's probably why he fully supported Melissa and CeCe without asking for anything in return. They were star-crossed lovers and he thoroughly enjoyed his Shakespearean role as Melissa's Mercutio.

Therefore, the young man came up with a way to help Melissa visit CeCe discreetly. The charming British doctor may not be as resourceful as "A", but he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

"Melissa! I have something for you!" Wren exclaimed as he entered the flat with a large envelope.

"Wren, I’m busy." Melissa replied, without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

The brunette girl was sitting at the coffee table, searching the Internet for the latest update on the Charlotte DiLaurentis case.

"I know that you’ll be interested in what I brought you." Wren grinned as he dropped the envelope on the coffee table. "I have a sketchy but reliable contact, the guy who helped me obtain my US residency papers, and I asked him for a favor. Well, I _paid_ him for a favor."

"What is this Wren? I don't-"

"All the fake credentials you need to impersonate a psychologist." Wren proudly explained his plan, "A medical staff member can visit CeCe in private. You can go talk to her, Mel.”  
  
“I d-don’t want to see her.” Melissa stuttered uncharacteristically, “I’m s-scared of what she might s-say.”  
  
“What? I thought you were trying to find a way to visit her?” Wren was confused, “Isn’t that why you’ve spent all this time on the computer?”  
  
“No.” Melissa responded sternly, “I’ve been working on my confession. I’m turning myself in and making sure that CeCe is released.”  
  
“Mel, you aren’t responsible for everything-“  
  
“I don’t care!” Melissa yelled, “She isn’t going to spend all her life in a mental institute. I won’t allow it.”  
  
“Alright, but before you do something reckless, why don’t you go see her first?” Wren was desperately trying to reason with Melissa, “Maybe she-“  
  
“She doesn’t love me.” Melissa stated sadly, “I killed her mother, and she won’t understand why I had to do it.”

"But-"

"I rather go to jail than get rejected by her." Melissa lowered her head, "I just can't-"

"You're Melissa Hastings." Wren declared firmly, "Take this envelope, board a plane, and go see her. Make her understand why you had to kill Jessica DiLaurentis. Get closure before you do something stupid."

"Well, I  _do_ need to know the specific details behind everything that CeCe did, the police won't accept my confession otherwise." Melissa conceded a small smile, "I guess, maybe, I should go see her first."

"That's the spirit!" Wren cheered, "That's the Melissa Hastings that I know and love."

Melissa stood up from the chair and walked toward the young man. Wren was grinning boyishly, he was happy to see Melissa smile; the girl had been sulking ever since CeCe had done rogue. The brunette threw her arms around the British doctor and pulled him close.

"Thank you, Wren. I know you put up with this because you think you owe me, from when Ian-"

"Nonsense, Mel. I love you. I just want to see you happy." Wren interrupted as he put his arms around Melissa, enthusiastically returning her hug.

"If you ever want to get back together with Spencer, you have my stamp of approval." Melissa teased as she pulled back and released Wren from her hold.

"What about the carpenter?" Wren smirked.

"Well, I'll kill him." Melissa smiled, "I'm not even joking."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Wren chuckled, "That probably should worry me."

The brunette girl laughed along with the young physician. Spencer may have her Scooby-Doo gang, but Melissa had Wren, and he was more than enough.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
A Girl Vows To Get Better

* * *

 

Just a few days after Veronica's phone call, Melissa found herself in the main lobby of the mental institute where Charlotte DiLaurentis was residing temporary. Her medical history at Radley had spared the blonde girl from being sent to the local county jail.

Charlotte was currently being held under observation, to see if she was fit to stand trial. Reporters were dying to get an interview, however, they were being denied access to see the unstable young woman. Melissa was glad that she had accepted Wren's help, only medical staff workers would be allowed to see Charlotte alone.

Melissa was nervous, but she had to see Charlotte. The blonde girl deserved to know the truth about Jessica's murder. She needed to tell Charlotte how the events had truly transpired, that the cruel woman had given Melissa no choice.

Furthermore, in order to convince the police that she was the true mastermind behind the "A" games, she needed Charlotte to describe everything she had done. Detectives were going to drill the brunette girl for details; her story had to be reinforced in order to hold up under the police's cross-examination.

Charlotte would get her freedom, even if Melissa spent the rest of her life in jail. The brunette girl couldn't allow the person she loved to rot away in another mental institute. The older girl deserved a chance to lead a normal life.

With a newly strengthened resolve, the brunette girl approached the front receptionist desk, equipped with her fake identity as "Dr. Sylvia Palmer". Melissa was pretending to be a psychologist who was here to examine the troubled blonde girl for a special case study.

Melissa grew nervous as the guard issued her an ID badge and escorted her through the main door. He guided her down several corridors, until he stopped at a door that Melissa assumed led to Charlotte's holding cell.

"She's in there. She hasn't been very responsive to any of the other psychologists. I mean, it's so weird. She just sits on the bed and nods. It's like she doesn't even want to breathe." The guard was one of those people who liked to hear themselves speak, "She doesn't eat much. I don't think she touched her lunch or dinner today. She just took her medication so she might be getting drowsy."

Melissa's heart ached; Charlotte lacked the will to live. 

"Alright, thanks." Melissa tried to maintain her composure. The brunette girl smiled at the talkative man and made her way into the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found inside.

Charlotte was sitting despondent on her bed, with her back facing Melissa. She was wearing a beige patient uniform, and her hair was disorderly. The blonde girl had probably heard someone enter the room, but hadn't cared enough to turn around.

Melissa couldn't stand seeing the blonde girl so broken, so defeated. Charlotte didn't deserve to be here, she shouldn’t have to spend one more day locked up in this place.

"CeCe... I mean, Charlotte." Melissa tried to keep her voice in check, "I n-needed to see you."

Charlotte spun around to face her; she had instantly recognized Melissa's voice. Both girls just stared at each other, frozen in place. Charlotte's icy blue eyes were bloodshot; she hadn't been getting any sleep. 

Melissa took a deep breath, and sat down on a chair next to Charlotte's bed.

"Do you prefer Charlotte?" Melissa looked at her nervously, "I wanted to-"

"Why are you here, Melissa Hastings?" Charlotte's voice was soft, but raspy. It was painfully clear that the poor girl had been crying a lot.

"I w-want to apologize." Melissa began fidgeting with her hands, "I'm sorry that I killed your mother. I had-"

"You're sorry?" Charlotte grimaced, "You killed my mother, and you're  _sorry_?"

"I know that you loved her, you even lied about Marion's murder-"

"Alison doesn't need to know what our mother did to protect me. Mom was the only person who ever loved me, so-"

"She didn't  _love_  you. She wanted me to turn you in. When I didn't agree to her demands, she threatened to testify against my sister." Melissa explained, "It was either you or Spencer, and I couldn't choose. Your mother did not love you."

"You're lying! She would never-"

"The Carissimi Group's money, I think that she wanted to keep it all." Melissa looked straight into Charlotte's desolate eyes, "She wanted me to persuade you to confess, to send you to jail. Jessica just wanted keep all your money."

"But s-she paid a police officer to help me escape-"

"No, I paid him. I'll prove it." Melissa stated firmly, "It was Officer Barry Maple who let you go, wasn't it?"

The blonde girl gasped softly; she realized that Melissa wasn't lying. Charlotte felt her chest tighten.

Jessica didn't love her eldest daughter, the woman had been secretly using her. Charlotte's mother had always despised her. The fragile girl’s cerulean eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"No one ever loved me." Charlotte relented sadly, "No one ever will."

"I loved you. I still do. I love-"

"No, you don't. You chose Spencer, and that's why you killed my mother." Charlotte began to cry, "I understood, when I found her body, before trying flee the c-country. I understood that you didn't love me. You-"

"Charlotte, I killed her to protect you-"

"Don't. P-Please don't lie anymore. T-The voices told me that you d-don't love me. However, I r-realized that love doesn't have to be a mutual feeling." Charlotte was sobbing as she lowered her head, "You w-were using me, but I still love you. It's so d-depressing. I can't stop loving you, Melissa."

Melissa found no trace of insincerity in smaller girl's faltering voice. The brunette stood up and began to tentatively approach Charlotte.

"I didn't name you as my accomplice b-because I need you to be happy. It took me a while and I did a lot of bad things, b-but I finally realized what I wanted." Charlotte's voice was breaking as she rambled on, "I stopped taking the medication, a-and everything became so d-damn fuzzy. However, I-I finally figured it all out. I just want you to be h-happy."

Charlotte was shaking, and tears were running down her cheeks. Melissa slowly sat on the bed.

"You actually think that I d-don't love you?" Melissa's voice cracked, "How could you think that?"

The younger girl couldn't believe what Charlotte was saying. The blonde girl thought that their whole relationship was one big act. She didn't know that Melissa would renounce everything she had for Charlotte's sake.

"Was it g-gross?" Charlotte's voice sounded so small, "Touching me? It must have been hard to keep up the charade-"

"Charlotte, stop saying those things!" Melissa cried hysterically, "Don't y-you ever dare say that you're _gross_."  
  
"Well, I know that maybe I disgusted you." Charlotte avoided Melissa's gaze, "I'm sorry that you had to pretend. I would have helped Spencer for you, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to-"  
  
"No! Nothing about you is disgusting!" Melissa reached out and grabbed Charlotte's chin, forcing the blonde girl look at her as she spoke, "Everything that I've ever said to you is true, I sincerely love you. Our relationship wasn't fake!"

"Melissa-"

"Did it feel like a lie? Every kiss, every touch, every caress, and every moment that I spent by your side?" Melissa leaned in and kissed Charlotte tenderly, trying to convey all her feelings into a single kiss, before pulling back slowly, "Tell me, Charlotte. Does it look like I'm lying to you? Do you not see that I profoundly love you? Do you not feel it on your lips?"

Charlotte was breathless; the brunette's kiss had been so passionate, so heartfelt. Tears were running down Melissa's cheeks.   
  
"Melissa, the voices, in my head, they said that you didn't love me-"

"I love you! I do, and I'll p-prove it." Melissa choked back a sob, "I'll give you the one t-thing that you've always wanted. Your freedom, Charlotte. I want you to be free."

"H-How?" Charlotte was confused, "I don't understand."

"I'm confessing to the police. I'm telling them that you are just an innocent girl that I manipulated." Melissa gently stroked Charlotte's face, "You'll be free. Alison can take care of you, okay? I'm giving you the happy ending that you deserve."

Suddenly, Charlotte threw her arms around Melissa's torso and sobbed. She buried her face in the dark-haired girl's neck. Melissa responded eagerly, she wrapped her arms around the blonde girl’s waist and pulled her in. The brunette smiled to herself, before she pressed a brief, gentle kiss on Charlotte's head.

"Y-You can't do that! You'll go to jail. Please don't do this." Charlotte begged, "Melissa, don't confess."

"This is all my fault." Melissa lamented, "I love you, Charlotte. I can't stand to see you suffer. Please believe me, please. I love you. I need you to believe me."

"Yes, I believe you. Please don't do this-"

"You thought that I didn't love you, and that's because I haven't really shown you." Melissa murmured softly, "I have to do this for you, otherwise, all my love declarations are meaningless. I need to act, to prove that sincerely adore you."

Melissa sounded so heartbroken. Charlotte had never seen the brunette girl in such a state of utter despair.

"I understand why you don’t believe me. How can you trust a monster?" Melissa whispered sadly, "You probably don't love me anymore, and I understand that. You deserve a hero, you don't deserve me. I'm the villain, Charlotte."

"Don't say that, you're-"

"I'm like Kenneth, Jessica, and Mona. I'm a malignant influence that has destroyed your life." Melissa caressed Charlotte's back tenderly, "You need to be free of me."

"No! I love you. You are my hero. I c-can't even think clearly when you aren't around. N-Nothing makes sense. You give me strength." Charlotte burrowed her head into the crook of Melissa's neck, "I j-just wanted to die without you, I w-wanted it all end. I love you, Mel. I loved you enough to let you get away with my mother's murder, even when I thought you hated me."

It was so endearing; the selfless way that Charlotte loved her. The blonde girl adored Melissa enough to let her get away with Jessica's murder. Charlotte's head was a jumbled mess, but she kept her promise to protect the brunette girl. She overcame her own mental illness and decided that all she wanted was for Melissa to be happy.

Charlotte DiLaurentis loved Melissa Hastings unselfishly, in a pure way that even CeCe Drake failed to match.

"The official press story says you tried to kill yourself. Twice. First by igniting a bomb and later by almost jumping off a rooftop. Charlotte, do you know what would have happened if you had died?" Melissa's voice was stern, "I would have burned down all of Rosewood to the ground. I would have blamed everyone in this town for your death."

"Mel, I'm s-so sorry, I threw away everything we had. You can't stay by my side, I've done so many awful things. You see, I thought you had betrayed me, and I couldn't think-"

"Stop it. It's your turn to listen; I love you and I don't care what you did. I'm getting you out." Melissa declared with such intensity that rendered Charlotte speechless, "Everyone is so completely oblivious; I'm the monster they should be afraid of. That’s why I need to turn myself in."

"Mel, you can't-" Charlotte began to protest.

"Yes I can. I've spent my whole life waiting for you, Charlotte. However, I’ve come to realize that I'm not worthy of you.” Melissa brought one hand up, cupping one of Charlotte's cheeks, "You need to get out of here, and you need to find someone with a good heart."

“Melissa Hastings, listen to me, your heart is perfect. You heart is capable of loving unconditionally.” Charlotte tried to steady her voice, “Don't worry about me. I have a history of mental illness, I won’t go to jail.”  
  
“Yes, but you’ll be locked up in another facility, and-“  
  
“And I’ll get the help that I need.” Charlotte placed her hands on Melissa’s shoulders, trying to calm down the brunette girl, “I need to get better, Melissa.”  
  
“Charlotte, I can’t stand to see you incarcerated. I just c-can’t.” Melissa shook her head in denial, “You can’t stay here. You shouldn’t be treated like a mental patient.”  
  
“But I am, Mel.” Charlotte rested her head on Melissa’s forehead, “I’m damaged. I need to get proper medical care. I’ll be here for a while.”  
  
“Charlotte, you might be here for years, and-“  
  
“I know, and I want you to live your life.” Charlotte closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall, “You need to move on, you need to find someone new. Let me stay here, please. We can j-just be friends, after I get out.”  
  
“You’re being absurd. I love you, and we can’t _just_ be friends. I don't want anyone else.” Melissa frowned and pulled back from Charlotte, “Please, just give me the full details behind all the things you did, and let me finish my police statement.”  
  
“You’re being ridiculous. I’m broken, and-”  
  
“I’m broken too. I'm a cold-blooded murderer.” Melissa brought her hands up to wipe Charlotte’s tears, “ _You_ deserve better.”  
  
“Let’s compromise, please. We c-can’t keep going back and forward on this.” Charlotte sounded nervous, “Alison is going to be arriving in an hour or so. You need to leave before she gets here.”  
  
“Fine, so tell me the details-“  
  
“Stop, you aren’t going to turn yourself in!" Charlotte grabbed Melissa’s hands, “You are going to let me get treated, okay?”  
  
Charlotte gently held on to both of Melissa’s hands, staring into the brunette girl’s soulful eyes intently.  
  
“Please, Mel.” Charlotte pleaded softly, “Please.”  
  
“F-Fine, but with one condition.” Melissa brought her hand up to Charlotte’s face, tenderly stroking the blonde girl’s cheek, “I’m going to wait for you. When you get out, we’ll start our life together, deal?”  
  
“Mel, you can’t do that to yourself. You have to-“  
  
“No, I will wait for you.” Melissa argued, “I don’t want anyone else. I just need you.”  
  
“Fine, you're just so stubborn.” Charlotte conceded a small smile, “Melissa, I don’t know how to ask, but…”  
  
“Ask me what?” Melissa encouraged Charlotte to continue, “What is it?”  
  
“C-Can you kiss me?” Charlotte whispered shyly, “A-Again?”  
  
“Oh, baby.” Melissa smiled brightly, “It’ll be my pleasure.”  
  
Without hesitation, Melissa leaned in and pressed her lips onto Charlotte's soft ones, moving her hand down to gently caress the smaller girl's neck.

Charlotte responded hungrily, she began to nibble on the brunette girl's lower lip. Melissa placed her hands on the smaller girl's waist, pulling her closer.

The blonde girl threw her arms around Melissa's neck, her hands becoming entangled in the other girl's raven locks. The brunette girl began to tickle the Charlotte's bottom lip with her tongue, until the smaller girl opened her mouth a little.

Melissa gently pushed her tongue into the older girl's mouth, as she softly ran her hands up and down the blonde girl's back. The brunette pulled back slowly when she heard Charlotte moan, they were about to get carried away.

"That was a very thorough mental evaluation." Melissa joked, "My diagnosis is that we are both very much in love with one another, but we are also, very sexually frustrated."  
  
“A-Are we girlfriends?” Charlotte asked softly, “Are we?”

“Yes, we are. We never broke up.” Melissa tightened her hold on Charlotte, “We just had a long fight.”

“A really intense fight.” Charlotte giggled.  
  
“No one died.” Melissa stated as Charlotte looked at her incredulously, “Well, no one completely innocent died.”  
  
"Now that we've cleared all that up, I think Dr. Sylvia Palmer should leave before Alison finds her here." Charlotte smiled charmingly, “I h-hope that she can come back tomorrow?”

“No, Melissa Hastings will be here instead.” Melissa kept her arms around the blonde's waist, “I’m not abandoning you, Ce- I mean, Charlotte. I'm sorry, some habits are-”

“Don't apologize, I love that nickname." Charlotte grinned, "I'm not CeCe, but I'm still Ce. You get me?"

"I do, you're still Ce." Melissa smiled playfully as made a C-shaped hand gesture, "I totally get it."

"You are so dumb."

"In a cute way, right?"

"Yes, unbelievably cute." Charlotte leaned in, kissing Melissa briefly before pulling back, "I've missed you, Mel."

"And I've missed you." Melissa stood up from the bed, "But it's getting late, allow me to tuck you in?"

"Mel?" Charlotte seemed conflicted about something.

"Yes, Charlotte?" Melissa gently ran her fingers through the smaller girl's golden locks, "What is it?"

"You can still walk away, I wouldn't hate you." Charlotte murmured softly, “You’ve given me so much. A lot more than what I deserve. You can end this, whenever you want to. I’ll always love you.”

"You deserve everything that I give you, and much more. Stop pulling this martyr crap on me." Melissa stated tenderly, "I'm never abandoning you."

Charlotte nodded, as the brunette girl gently caressed her face. The smaller girl struggled to stay awake. She leaned into Melissa's hand.

"I love you, Melissa Hastings." Charlotte muttered before closing her eyes and giving in to the belated effects of her medicine.  
  
"I love you more, Charlotte DiLaurentis." Melissa replied lovingly, “You're everything to me.”  
  
Her heart melted when she saw the sleepy blonde girl smile at her words. She lowered herself down and placed a chaste kiss on Charlotte’s lips. The brunette watched as her girlfriend's breath steadied, indicating that she was sound asleep.

One day, Melissa would liberate her girlfriend from whichever institute they imprisoned her at, and then she’d finally start a life with the blonde girl. Charlotte deserved to have a proper family, and the brunette girl wanted to give her one. Melissa Hastings wouldn't rest until she gave Charlotte DiLaurentis a happy ending.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A Girl Is Finally Free

* * *

 

Five years had passed since Charlotte DiLaurentis was apprehended by the Rosewood PD. Her extensive history at the Radley Sanitarium had spared her from jail. Instead, she had been placed in the Welby institute, a very luxurious place for the mentally ill.  
  
As Charlotte sat on a bench in the facility's courtyard, she quietly tried to read a novel. Her mind was elsewhere, while the blonde girl thoughtlessly stared at the book's  pages, she thoroughly reflected on recent events.  
  
Earlier that day, Alison and Jason had discussed the terms of her release with her. Her siblings were so forgiving and warm, they had spent all morning just casually chatting with her.

Unfortunately, they had to cut their visit short because Dr. Sullivan wanted to discuss Charlotte's pending release plan in private with her family.

Apparently, since Kenneth didn't want anything to do with her, Alison and Jason would be awarded guardianship of their older sibling.

However, Charlotte's despicable father couldn't pass up an opportunity to hurt her, so he had made sure to send his eldest daughter a hateful letter. The blonde had spent hours rereading the words, obsessing over how much the man hated her until she had finally decided to start reading a book instead. 

Charlotte sighed to herself, she didn't care for her father anymore, but she had really longed to see a certain person before her pending court hearing. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of tentative footsteps approaching.  
  
"Hey, Charlotte."  
  
The blonde girl spun around quickly, with the intent of identifying the owner of the melodic voice that had just addressed her. Absent-mindedly, Charlotte dropped her book as she stood up, facing the elegantly overdressed intruder.

"Are you okay?" Melissa sat herself on the bench beside the blonde girl, "Did Alison say something? I thought the court hearing was set-"

"My father wrote me a letter." Charlotte whispered softly, "He paid a guard to deliver it to me."

"Oh." Melissa frowned, she knew that this particular correspondence probably had extremely upsetting content, "Can I read it?"

"No, j-just forget about it-"

"Let me see it."

"But, Mel-"

"Please." Melissa implored with such intensity that the blonde girl could not refuse her. Charlotte handed the letter over to her girlfriend.

Melissa unfolded the piece of paper, and began skimming over it. Her stomach twisted into knots with each word she read.   
  
It seemed that Kenneth wanted Charlotte to change her last name. The older man had a  _prestigious_  real estate business, and he didn’t want the blonde girl to associate herself with the DiLaurentis name anymore.

The dark-haired woman felt her blood boil, she couldn’t breathe. She wanted to kill Kenneth with her bare hands, but she settled for just crumpling up the letter savagely.

How could that bastard send this horrendous message to his vulnerable daughter? How dare he ruin all the progress that the brunette had been making with Charlotte's self-esteem?

Charlotte just sat on the edge of the bench, blankly staring at her lap. She was probably lost in her own self-depreciating thoughts.

"Ce, come here." Melissa scooted near the blonde girl, gently enveloping her in a tight hug. Charlotte just allowed herself to melt into the brunette's embrace.

"The bastard can keep his stupid last name." Melissa stated firmly. "When you get out, you can change it, okay?"

"I-I don't want to go back to being CeCe Drake." Charlotte sobbed into Melissa's chest, "It isn't w-who I am."

Melissa just held her girlfriend as she cried uncontrollably. The taller girl began gently stroking the blonde girl's back, placing comforting kisses onto Charlotte's head.  
  
Her father was a villainous fiend. The man didn't have the decency to leave Charlotte alone, to let the daughter he destroyed have a slimmer of peace. Melissa had to do something to make the blonde girl feel better; she needed her girlfriend to know how much she meant to the dark-haired woman.

"Well, how about Charlotte Hastings?" Melissa asked softly as she pulled back from their embrace to gaze into Charlotte's grey-blue orbs, "Is that someone who you'd like to be?"

"Melissa, are you-"

"I don't have a ring, and I'm not down on one knee. I've always imagined that I'd do this at Paris, or at Venice. I wanted to do this at some romantic location.” Melissa's eyes were brimming with tears, "But I love you Charlotte, and I won't allow you to go by the last name of someone who doesn't love you."

"You can't be s-serious." Charlotte's voice was trembling, "Are y-you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Would you want to be my wife, Charlotte?" Melissa smiled as she placed her hands on Charlotte's neck, gently caressing the blonde girl.

"Yes!" Charlotte leaned in and pressed her forehead against Melissa's, "It would be a dream come true, marrying the wonderful Melissa Hastings."

"I promise to do this better, with trained doves, and-"

Melissa's statement was cut short by Charlotte's closing the gap between them and pressing her lips onto the brunette's. The taller girl responded enthusiastically, pulling her girlfriend closer in.  
  
After a few minutes of gently exploring each other's mouths, they had to pull away, desperately needing air, and each of them with equally swollen lips to match.

"How can you turn around such an ugly situation, Mel?" Charlotte smiled broadly as she hugged her girlfriend tightly, "Thank you, Melissa Hastings. Whatever happens to me, I want you to know that you've always been the only thing keeping me alive."

"You're so cryptic sometimes, but I know exactly what is going to happen to you." Melissa grinned, "You are going to get out of here, and you are going to be my _gorgeous_ wife. Spencer would be amused to see me this sappy."  
  
Charlotte grew silent after Melissa mentioned her younger sister's name. The weight of the blonde girl's actions rested heavy on her shoulders.  
  
"D-Do they hate me?" Charlotte asked tentatively, "Is Spencer still mad at you?"  
  
"They hate the person that they think you are and Spencer is fine. Don't worry about that now." Melissa placed a brief kiss on Charlotte’s mouth, "I'll help you get better, okay? You have me now."  
  
"Are you s-sure that you want this? Melissa, I don't want to hold you back." Charlotte avoided looking at Melissa's eyes as she spoke, "I know that I'll be a burden and you deserve to be with some one who can support you. You should be with a wonderful and normal p-person. I'm neither of those things. I'm n-nothing."  
  
Melissa's eyes began to water, she was overwhelmed with the blonde girl's statements. After all these years, Charlotte still thought she wasn't good enough, and it broke the dark-haired woman's heart.  
  
"Charlotte, look at me. You're my everything." Melissa reached out with one hand and gently grabbed Charlotte's chin, "You are stunningly beautiful, smart, witty, charismatic, strong-"  
  
"I'm not. CeCe was all of those things, but I'm just an ugly rag doll." Charlotte began crying, "Melissa, you've already done so much for me, and I know it's because you feel like you owe me some penance, but please don't waste your life on me."

"I don't have a life without you." Melissa stated firmly, "I adore you. You know that it hurts me when you question my feelings for you."  
  
Charlotte's face softened and she silently nodded. The brunette girl wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her close. Melissa tucked the blonde girl's head under her chin, lovingly stroking her girlfriend's golden curls.  
  
"I love you, Melissa Hastings." Charlotte rested her head on Melissa's chest, "And I'm glad that you love me too."  
  
"We'll be okay, Ce." Melissa declared softly, "Soon, I'll take you home."

 

* * *

 

"We won't lie in front of the judge."  
  
Spencer Hastings spoke for her other three friends as they stood in front of her older sister, Melissa, and their oldest friend, Alison DiLaurentis.  
  
Both the eldest Hastings daughter and the youngest DiLaurentis child, were petitioning for the early release of Charlotte DiLaurentis. However, after five years, the girls standing front of them were still bitter and resentful.  
  
"How can you seriously declare that you are afraid of her? She's a grown woman who sleeps with a f-freaking teddy bear." Melissa's voice faltered, "Please, just let me have this. I lost Ian, I lost my baby, and it was all because of your silly games with Mona-"  
  
"You think they were silly games?" Spencer interrupted harshly. "We suffered through hell!"  
  
"But _I_ lost everything!" Melissa responded angrily, "Just let me have Charlotte. Please."  
  
"Y-You really love her, don't you?" Emily asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Melissa nervously wiped a stray tear that had been running down her cheek, "More than anything."  
  
"Have you been faithful for five years?" Hanna stated bluntly, "As in, have you had sex with anyone else in, all the time that Charlotte has been locked away?"  
  
"Hanna!" Spencer reprimanded her tactless friend.  
  
"No, I haven't slept with anyone ever since I figured out that I loved Charlotte." Melissa declared nonchalantly, "Sexual abstinence isn't hard when you only have a certain person on your mind."  
  
"I'll help you get Charlotte o-out." Emily muttered tentatively, "You love her, and life is too short."  
  
"Emily..." Alison reached out and grabbed Emily's hand, "Thank you."  
  
Emily simply nodded and then turned to look at her other three friends, waiting for them to reach their own decision.  
  
"Well, count me in." Hanna smirked cheekily, "I don't want to be responsible for ruining Melissa's sex life."  
  
"If Melissa is Charlotte's guardian, that's good enough for me." Spencer chimed in proudly, "I don't trust A, but I trust my sister."  
  
"Seriously? Are you guys insane?" Aria snapped coldly, "I won't help two monsters get together, and live happily ever after! I just won't."  
  
"Aria-"  
  
"No, Ali. I'm done with this and I'm done with you." Aria interrupted Alison's plea, "I'm telling the judge exactly how I feel about your sister."  
  
Everyone stared silently as Aria marched out the door without glancing back. The small girl would not be swayed to aide Charlotte, and there was no way she would change her mind in a couple of hours.  
  
Alison glanced back at Melissa, the dark-haired woman was biting her lower lip nervously. There was no way of foreseeing how the judge would react to the explosive testimony that Aria wouldn't undoubtedly present in court.

 

* * *

 

"Melissa, I can tell that you're lying."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"They all still hate me right?"  
  
"No, they don't. You'll be fine."  
  
"Alison said the same thing. You both used to be better liars."  
  
"We aren't lying-"  
  
"Please, Mel." Charlotte pleaded softly as she held her teddy bear plush, "Stop pacing around, and talk to me."  
  
Charlotte reached out and pulled the brunette girl down on the bed next to her. Melissa sighed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Ce." Melissa stated gently, "I won't let them keep you here, okay? I swear to you, I'm bringing you home."  
  
"I believe you, Mel." Charlotte smiled as she nuzzled into Melissa's neck, "And I love you too."  
  
Melissa sprang apart from Charlotte as her phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling out the small device quickly.  
  
"It's Ali, baby." Melissa began grinning widely, "Charlotte, you're free."

 

* * *

 

Alison DiLaurentis felt a tremendous sense of relief as she gave her older sister a tour around their house. She had finally kept her promise; she had brought Charlotte home.  
  
As they made their way back to the living room, the young blonde girl wasted no time in making sure that her sister felt welcomed.  
  
"Well, that's our home. I hope you liked your room." Alison stated cheerfully, "Jason is calling tomorrow. You know, it's hard to get a chance to call sometimes."

"Yes, I know. Also, I loved my room." Charlotte smiled softly as she sat herself on the couch. "He is very devoted to the Peace Corps."  
  
"I'm glad he found his sense of purpose there, as I did with teaching." Alison beamed proudly, "You will find something, Charlotte. You just need to give it some time."  
  
"I hope so, Ali." Charlotte nodded softly, "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Well, I thought that I might go out with Emily tonight. Just as friends, well, for now." Alison smiled at Charlotte, "Melissa should be here soon, she wanted to thank Spencer in person."  
  
"Can I ask you s-something, personal?" Charlotte asked nervously, "Not about how much you obviously love Emily, because that sexual tension is just embarassing at this point."

"I don't love-"

"You really aren't fooling anyone." Charlotte interjected with a raised eyebrow, "But anyhow, can I ask you something about Melissa?"

"O-Of course." Alison stated reassuringly as she tried not to blush, "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think t-that she still wants me?" Charlotte’s voice faltered, "I mean, I think she waited enough, but I'm not perfect, and-"  
  
"Melissa truly loves you. I've seen it. She doesn't care about anything as much as she cares about you." Alison caressed Charlotte's cheek tenderly, "She cherishes you, okay?"

Alison and Melissa had grown close over the years, bonding over their fondness of Charlotte. The younger blonde girl didn't ask too many questions about how Charlotte and the eldest Hastings daughter had met, she was just glad that she someone to help take care of  her fragile sister.

Since Jason had opted to join the Peace Corps, Alison needed help running the Carissimi Group. Thankfully, Melissa was more than capable of running a company, business management was truly her forte.

Melissa had been Alison's greatest support system, it was ironic and endearing. Charlotte had brought them together, and the youngest DiLaurentis child knew that the brunette genuinely loved her older sister.

"A-Alright." Charlotte nodded softly, "I'm just worried that I won't ever be good enough."  
  
"You are more than good enough, Charlotte. When Melissa gets here, just talk to her and be honest with her about how you feel." Alison suggested calmly, "Call me if you need anything. You know how to use a landline, right?"  
  
"Of course." Charlotte lowered her head dejectedly, "W-Will I ever be allowed a mobile phone?"  
  
Alison's heart melted when she heard the fear in Charlotte's voice. She tentatively approached her old sister.  
  
"Yes, soon you'll be cleared. We just need to be patient." Alison stated optimistically, "I love you, Charlotte. Are you sure that you don't need me to stay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Melissa will be here soon." Charlotte stood up to lead Alison toward the door, "I love you too. I'll call if I need anything, alright?"  
  
"So eager to have the house to yourself?" Alison asked with a knowing smile, "I'm sure that you and Melissa will just be fine."  
  
"See you later, Ali." Charlotte closed the door as soon as her little sister boarded the car.  
  
The older blonde began walking back toward the living room, fidgeting with her hands as she neared the couch. She wasn't sure if she should call Melissa.  
  
Truth be told, she was just nervous that the brunette girl had changed her mind. She was worried that Melissa wanted to be with someone who could own a phone and didn't require constant supervision.  
  
Before she could dwell in her troublesome thoughts, someone started desperately knocking on the door.  
  
Charlotte smiled to herself, Alison must have forgotten something and was coming back to retrieve it. Without looking through the peephole, the blonde girl swung the door wide open.  
  
"Did you forget your- Melissa!" Charlotte chirped cheerfully as she saw her girlfriend standing at the doorway, "You're a bit late."

Melissa didn't answer verbally. Instead, she opted for leaning in and capturing Charlotte's soft lips with her own. The blonde girl moaned softly as the dark-haired woman held onto her waist, keeping them both steady.  
  
After a few minutes, Melissa pulled back slowly, tenderly resting her forehead against Charlotte's. The brunette girl kept her eyes closed, softly smiling as she gently caressed her girlfriend's lower back.  
  
"Mel?" Charlotte whispered as nuzzled against Melissa's head, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ce." Melissa muttered gleefully, "I'm finally okay."  
  
"I'm j-just worried. I don't k-know what happens now." Charlotte rambled on as Melissa untangled herself from the blonde and turned around to close the door, latching the lock securely, "Do you really want to be with m-me?"  
  
"Of course." Melissa answered reassuringly as she walked back toward the smaller girl, "I love you, Charlotte."  
  
Melissa pressed her lips on to Charlotte's mouth, effectively ending her girlfriend's unwarranted rant. She continued stroking the blonde woman's face as she pulled back.  
  
"You're free now, and so am I." Melissa smiled adoringly as she caressed Charlotte's cheeks with her thumbs, "We can go to the movies, we can take a stroll through a park, anything you want."

"Sounds good." Charlotte leaned into the brunette's touch, "I love you, Mel."

"I love you, Ce." Melissa grinned enthusiastically, "Now, how about you show me your room?"

"How subtle."

"I'm just wondering what type of mattress Alison picked out for us- I mean, for you."

"Nice save. Ali told me you picked out the bed."

"That's not-"

"And you picked out my racy sleepwear."

"She's a bit of a snitch."

"You're a bit of a pervert."

"And you love me for it."

"I do." Charlotte smirked playfully as she wrapped her arms around Melissa, "Always."

Melissa pecked Charlotte's cheek lovingly before snaking her arms around the blonde girl's torso. The smaller girl tightened her hold on Melissa's neck, burying her face into the brunette's dark locks.  
  
As Charlotte inhaled her girlfriend's familiar scent, she finally realized that her true home was wherever the taller girl was. It dawned upon her that she had always been where she belonged, in the arms of Melissa Hastings.


End file.
